


Hjerterytmer og ekstraslag

by Without your breath (Livreddare)



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Akuttmottak, Akuttsykepleier Isak, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Evak - Freeform, Falling In Love, Jeg aner ikke hva jeg driver med, Kolleger, København, Litt sjenert Even, M/M, Medicine, Medisin, Medisinsk terminologi, Slow Burn, Turnuslege Even, ekte kjærlighet, eller hva det kalles, eller ikke direkte sjenert, fluff og kliss, fordi Isak er så pen, hvertfall i starten, men litt utav det, ulik pov
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 54,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Without%20your%20breath
Summary: Isak kjører senga opp....opp og opp, til han selv blir nødt til å se opp for å se på legen med skulende blikk, for å se om han har tenkt å be Isak stoppe å kjøre opp senga snart.«Husk at det er den som er lavest som skal bestemme høyden på senga da....» mumler Isak.Og blir møtt av de blåeste øynene han har sett, som stirrer på han med et humoristisk glimt i øyet.Og Isak angrer straks på at han viste seg fra sin verste side akkurat denne dagen......





	1. Mandag 12.12

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vet ikke hva jeg vil med denne. Jeg har ingen plan what so ever. Aner ikke hvor mange kapitler det blir eller hvor ofte jeg kommer til å poste noe nytt. Aner jeg i det hele tatt hva jeg driver med??? Skamskada er jeg hvertfall ;)

Isak er lei,vanvittig sliten.....og glad for at det bare er tre timer igjen av vakta. Tre timer til han kan slenge seg ned i sofaen, spise en Grandis,ta seg en dusj mens grandisen er i ovnen og drikke en pils. Med beina på bordet, høyt hevet, etter å ha stått på et hardt gulv i åtte timer.

Hver mandag er det samme, uten unntak. Hauger med pasienter på akuttmottaket der han jobber. De ligger i korridorene, alle akuttrommene er fulle, obs-posten er full, og hodet hans er fullt.

Hver eneste mandag er det stappfullt i akutten. Og enda er det meldt flere pasienter. Alle skal visst vente til over helga med å se om ting går over av seg selv, eller om man må til lege på mandagen. Noe som alltid resulterer i stappfullt mottak på mandager.

Isak står i et av triage-rommene med en fyr som hyler av smerter. Isak har empati og syntes virkelig synd på fyren, men det var vel ikke nødvendig å hyle så voldsomt høyt? «Mannfolk ass»,tenkte Isak.

Han skynder seg bort til medisinskapet for å få fatt i litt Ketorax til mannen. Som sykepleier i et akuttmottak kan han gi smertestillende av ulike typer opp til en viss grense, uten å spørre en lege først. Takk Gud (som han ikke trodde på), for det.  
Han hadde fått lagt inn venekanylen, så det var bare å kjøre på med smertestillende. Inn med 2,5 mg Ketorax...svusj,skylle med saltvann etterpå....rutine.  
Pasienten roer seg etterhvert, og de venter bare på legetilsyn. Isak hadde triagert pasienten som gul, så det var ingen bråhast for kirurgene som skulle se på han.  
Kirurgene var opptatt med et tilfelle av ileus som måtte opereres i hui og hast,og et tilfelle av blindtarmbetennelse på en unge, som også måtte inn på operasjon. Isak hadde trilla ungen bortover, men foreldrene hulkende hakk i hæl.  
Ungen tok det hele med knusende ro etter å ha blitt smertelindra.

Det virka som mannen med magesmerter, triagert til gul, hadde fått tilbake smertene igjen sånn som han vred på seg, så Isak kjørte på med 2,5 mg Ketorax til, og forbannet seg over at kirurgene ikke kunne sende en av turnuslegene når de selv var opptatt. De var ofte litt mer hyggelig og ydmyke enn de arrogante kirurgene.  
Isak kunne ikke gi mer smertestillende før etter at en lege hadde vært der å skrevet under på at han kunne gi mer, så han callet opp dem igjen. Starta med turnuslegen på kir. vakt denne gangen. Han ville ikke plage overlegene enda. Isak ante ikke hvem som var turnuslege på vakt, men han, eller hun, burde dukke opp snart. Det var travelt, men nå hadde Isak prøvd å få tak i en lege i en halv time. Akutten skulle ikke være noen flaskehals, ikke noe opphop av pasienter. Her skulle det gå unna, sånn egentlig,men det funka jo ikke slik. Og legene sto vel til halsen i pasienter allerede.

Resp. frekvensen til pasienten hans hadde økt i takt med smertene, det samme hadde pulsen, og han var subfebril. Isak mistenkte nok en blindtarmbetennelse, ettersom pasienten klagde over smerter i høyre og nedre del av magen, og hadde begynnende feber.

Isak callet på turnuslegen igjen. Og endelig ringte han tilbake, med en litt hes og dyp stemme som hørtes ut som han kom rett fra soverommet.  
«Dust» ,tenkte Isak «Sove kan du gjøre på fritiden,eller når du blir gammel»  
Isak kunne ikke tro at noen sov på vakt akkurat nå!

Etter fem minutter kommer det noen ramlende inn bak forhenget i det lille avlukket på gult akuttrom. Det var like før forhenget raste ned. Den klumsete dusten av en turnuslege (i Isaks hode er han det),hilser pent på pasienten og sier at de skal undersøke han snart.

Isak orka ikke å se opp en gang, fullstendig utmatta av denne dagen, så han gikk bare bort til triage-papirene han hadde fyllt ut,ambulansens notater og bare gestikulerte med hånda så turnuslegen skulle se.

«Han trenger mer smertestillende», sa Isak med blikket på papirene til pasienten og hånda i hodet som han støttet på benken foran dem. «Kan du forordne det?»  
«Jeg ser han har fått 5 mg Ketorax», sier den dype soveromsstemmen ved siden av Isak. «Hadde det noen virkning?»  
«En stund så», Isak sukker «Men han virker ikke like smertepåvirket nå»  
Lange, elegante fingre skriver opp mer smertestillende på pasientens medsinliste. Isak har fortsatt ikke kasta et blikk på legen.  
«Er tempen tatt rektalt?»  
«Selvfølgelig er den det», tenker Isak og sukker innvendig, «jeg er ikke dum heller», men svarer «Jaaah».  
«Kan du hjelpe meg så jeg får undersøkt han?» sier den dype bass-stemmen.

Isak bare tusler bort til pasienten og venter på at «dusten» skal komme inn bak forhenget igjen.  
«Kan du heise opp senga litt, siden du står på siden med fjernkontrollen til den?» Spør stemmen uten ansikt.

Isak har fortsatt ikke gidda å se opp på turnuslegen. Han må føle seg hjertelig velkommen her nede, men Isak er for sliten til å være høflig. Høfligheta sparer han til pasientene. Og kirurgene er ofte arrogante og kjefter og smeller for mye til at Isak orker å være høflig. Isak likte best nevrologene og ortopedene. De var rolige og hyggelige, ikke høye på seg selv som kirurgene ofte var. Isak hadde fått kjeft mer enn en gang fra en kirurg, fordi han ikke hadde gjort ditt eller datt med pasientene deres, uten at de brydde seg om at Isak faktisk hadde 18 pasienter til som han måtte ta vare på. Det hendte at han sto med 18 pasienter alene, der noen skulle til ultralyd, andre til røntgen,mr eller ct, noen skulle skrives ut, andre legges inn. De som skulle legges inn, måtte ha venekanyler og alle papirer fyllt ut, portører måtte bestilles, han måtte assistere leger på diverse undersøkelser og prosedyrer, han måtte mase på leger for å få utskrivelses- eller innleggelsespapirer ordnet, og de som skulle rett til operasjon, måtte ha alt preoperative i orden.  
Det eneste Isak ikke fikk være med på var GU av damer, akkurat som han var interressert i det damer hadde mellom beina. Det hadde han aldri vært, selv om han hadde latt som det fram til 2. året på Nissen. Da orka han ikke å late som han var noe annet enn seg selv. Så da ryktene om at han var homofil begynte å gå på skolen, etter en fest der han ikke hadde «fått den opp» foran en hot dame, ble han endelig modig nok til å innrømme det for kompisene. De hadde ikke reagert noe voldsomt på det, bare gjort et skuldertrekk og godtatt det som om det ikke var noen sak. For Isak hadde det vært nervepirrende, men siden det hadde gått så greit med dem, turte han å fortelle familien det også. Mormora syntes det var litt rart, men ellers tok alle det veldig fint og så ikke på Isak annerledes.

Isak hadde egentlig lyst til å bli lege han også, men hadde søkt på sykepleierstudiet samtidig som legestudiet, og kommet inn på det siste. Etter to år som sykepleier hadde han viderutdannet seg til akuttsykepleier. Han angret ikke en dag. Hver eneste dag når han så hvor stort ansvar en lege hadde, var han kjempeglad for at han hadde blitt sykepleier.

Og uansett hvor sliten og lei han var akkurat nå, lei av denne dagen, så elsket han dette. Den uforutsigbare hverdagen, å komme på jobb uten å vite hva dagen skulle bringe, å jobbe raskt og hektisk, få bruke hjernen, å føle adrenalinet strømme gjennom kroppen flere ganger om dagen. Og så fikk han så mye tilbake. De fleste pasientene var veldig takknemlige og hyggelige, og det veide opp for de som maste og klagde, som om hele universet dreide seg om dem.

 

Inne i avlukket på gult akuttrom, gjør isak som «dusten» hadde bedt han om, og kjører senga opp....opp og opp, til han selv blir nødt til å se opp for å se på legen med skulende blikk, for å se om han har tenkt å be Isak stoppe å kjøre opp senga snart.  
«Husk at det er den som er lavest som skal bestemme høyden på senga da....» mumler Isak.  
Og blir møtt av de blåeste øynene han har sett, som stirrer på han med et humoristisk glimt i øyet.  
Og Isak angrer straks på at han viste seg fra sin verste side akkurat denne dagen......  
«Du er ny....», sier Isak, litt sjokkert over at turnuslegen er den peneste fyren han noen gang har sett.

Håret er litt bustete og legger seg ned over pannen hans og krøller seg litt i nakken, øynene er klare, blå og vennlige med et humoristisk glimt. Han har ørsmå fregner over ei rett nese som fortsatt er litt solbrun etter sommeren og munnen hans....Isak klarer nesten ikke å se bort fra den munnen, så han må riste tak i seg selv for å komme ut av transen. Og han er høy. Lengre enn Isak, som er ganske høy selv. Han har på seg grønne scrubs med en hvit frakk, og i brystlomma på den hvite frakken stikker det fram ei grønn notatbok. I sidelomma stikker det ut et stetoskop. Han har navneskilt, men Isak har ikke vært til optikeren på en stund og linsestyrken hans er litt feil, så han ser ikke navnet hans.

«Ja, det er første dagen min», sier den tidligere «dusten», nå «hotte fyren».  
Isak sjekker fort hendene hans om han har ring på. Selv om det er forbud mot å bruke ringer på jobb, er ikke legene alltid så nøye på det.  
Ingen ring, ikke et merke etter en ring heller.

«Velkommen da», sier Isak veldig stille og er flau over oppførselen sin tidligere.  
Da de går ut av avlukket, strekker den «hotte fyren» armen fram for å hilse.  
«Even», sier han.  
«Isak», svarer Isak og klarer såvidt å møte blikket til Even.  
«Jeg må til neste pasient, men call hvis det er noe da. Forverring eller noe. Skal få en av kirurgene på vakt også vil se på han, og de er vel opptatt akkurat nå, men jeg tror det er appendicitt, så du kan egentlig starte med det preoperative, Isak.»  
«Og du Isak.....beklager at det tok litt tid før jeg kom, men du vet...», sier Even og peker på seg selv «Ny». Så blunker han. (Blunker!!)

Isak, som egentlig ikke blir sjenert foran hotte fyrer, som er dritgod til å flørte, vet han er bra å se på og har ganske god selvtillitt, klarer ikke å se på Even. Han bare nikker og mumler noe og skyndter seg for å finne fram de nødvendige papirene.  
Even går tilbake til pasienten for å fortelle at han mest sannsynlig må opereres, og at han kommer tilbake etter å ha konferert med en av overlegene.

Og Isak.....Isak liker måten Even sier navnet hans på......


	2. Mandag 07.07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kort liten oppdatering.

 

Even er ferdig med 6 års skolegang. 6 fuckings år. De lengste årene han har hatt i sitt liv, og han har angra flere ganger på valget han har tatt. Lege liksom. Han. Planen var å gjøre seg ferdig, og etterpå bli psykiater. Men han slo den tanken fort fra seg. Og nå ville han spesialisere seg i kirurgi.

Så nå hadde han altså 1,5 år i turnustjeneste.

Helt frivillig.

I et akuttmottak.

Dette var første dagen hans, og alt var kaotisk. Kirurgene som skulle ha ansvar for opplæringen hans, var ikke til stede. De sto opptatte på operasjons-stuene med noe småtterier som hadde kommet inn i løpet av natten.  Han hadde fått en liten dings, en calling,utdelt med beskjed om å ringe tilbake på det nummeret som dingsen viste. Ringe tilbake fra hva da??

Til slutt hadde noen forbarmet seg over han og vist han rommet der kirurgene holdt til. Ikke overlegene. De hadde egne kontorer.

Den kvinnelige nevrologen som tok vare på han der han sto helt i vilrede, hadde forklart at mandager var kaotiske på akutten, og hun sa hun syntes synd på han som hadde sin første dag akkurat i dag. Hun var vakker, syntes Even, og hun hadde en hvit hijab på.

«Jeg heter Sana forresten», sa hun og strekte fram en hånd for å hilse. «Jeg er også turnuslege. Nevrologi. Jeg starta for et par uker siden, og har fortsatt problemer med å henge med» Hun lo nå. En nydelig latter og smilehullene fyllte hele ansiktet hennes.

«Even», svarte Even, og tok hånda hennes i sin. «Kirurgi».

«Da får du en travel dag i dag», sa Sana. «Mandager er kaotiske og travle. Jeg har det rolig akkurat nå, så jeg kan vise deg litt rundt.»

Even er SÅ takknemlig for Sana akkurat nå. Han tviler ikke på sine medisinske kunnskaper. Der er han dyktig, men å finne fram på en helt ny arbeidsplass, der de som skulle ha veiledet han er forduftet, er ganske forvirrende.

Sana drar han med seg rundt i mottaket. Forklarer om rødt akuttrom, gult akuttrom, viser han obs-posten, forklarer veldig greit hvordan ting fungerer. Han får også en innføring i datasystemet som han heldigvis har brukt før, der han kan se hvilke pasienter som er på mottaket til enhver tid, og se hvilken hastegrad sykepleierne har triagert pasientene til.

Han er heldigvis ikke den eneste kirurgiske turnuslegen på vakt akkurat nå, så han tar seg litt tid for å sette seg inn i alt før han begynner dagen for alvor.

«Jeg må stikke», sier Sana og ser på callingen sin. «Jeg er ønsket et annet sted. Men lykke til resten av dagen da. Vi sees nok.»

Og med et lite vink og et smil, forsvinner klippen hans den første dagen ut gjennom døren.

 

Og der står han og føler seg litt lost.

 

Det var ikke sånn han hadde tenkt at hans første dag skulle bli. Og her skulle han være et helt år....det kom til å bli et langt år....

 

Klokka 12.12 piper det i callingen hans.

En gretten stemme svarer i den andre enden av telefonen etter at han har slått nummeret som sto på callingen hans.

En gretten stemme, som viser seg å tilhøre en veldig pen ung mann. Med lyst, bølgete hår og grønne øyne under mørke øyenbryn.

«Isak,akuttsykepleier» står det på navneskiltet hans.

 

Og det Even føler etter å ha hilst på den litt gretne, mannlige sykepleieren får han til å tenke på en sang han hørte på mens han tok trikken til sykehuset på morgenen.....

«Som en elektrisk chock genom skelettet»

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kan ikke så veldig mye om det å være turnuslege, så jeg håper ikke det er så mange feil her. Finnes det noen leger der ute,så ikke nøl med å irettesette meg :)
> 
> Sang: "Varje gång du möter min blick" - kent


	3. Tirsdag 15:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altså.... jeg vet fortsatt ikke helt hva jeg driver med, eller hvilken vei dette går....Eller jeg VET hvilken vei det går, men ikke HVORDAN riktig enda....  
> Takk til dere som gidder å lese og kommentere :)

 

 

Seinvakt, tirsdag....alt var mye roligere enn i går.

Isak hadde fått rapport fra en sykepleier på dagvakt om pasientene han skulle overta.

En gallestein, en nyrebekkenbetennelse og det  var det hele foreløpig. Blodprøvene var tatt, kanyler lagt inn, væske  hengt opp og smertestillende gitt. Gallesteinen var allerede tilsett av lege og hadde vært på ultralyd. Hun skulle sendes hjem med mer smertestillende, ettersom anfallet hadde gått over.

Piece of cake foreløpig, men Isak visste godt at vaktene fort kunne endre seg.

Isak gikk inn på gult akuttrom, der han skulle være stasjonert i dag også, og hilste på pasientene.

Dama med gallestein var allerede klar for å dra hjem, selv om hun var litt sur for å bli sendt hjem.

I går etter at han kom hjem, hadde han bare deisa rett ned i sofaen, vanvittig sliten. Der hadde han blitt til roomien hans, Magnus hadde kommet hjem.

Magnus, som studerte til lektor, og hadde ekstrajobb på Rema ved siden av studiene, hadde slengt seg ned ved siden av Isak i sofaen.

«Tøff dag?» spurte han

«You have no idea» svarte Isak med et sukk.

Og snille Magnus hadde kommet med pils og Grandis, servert på pappkartongen, til Isak, og der hadde de sittet hele kvelden foran tv`n. Sett på all dritten som var på tv på en mandagskveld og kommentert og ledd.

De hadde bestemt seg for å leie en leilighet sammen, slik at de kunne spare til å kjøpe seg noe eget senere. Hvertfall Isak. Magnus klarte ikke å spare stort med lønna fra Rema og studelånet som inntekt.

Isak hadde lagt seg tidlig, men fikk ikke sove. Det var ikke noe nytt. Men natta før hadde tankene vandret til en turnuslege. En meget pen turnuslege. En ny turnuslege, som ikke hadde sett Isak fra hans beste side. En turnuslege som garantert var straight. En turnuslege som kun hadde sett «gretne Isak» og ikke sjarmerende Isak.

Denne turnuslegen sto foran Isak akkurat nå. Isak som hadde håpa på å unngå Even i dag.

Even så litt bortkommen ut. Selvtillitten han hadde vist på den korte stunda Isak hadde sett han i går, var viska vekk. Even så også ut som han ville unngå Isak.

«Ikke så rart», tenkte Isak  «Jeg hadde unngått meg selv også.»

Even så ikke på Isak en eneste gang, en bladde fort i papirene til nyrebekkenbetennelsen, skrev opp antibiotika intravenøst, 1 l Ringer(som allerede hang opp) og mer smertestillende.

«Hun må legges inn» sa Even mens han skribla på medisinlista og ordna med innleggelsepapirene.

«Jeg skal snakke med koordinatoren jeg» sa Isak.

Even bare nikka, ga Isak papirene og forsvant rundt hjørnet. Fortsatt uten å kaste så mye som et blikk på Isak.

«Hva var det der da?» Mutta, sykepleieren som Isak delte gult akuttrom med denne kvelden, så på Isak med spørrende øyne.

«Vettafaen jeg», svarte Isak. «Det var litt hektisk her i går, som vanlig, han er ny, og jeg var vel ikke hyggelig nok for han da....»

Mutta trekker bare på skuldrene og går bort til medisinskapet for å låse ut antibiotka til Isaks pasient.

Når Isak skal ha pause, går han ned til kantina for å kjøpe middag.  De eneste gangene han spiser middag med grønnsaker er når han har seinvakt, og kjøper middag der.

Han går opp til vaktrommet for å spise. De har betalt matpause, og kan ikke forlate avdelingen under matpausen.

Inne på vaktrommet sitter en person til. En person Isak hadde prøvd å unngå hele dagen.

Even sitter ved det ene bordet og blar i noen gamle ukeblader med en middagstallerken fra kantina foran seg. Det er ikke vanlig at legene sitter her under pausen sin, men noen gjør det, og Isak synes alltid det er hyggelig. Han bruker å diskutere fag med dem, ivrig.

Isak går stille bort til det andre bordet, setter seg i sofaen rundt det.

Even ser opp på han, og nikker.

Isak nikker tilbake.

Så blir det stille,pinlig stille.

Isak bestemmer seg for å bryte stillheten.

«Døh, unnskyld for i går. Var ikke meninga å være så grinete, men det kokte her nede og jeg var dødssliten og rimelig stressa»

«Det går bra, Isak. Jeg skjønte det var en rimelig hektisk dag, men jeg følte meg litt lost. Det går bedre i dag da. Godt med en roligere dag her.»

«Mhm», nikker Isak.

Det blir stille igjen. Even fortsetter å bla i bladet, og det virker som om Hjemmet fra forrige uke og alle strikkeoppskriftene er  veldig interressante.

Det er Isak som snakker først igjen.

«Når er du ferdig i dag da....?» og angrer straks på det han akkurat sa, for nå hørtes det ut som han har planer om å finne på noe sammen med Even etter jobb. Men tausheten mellom dem begynner å bli pinlig, så Isak føler han må si noe.

«Ferdi klokka sju»

«Gaad, for en treiging», tenker Isak. Her prøver han å få i gang en samtale å være hyggelig etter i går, så får han kun korte svar fra en fyr som ikke ser på han når han snakker en gang.

«Hvordan det, forresten?», Even bryter stillheten, og for en gangs skyld ser han opp på Isak, og glimtet han hadde i øyet i går er tilbake.

«Nesj, ingenting. Bare at jeg vet at dere turnusleger jobber sykt mye og har snåle skift»

Even ser litt skuffa ut.

«Sykt mye», svarer han. «Men heldigvis slipper jeg å jobbe netter da»

«Åh, hvorfor det?», spør Isak.

Akkurat da piper det i callingen til Even, og han ser litt letta ut over avbrytelsen.

«Jeg må gå, Isak. Vi snakkes.», sier Even og forsvinner ut av døra på vaktrommet.

Isak blir sittende igjen å pirke i den tørre fisken og hjelkokte gulerøttene fra kantina.


	4. Tirsdag 19:09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poster litt ofte akkurat nå, fordi jeg har ei litta høstferieuke ;)

 

Even er ferdig med vakta si. Egentlig en ganske uinterressant vakt.  Etter at han hadde fått være med på et par operasjoner, hadde han hatt en innleggelse av et suprapubiskateter, fjerning av noen abcesser som stinka døden, og det var det hele.

Vilde, en søt og hyggelig sykepleier hadde assistert han. Sprudlet rundt ham og pasientene, alltid smilende, og fryktelig pratsom. Svinset rundt mens hun hentet utstyr og bedøvelsesmidler. Men Even ble ikke irritert på henne, selv om hun til tider pratet voldsomt høyt og mye.

Og pasientene så ut til å elske henne, spesielt de litt eldre mennene. Hun lo og flørtet tilbake, når de kom med litt keitete replikker til henne. Hun hadde en egen evne til å få dem alle til å slappe av.

Han hadde også fått tid til å drikke te med Sana og Yousef, som også var turnuslege under samme program som Even.

Så hadde han lagt inn en av Isaks pasienter.

Isak....

Even forsto ikke hvorfor han var så fascinert av denne mannen. Han var sur og gretten, selv om han hadde bedt om unnskyldning i dag.

 

Når Isak hadde kommet inn på vaktrommet i dag, i pausen sin, hadde ikke Even visst hvor han skulle se. Helt ulik seg selv. Fryktelig ulik seg selv.

Isak hadde stoppet litt i døråpningen, men til slutt gått bort til et annet bord enn det Even satt ved.

Han hadde prøvd å finne på noe smart å si, for tausheten mellom dem var klein.

Isak hadde brutt tausheten til slutt, med å be om unnskylding. Han hadde sett litt ned i bordet da Even så på han, tydelig flau over hvordan han hadde vært i går. Og hadde han rødma litt? Det hadde sett ut som om øreflippene hans hadde blitt en anelse mer rosa. De ble hvertfall knallrøde når han hadde spurt Even om når han var ferdig på jobb.

En liten stund hadde han trodd at Isak ville finne på noe sammen med han etter jobb, helt til han kom på at Isak sikkert ikke var ferdig med vakta si før kl. 22.00.

Even hadde lyst til å erte han med det samme, se om det var mulig å få han enda rødere. Men det var et eller annet med Isak, som gjorde at han ikke klarte å oppføre seg normalt. Klarte ikke å være seg selv. Og selvfølgelig ville ikke Isak treffe han utenfor jobben.

Isak var uten tvil den peneste mannen Even hadde sett. Med de mosegrønne øynene og mørke lange øyenvipper, den rette nesa, de nydelige leppene og en liten, mandig grop i haka.

Og håret, de lyse bølgete håret. Han hadde lyst til å stryke over håret til Isak, begrave fingrene i det.....

Og det var slike tanker som gjorde at Even ikke klarte å se på Isak når Isak snakket til han.

For et inntrykk han må ha gjort. Først dumpende inn bak et forheng i går, i siste liten og gjort Isak irritert, og i dag helt ute av stand til å se på han, eller føre en normal samtale. Ikke likt Even i det hele tatt....

Isak måtte tro han var en nerdete dustelege, uten sosiale evner.  Noen leger var jo slik. Men ikke Even.  Det var kun Isak som fikk han til å bli som en geleklump, og gjorde at tunga hans fikk tusen knuter. Even, som så på seg selv som en laidback og rolig fyr, som lett kom i kontakt med mennesker.

Men Isak fikk han til å gå helt i stå. Den følelsen han hadde fått når han hadde tatt den andre mannen i hånden dagen før, var noe han aldri hadde kjent tidligere. 

Dette etter bare noen øyeblikk sammen med han. Og Isak likte sikkert bare damer også. Det var jo ikke sånn at alle mannlige sykepleiere var homofile. De fleste mannlige sykepleierne _var_ faktisk ikke det, så Even måtte få viska vekk slike tanker om Isak. Damene fallt nok som fluer for han. 

Even hadde alltid vært åpen om at han også likte menn. For Even spilte kjønn ingen rolle. Love is love, liksom. Han hadde aldri vært sammen med en mann, men hadde hooka med noen etter at det ble slutt med Sonja, og før han ble sammen med Agata, kjæresten han hadde hatt mens han studerte til lege i Polen.

Han finner fram øretelefonen og putter de i ørene, finner spillelista si på Spotify og stapper hendene i jakkelomma i den kjølige oktoberluften, og smiler mens han tenker på Isak.

Han skulle jo slutte å tenke på Isak, men klarer det faktisk ikke.....

Han smiler fortsatt når han hopper på trikken som skal ta han hjem.

I morgen skal han ta seg sammen, og ikke oppføre seg som en idiot foran den unge, mannlige sykepleieren.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos og kommentarer. Det hjelper veldig når man ikke er så selvsikker i forhold til skrivingen sin :)


	5. Torsdag 16:16

 

 

Isak hadde fri i dag.

Han hadde laga turnusen sin selv, så han han hadde plotta inn en og annen fridag der han kunne.

Han hadde ikke laget noen planer, bare sulla rundt i leiligheten i t-skjorte og joggebukse. Og i sokker med hull på. Hadde ikke gidda å dusje en gang.

Han hadde vaska badet,det så ikke ut. To gutter som delte bad skulle i utgangspunktet ikke være noe problem, men hva Magnus hadde drevet på med der inne i morges før han dro på forelesning, var utenfor fatteevne for Isak. Vasken hadde vært full av såpeskum, det samme hadde dusjen, og det sto ei halvtom Zalo-flaske på benken rundt vasken.

Og mørke flekker av uviss årsak rundt omkring. Isak hadde brukt makt, og klorin, for å få vekk disse flekkene, uten å lykkes.

Så hadde han satt på en maskin med klær,  rydda ut av oppvaskmaskina og fyllt den på nytt.

Nå satt han i sofaen med laptopen på fanget. Han jobbet med en presentasjon om drukning som han skulle holde på neste fagdag ved akuttmottaket.  Et foredrag avdelingslederen hadde spurt han om å holde, med bedende øyne. «Pleeeease, Isak».  Isak klarte ikke å motstå de bedende øynen, og hadde sagt ja. Han som hatet å stå foran masse folk, angra bittert på at han hadde gått med på det. Selv om det bare var kolleger og folk han kjente godt. Hva om Even kom på den fagdagen? Lite sannsynlig egentlig, ettersom det kun var for sykepleierne i mottaket. Men innimellom dukka også noen av legene opp, mest for å lære bort noe.

Etter en stund ble han rastløs og lei av å skrive om ulike typer drukning og måter man kunne redde en som hadde druknet på, og begynte å bla rundt på facebook.

Han lette etter Even. Even som han ikke visste etternavnet på.

Det var ikke så få Even, så han klikka på alle profilene, for å se om profilbildene stemte med den Even han lette etter.

Han fant han til slutt. Even Bech Næsheim. Hørtes litt posh ut i grunnen. På profilbildet var han avbildet sammen med ei dame med lilla hår. Det var tatt for et par år siden, og under var det flere hjerter. Dama, Agata som hun het ut fra taggen på bildet, var pen. Veldig pen. Hun passa godt til Even, som også var veldig pen. Og selvfølgelig hadde Even dame. Typisk Isak sin flaks, når han endelig ble småinterressert i noen, så var de opptatt. Med ei dame. Ellers var facebooken hans lukket, bortsett fra at det sto at han hadde studert medisin i Poznan, hvor nå det enn var i verden.

Han smelte igjen laptopen og satt bare en stund og glodde ut i lufta, med null motivasjon til å fortsette på foredraget sitt. Han følte at han tørrdruknet litt selv nå. Skuffelsen han følte over at Even hadde dame, gjorde at han fikk litt vondt for å puste.

Han forsto ikke hva det var som gjorde at han syntes Even var så spennende. Greit nok at han var det peneste Isak hadde sett i levende live, men han virka helt blotta for sosiale antenner. Det var kjempevanskelig å holde en samtale gående med han. Han hadde nesten virka litt sjenert sist han så han. Svart med korte setninger, ikke sett på Isak, bladd seg febrilsk gjennom kake- og strikkeoppskrifter og Isak syntes han hadde vært litt merkelig.....men fortsatt veldig interressant. Litt for interressant enn hva Isak turte å innrømme for seg selv.

Han hadde ikke sett Even på jobb dagen før. Enten hadde han fri, var opptatt på operasjonsstua, eller ville unngå Isak hvis han kunne. 

Så han var tydeligvis bare å glemme, der han blomstra med dama si på bildet.

Han hører plutselig nøkkelen gå i ytterdøra, døra åpne seg, for så å smelle hardt igjen.

«Har jeg ikke sagt at du må slutte å smelle med den døra, Magnus!!» ,roper Isak irritert til han som står i gangen.

«Sorry,sorry, sorry», er svaret han får tilbake.

Magnus kommer inn i stua med ei lue tredd nedover ørene og setter seg ved siden av Isak. Klin oppi Isak. 

«Space Magnus,space», tenker Isak litt irritert inni seg

«Hva driver du med a?» spør Magnus og ser på laptopen i fanget til Isak.

«Skriver på no greier til jobb, no drukningsgreier» Isak sukker. «Men skulle ikke du på jobb etter skolen a? Hvorfor er du hjemme nå?»

«Ringte meg inn sjuk. Kan`ke gå rundt med lue på jobb» Magnus ser litt flau ut. Flau er ikke ord man bruker så ofte om Magnus, men nå er han en smule rød.

«What? Du er jo aldri borte fra jobb. Hva er greia med lua a?» Isak ser på Magnus og nikker mot lua.

«Du vet hun Mette i kullet mitt,sant?»

Isak nikker bekreftende. Mette er Magnus sitt siste crush.

«Overhørte hun si at hun digga Robert Downey jr en dag. At han var den mest snasne typen hun har sett noen gang. Dritsexy liksom. Og jeg ligner jo ikke på han. Han er mørk, jeg er lys.»

Isak begynner å flire. Flire høyt. Det er nesten ingen som får han til å le så mye som Magnus.

«Ta av deg lua, så jeg får se! Du har vel ikke farga håret ditt?»

«Jo..» mumler Magnus, mens han sakte tar av seg lua. Håret til Magnus er nesten svart. Mørkebrunt, på grensa til svart.

«Herregud, Magnus! Serr! Du ser jo ikke ut. Øyebryna dine matcher ikke den hårfargen akkurat» Isak flirer så tårene triller.

«Jeg VET jo det» roper Magnus. «Hvorfor tror du jeg har gått rundt med lue i dag da? Prøvde å vaske det ut med Zalo i morges, for jeg har hørt at Zalo renser håret, men det funka jo IKKE»

«Du er bare for desp, Magnus. Det går jo an å bare være seg sjøl også. Ikke endre utseende og personlighet for å få noen til å like deg tilbake»

«Men hva gjør jeg med det her da??» Magnus er ikke ferdig med ropinga si og peker desperat på håret sitt. «Du som er homo vet sikkert mye om hår. Du har sikkert noen tips, Isak?»

Isak himler med øynene. Typisk Magnus å lire utav seg noe sånnt. Men han orker ikke å irettesette han eller bli fornærma på kompisen.

«Ser det ut som jeg bryr meg om hår, Magnus? Jeg aner virkelig ikke hva du skal gjøre med det der.... Shave det sikkert?»

«What? Jeg kan jo ikke gå rundt som en roll-on heller!» Magnus roper fortsatt. «Jeg googler det» Og dermed river Magnus laptopen til Isak ut av fanget hans, åpner den, og det første Magnus ser er facebook-siden til Even....

Isak kjenner at ørene hans blir varme.

«Hvem er det her a?» spør Magnus. «Ny loverboy?» Magnus blunker flørtende med begge øya, vifter med øyenvippene,og dasker borti skuldra til Isak.

«Nesj, bare en på jobb. Ny turnuslege. Kirurg.  Jeg stalker alltid nye folk på jobb på facebook.» lyver han «Dessuten har han dame»

«Han kan vel like gutter selv om han har dame? Han er dritkjekk da. Bildet er jo over to år gammelt.  Ikke sikkert han er sammen med den dama lenger.»

«Uansett så er han en raring. Går ikke an å snakke med han, han virker helt fjern når jeg prøver.» Isak sukker. «Hjelper ikke hvor hot du er når du ikke kan prate med folk. Litt av noen doktorskills på han der.»

«Flaks at han skal bli kirurg da, da slipper han jo å prate med pasientene, de ligger jo i dvale uansett når han skjærer i dem og er ikke spesielt pratsomme» Magnus ler, og Isak snøfter og rister på hodet.

«Men drit i Even da»,sier Isak brått «Vi skulle jo sjekke hvordan vi skal få fiksa det håret ditt.»

Magnus er heldigvis lett å lede unna en samtale Isak ikke vil ha.

Og de kommer fram til at det å bleike håret til Magnus løser problemet. Enten det, eller å farge øyenbryn og øyenvipper. Det siste dropper de glatt.

De går sammen ned til Kiwi rett ved der de bor, handler bleikemiddel, går hjem igjen og Isak kliner bleikemiddel i håret til Magnus. Når Magnus vasker det ut, er håret hans oransje. Oransje og ganske så ødelagt.

Isak har ikke ledd så mye på lenge. Han står bøyd foran vasken på badet, holder seg for magen og skratter høylydt.

Magnus er fortvila.

De ender opp med den beste løsninga akurat nå, nemlig å barbere hodet til Magnus.

«Pfft, det vokser ut igjen», sa Isak trøstende. «Om to måneder eller no, er håret ditt helt uvokst. Til jul har du like mye hår igjen» Isak lyver så det renner av han,og Magnus, evig optimistiske Magnus, tror på han.

Isak vurderer en stund å shave sitt eget hår i sympati med kompisen. Han hadde nok sett hot ut i buzzcut, men slår tanken fra seg, da han liker håret sitt akkurat som det er.

«Men serr, Mags, hvordan har du tenkt å få bort alle flekkene etter hårfargen din på badet? Tro`kke Gundersen blir så blid hvis han får se det altså. Vips er alle despositumspenga våre borte til nye baderomsmøbler»

«Faen....shit» Mumler Magnus, tjuvlåner laptopen til Isak igjen, taster fort inn noen setninger  i google søkebaren og roper ut svaret: «Hårspray! Hårspray fjerner flekkene. Vi trenger hårspray, Isak!»

«DU trenger hårspray, Magnus. Ikke VI»

Magnus får låne en grå caps av Isak til å ha på hodet dagen etter.

Og takket være Magnus, tenker ikke Isak mer på Even....denne kvelden hvertfall.


	6. Torsdag 17:07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for oppmuntrende kommentarer <3

 

Even hadde ikke sett Isak på to dager.

Kanskje han var sjuk?

Hadde virka helt fin på tirsdag, veldig fin faktisk. Altfor fin.

Ideen om at han skulle ta seg sammen rundt Isak funka jo ikke når Isak ikke var tilstede.

Han turte ikke å spørre etter han heller. Han hadde jo ingen grunn til det. Han hadde møtt Isak såvidt tre ganger, og mottaket florerte av andre dyktige sykepleiere, så han kunne ikke spørre.

På vaktrommet hang det opp en lapp om lønningspils på fredag.

Even hadde skrevet seg opp, etter at Yousef hadde mast på han. Han drakk nesten ikke, men det var grei måte å bli kjent med kolleger på uansett. Og han hadde faktisk tid på fredag. Var tidlig ferdig på jobb, kunne dra hjem å slappe av, dusje og så ut for å drikke litt pils.  

Flere av sykepleierne hadde skrevet seg opp også, og Even kunne bare håpe på at det navnet han ønsket skulle dukke opp på listen.

Even så på callingen sin som pep, og så han var ønska på post. operativ.  En av pasientene hans hadde våknet etter et inngrep, og Even måtte fikse utskrivningspapirer og resepter. Det var en pasient som hadde vært inne til dagkirurgi, og var klar til å dra hjem. En ung gutt som hadde fjerna mandlene. Even måtte snakke med foreldrene til gutten også, forklare om mulige komplikasjoner etter slike inngrep, at det var viktig at de kontakta lege om gutten skulle begynne å blø, om flytende føde, og om smertestillende i form av stikkpiller.

Når Even kommer tilbake til vaktrommet, står Mutta, en av sykepleierne, og skriver seg opp på lønningspils-lista.

Han prater i mobilen, og prøver å overtale den i andre enden til å bli med på fredag også.

«Si ja da!  Det blir digg. Du blir jo aldri med på noe lenger....»

Mutta ruller med øynene, og noterer et navn på lista. Ler litt, og er tydelig glad for at han klarte å overtale personen på den andre siden av røret.

Han ser opp på Even, peker på navnet til Even på lista og gir han «thumbs up»

«Herlig. Du er notert. Blir så bra at. Vi snakkes a, bror. Kos deg med fri, vi klarer oss strålende her uten deg» Mutta ler igjen.

Så legger han på og går ut fra vaktrommet.

Og navnet Mutta har skrevet opp er Isak.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper jeg får tid til å skrive om lønningspils i morgen. Lønningsdag i helsevesenet er den 12. hver måned. Og lønningspils har vi innimellom, og det er ikke måte på hvordan vi bånder da ;)


	7. Lønningspils fredag 20.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer altså lønningspilsen til akutten. Litt klein stemning innimellom,tror jeg. Beklager det. Vulkan og litt blod, i ekte Skam-tradisjon ;)  
> Tusen takk til alle, snille dere som kommer med så hyggelige kommentarer. Jeg blir nesten litt rørt over at noen gidder å lese, og i tillegg kommentere :)  
> Det lengste kapitlet hittil.....

 

De skulle møtes på Vulkan. Vilde hadde bestemt plassen.  Isak ante ikke hvor det var, han hadde ikke engang hørt om plassen, så Mutta skulle komme hjem til han på vors, slik at de kunne dra dit sammen. Mutta drakk ikke alkohol, men fikk Isak i strålende humør, så når de dro fra leiligheten, var Isak småbrisen og fnisete.

Mutta var jobb-broren hans. Isak digget Mutta. Rolige, sindige Mutta. Dritdyktig sykepleier, morsom og en god venn. Broren min, sa Isak alltid om Mutta.

Han ante ikke hva han skulle ha på seg, men endte opp med svarte jeans og ei enkel svart t-skjorte med v-hals. Så hadde han slått til å kjøpt seg en svart bikerjakke i skinnimitasjon. Ikke helt hans stil, men Magnus hadde overtalt han. Egentlig så dreit han i klær, og kunne godt ha kommet i sweats og hoodie, hvis han hadde kunnet.

«Hvem er det som kommer da?» spør Isak Mutta mens de går ned mot Vulkan.

«Vi blir ikke så mange, noen har høstferie og shit, og noen har jo jobbehelg. Siri, Heidi og Jakob kunne ikke,men Vilde og Chris kommer. Eskild også tror jeg. Og noen av turnuslegene. Han der lange nye hadde skrevet seg på hvertfall, og Yousef, og sikkert Sana også. Der Yousef er, er også Sana» svarer Mutta og gliser.

Han der lange,nye kunne ikke være andre enn Even.

Isak sukker. Det ligger an til å bli en klein kveld. Sana og Yousef som oppførte seg som teite tenåringer rundt hverandre, Even som ikke snakker med Isak, og så Chris, koordinatoren, den eneste som ikke hadde fått med seg at Isak var homofil enda, og som aldri ga seg med den evige og nytteløse flørtinga si i hans retning. Han syntes nesten litt synd på henne. Hun var jo søt, så hun trengte ikke å kaste bort tia si på Isak. At hun ikke hadde tatt hintet ennå, var bemerkelsesverdig. Han flørta jo ikke akkurat tilbake, og han var lei av å «komme ut» hele tiden, så ikke faen om han kom til å si noe til henne selv.

Han får nesten lyst til å snu og dra hjem. Sitte i sofaen, se på Skavlan og stryke Magnus over håret. Håret til Magnus, eller det som var igjen av det, var som fløyel å ta på nå.

De går inn på Vulkan, og blir møtt av noe som høres ut som Susanne Sundfør sin stemme over høytalerne. 

_"And the river flows beneath your skin_   
_Like savage horses kept within_   
_And all is wasted in the sand_   
_Like breaking diamonds with your hand”_

Isak ser Sana først og hun vinker til han fra bordet hun sitter ved. Hun har på seg en svart hijab og en nydelig gul kjole. Sana er vakker. Hun leker med fingrene til Yousef som ligger oppå bordet. Og på den andre siden av henne, sitter Even.

Isak klarer nesten ikke å ta blikket vekk fra han. Men kan ikke stirre heller, så han ser fort ned.

Even i trange jeans og stram skjorte er som et eventyr. Håret hans er ikke like bustete som det pleier, men kamma bakover i en slags Elvis-sleik, men alikvel har noen hårstrå sneket seg ned i pannen hans. Og det krøller seg fortsatt bak og rundt den delikate nakken hans. Isak er så brisen, at han kjenner at han har lyst til å legge leppene sine mot den nakken, gni nesa mot den og snuse inn duften av Even.

«Skjerp deg, Isak!»,sier han stille til seg selv.

Even ser opp han også, smiler forsiktig mot Isak og Mutta, men ser raskt ned på ølen sin igjen. Even drikker fancy øl av flaske.

Isak klarer ikke det her, så han strener bort til baren og kjøper seg en halvliter. Mutta har allerde gått bort til bordet til de andre, og satt seg rett over Yousef og Sana. Det betydde at Isak måtte sette seg rett over Even. Shit. Eller ved siden av han. Rett over eller ved siden av.....hva var det verste egentlig?

Han går selvsikkert bort til bordet, påtatt selvsikkert, for inni seg er han en skjelvende masse.

Og setter seg rett over Even etter å ha high-fiva Yousef og klemt Sana.

Hvordan hilser han på Even da? Isak aner ikke. De er jo ikke venner, de har knapt møttes.

«Hei», bestemmer han seg for, fortsatt påtatt selvsikker.  Et enkelt og greit «hei», før han setter seg tvers over bordet for den andre mannen. Han har hvertfall Mutta ved siden av seg som støtte.

Even gliser mot han «Hei, Isak. Jeg trodde du hadde fordufta»

«Nesj, har bare hatt fri» Isak er forundra over at Even har lagt merke til at han har vært borte. Og forundra over at legen på andre siden av bordet snakker, og i tillegg ser på han mens han snakker.

«Hvor er de andre a?» Spør Isak. «Trodde det skulle komme fler»

«De kommer», svarer Sana. «De vorser hos Eskild, og du vet jo hvordan det går».

Eskild er en av de fagansvarlige på jobb. En fyr som ikke tok seg selv så veldig høytidelig, og som gjerne tok seg en fest.

«Jupp, I know» , sier Isak og flirer, mens han gløtter opp på Even igjen.

Even sitter og leker med ølflaska si, river av etiketten.

«Har du funnet deg bedre til rette nå eller?» spør Isak.

«Joa,det går litt bedre. Jeg følte meg helt bortkommen den første dagen. Ingen viste meg rundt,ingen forklarte meg noe, bortsett fra Sana da», sier Even og smiler mot Sana.

«Sana er gull hun» Isak smiler også.

«Vet du at Sana og Isak har vært venner siden de var omtrent  17 år gamle?», spør Yousef «De gikk på Nissen sammen»

«Nei, det visste jeg ikke, men så kjenner jeg ikke Isak heller da», sier Even og smiler lurt til Isak.

«Han er ikke verdt å kjenne heller», Mutta klapper Isak på ryggen. «Han er så grinete hele tiden. Er ikke verdt å kaste bort tid på å bli kjent med han»

Isak dæljer til Mutta, og Mutta flirer.

«Der ser dere! Jeg kaller han broren min bare for å være snill. Har da litt sympati med gutten, men han bør få seg et ligg snart, før han blir til en sitrusfrukt, så sur som han er»

Isak blir flau og har lyst til å krype under bordet. Så utrolig unødvendig av Mutta. Han bare glaner olmt bort på han.

Heldigvis blir de avbrutt av et trekløver som kommer ramlende inn døra til Vulkan, før Mutta rekker å drite ut Isak mer.

Chris, Vilde og Eskild kommer fnisende bort til bordet, tydelig beruset.

Vilde hiver seg rundt halsen til Even, og klemmer han bakfra. «Eeeeeven, den pene leeeegen», roper hun. «Jeg _er_ såååååå glad i deg!», sier hun før hun kysser han på kinnet og deiser ned på stolen ved siden av han, med en hånd i nakken hans.

Even ler av henne, men sier ikke noe.

Isak skulle ønske det var hans hånd som holdt rundt den nakken.

«Han æ`kke så pen som Isak, da», utbryter Chris, mens hun blunker til Isak, og slikker seg på leppene.

«Nå får du gi deg med å prøve deg på stakkars Isak», sier Eskild. «Han er ikke interressert i deg vet du vel?»

«Det er ganske frekt å si da, Eskild», Chris blir fornærma. «Han kan vel like greit bli interressert i meg som i andre damer!»

«Isak LIKER ikke damer, Chris! Isak er homofil! Det er helt merkelig at du ikke har fått det med deg ennå, eller har du fortrengt det? Isak kommer aldri til å bli interressert i deg på den måten du vil.» Sana er skarp når hun snakker, som alltid når hun vil ha fram et poeng.

Isak får mer og mer lyst til å krype under bordet, krype bortetter gulvet, ut utgangsdøra, flykte hjem til sofaen og fløyelshåret til Magnus. Det er visst «drite-ut-Isak-dagen» i dag.

«Åh», sier Chris, og ser på Isak med store øyne «Serr?»

«Ja, serr....», sukker Isak.

Even har også sperret øynene opp etter tiraden til Sana. Han ser også på Isak med like store og sjokkerte øyne som Chris.

«Flott», tenker Isak «Han er vel homofob også, i tillegg til å ha dame.....»

Eskild, som er mester i å heve enhver kleine stemning, reiser seg opp og klapper i hendene før noen får sagt noe mer.

«Okey, guys, gays and dolls. Noen som vil ha mer å drikke? Jag bjuder! Denne runden altså, ikke hele kvelden, bare en runde.....neste runde får noen andre ta....de rike og vakre legene for eksempel»

Han ser rundt på bordet for å sjekke hva folk drikker, og tar med seg Vilde og Chris bort til baren for å hjelpe til med å bære. Heldigvis er det lang kø i baren.

«Så....hva har du gjort mens du har hatt fri da, Isak?», spør Even, som alltid må si navnet til Isak når han snakker til han, virker det som. Han liker å høre Even si navnet sitt.

«Har skrevet på no greier om drukning som jeg skal fortelle om på neste fagdag.»

«Ah, spennende. Når er den fagdagen da? Kunne tenkt meg å fått med meg det. Jeg kan for lite om drukningsulykker»

Isak får nesten panikk på tanken på at Even skal sitte der som tilhører.

«Neste uke en gang....jeg husker ikke datoen» Han lyver og ser ned i bordet, blir plutselig veldig sjenert. At Even med de blå,blå øynene skal sitte å se på han,mens han skal stå der oppe aleine og prate, er en uutholdelig tanke. Han kommer ikke til å tenke på annet enn hva Even syns.

«Jeg kan spørre Eskild, han vet det sikkert», sier Even og smiler til Isak.

«Joa....»

«Fortell om Magnus i går a», avbryter Mutta.

Noen ganger kunne Isak ha kyssa Mutta.

Det er latter rundt bordet igjen etter at Isak har fortalt om håret til Magnus.

Og fortsatt god stemning når Eskild, Chris og Vilde kommer tilbake med mer drikke.

Men Chris er litt for full, så akkurat når hun skal sette en øl foran Isak, snubler hun litt, og når hun skal ta seg for, smeller hun albuen rett i nesa til Isak.

Isak ser stjerner, svarte og grønne dotter, og holder seg fast i bordet for å ikke ramle av stolen.

«Helvete da, Chris!», roper han, før han kjenner at det drypper fra nesen hans.

Før han rekker å gjøre noe, har Even dratt stolen hans unna bordet og satt seg på huk foran han. Store varme hender legger seg over kinnene hans, og han ser ned på bekymrede blå øyne.

«Går det bra, Isak?» spør Even. «Bøy deg framover og klem over neseroten, der du kjenner at beinet stopper»

Isak _vet_ jo det, men han har ikke lyst til å være spydig mot Even akkurat nå.

Kjappe hender dytter servietter oppi neseborene hans, og Yousef kommer for å undersøke han. «Han har ikke brukket nesen, heldigvis»

Chris står bare og måper, mens hun stryker ei hånd over ryggen hans for å trøste, og samtidig be om unnskyldning.

«Det går bra», får Isak mumla frem. «Det er bare litt blod» Han prøver å spøke det vekk, men det dundrer i nesa og i panna hans.

Den ene bartenderen kommer bort med flere servietter, da de få de hadde allerede er gjennomtrukket av Isaks blod.

«Hvordan føler du deg, Isak? Vil du legge deg ned? Vil du hjem?» Even sin stemme er mild når han spør. Han har fortsatt en hånd på kinnet til Isak. Den andre ligger på låret hans. Det kjennes varmt og trygt ut.

«Hodet dundrer, nesa er sikkert stor som en potet, og jeg har sikkert blitt blodfattig. Flaks at jeg har på meg svarte klær i dag» Isak prøver seg på en spøk igjen. Den er jo ikke morsom en gang.....

«Er Magnus hjemme?» spør Mutta.

«Ja, Magnus er hjemme», svarer Isak.

«Okey, da får vi deg hjem. Jeg ringer Magnus og forteller han hva som har skjedd, så blir en av oss med deg i taxien»

«Jeg kan bli med Isak» tilbyr Even seg kjapt. «Jeg hadde tenkt meg hjem snart alikvel»

De får Isak opp fra stolen etter at de har fått stoppa blødningen. Det går litt rundt for han med det samme, men Even er der og støtter han. Sammen går de ut i den kjølige oktoberkvelden og inn i en taxi.

Even setter seg baki sammen med Isak.

De er tause hele turen, men denne gangen er ikke tausheten pinlig. Isak føler en slags ro over seg. Han føler seg beskytta, og Even ser bort på han hele tiden, for å sjekke om Isak har det bra.

«Kommer du deg opp alene? Skal jeg følge deg?» spør Even når de er framme.

«Neida, det går fint nå. Var bare litt svimmel med det samme. Det er bare to etasjer, så det skal jeg klare»

Isak stabler seg ut av taxien, og prøver å finne fram kortet sitt for å betale.

«Ikke tenk på det, Isak. Jeg betaler», sier Even

«Jeg liker ikke å skylde folk penger ass», svarer Isak.

«Du får spandere en kaffe på meg en dag da vet du», sier Even og så blunker han faen meg igjen.  Den usikre Even er som visket vekk. Isak er sikker på at det er fordi han har drukket øl.

 «Forresten.... gi meg telefonen din, Isak»

«Hvorfor det?» spør Isak og sperrer opp øynene.

«Jeg skal ringe meg selv fra den, så jeg har nummeret ditt, slik at jeg kan sjekke hvordan det går med deg»

Isak gjør som han sier, litt forbauset.

Og mens Even styrer på med telefonen hans, kommer Magnus ut.

Magnus får beskjed om å vekke Isak hver andre time i løpet av natten, og ta kontakt om Isak begynner å kaste opp, eller blø mer.

«Godnatt da, Isak, og god bedring», Even smiler til han

«Godnatt, Even, og takk for hjelpa»

Isak føler seg litt dum der han fortsatt står med servietter stikkende ut fra nesa.

Så går Isak og Magnus inn døra.

Isak ramler nesten oppi senga etter å ha tatt to Paracet. Han er helt utslitt. For en kveld. Magnus hjelper han av med klærne og brer dyna rundt han. Han har lovet Even å holde seg våken i natt for å passe på kompisen.

Isak sovner med en gang, og når Magnus vekker han etter to timer, ser han at det blinker på mobilen sin.

Det er omtrent tusen meldinger fra Chris, der hun ber om unnskyldning gang på gang. Isak får svare henne i morgen.

Så er det en melding til:

 

_Ukjent nummer:_

  * _Hvordan går det med deg? Husk at du kan ringe med en gang hvis det er noe <3_



_Even_

Et føkkings hjerte......

Isak smiler før han sovner igjen. Han får svare Even i morgen også.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musikk betyr mye for meg. Jeg hører på musikk ofte...en dag uten musikk, er som å bade splitter naken ute i januar. Altså, uaktuelt ;)  
> Sang i dette kapittelet: Röyksopp ft. Susanne Sundfør - "Running To The Sea"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzz_Bm0uaWs  
> Den har ikke noen mening i forhold til historien, men det er "min sang for dagen".


	8. Even på jobb




	9. Christina Berg




	10. Lørdag 08:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrevet på nattevakt, i full fart ;)   
> Tusen takk atter en gang for utrolig fine kommentarer <3

 

Even smiler for seg selv, der han leser meldingen fra Isak....på nytt. Han har sikkert lest de 5 ganger allerede.

Det var ikke noe spesielt med meldingene. De var helt vanlige liksom,men de var fra Isak, og det var nok til at Even så på dem og smilte drømmende.

Har lyst til å skrive mer til han, men klarer ikke å komme på noe uten å virke desperat eller teit.

Isak hadde vært hot i går. Brennende hot. Han hadde fiksa håret sitt,så bølgene lå pent omkring ansiktet hans,og luggen hadde falt mykt ned i panna, med  svarte trange jeans, svart tettsittende t-skjorte, der kragebeinet hans hadde vært synlig bak v-halsen. Clavicula perfecto, tenkte Even. Alt med Isak var perfekt. Og i går hadde han vist seg som smart, morsom og hyggelig også. Og svært lett å gjøre flau. Når Isak rødma, var han søtere enn noen gang.

Han hadde hatt lyst til å dra med seg Isak, presse han opp mot en vegg og kysse han. Istedet ble han sittende å pirke på etiketten på ølflaska si, for å holde fingrene sine opptatt og i sjakk.

Han hadde blitt bekymra da han begynte å blø etter slaget til Chris. Tenk om den perfekte nesen hans var brukket. Even hadde nesten lyst til å slå Chris tilbake, men han var jo ikke voldelig, og Chris hadde ikke ment det, så....

Han fikk i det minste tilbragt tid alene med gutten han var så betatt av, selv om de hadde vært tause i taxien. En fin og behagelig taushet. Even hadde hatt lyst til å ta hånda hans, for å trøste, men han tok seg i det. Isak var en mann på 26 år, som sikkert ikke trengte å bli trøsta.

Og så hadde det kommet fram at Isak likte gutter. Så han kunne altså like Even,i teorien hvertfall, sånn etterhvert. Hvis Even var heldig.

Han hadde tenkt å tilby seg å hjelpe han med det foredraget han skulle holde på fagdagen også, men fant ut at han da virket som en bedreviter. Best å være litt ydmyk. Ydmyk og litt mindre desperat.

Fingrene sklir over telefonen. Men han kommer ikke på mer smart å skrive.  Istedet finner han fram en teit meme, i typisk Even stil. Og før han har klart å si a,b eller å, så har han sendt den.

 

 

Herregud, snakk om å drite på draget.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clavicula: Kragebein


	11. "Legg til venn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare en kort liten snutt av et kapittel.....

«Se her a, Magnus! Hva skal jeg svare?»

Isak,som har sovet nesten hele dagen, viser frem den siste meldinga fra Even, en litt teit meme, men som også var litt søt ettersom den kom fra akkurat Even.

«Hva er det der?» spør Magnus.

«Ei melding jeg fikk fra han Even, han som ble med i taxien i går»

«Kjekk type han da», ler Magnus. «Er du interressert i han eller no?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt, han har jo dame, men så sendte han meg et hjerte i går......»

Isak syntes det var litt kleint å stå og snakke om andre menn med kompisen,men han måtte innrømme for seg selv at han likte Even litt for  godt. I går hadde han oppført seg normalt igjen, snakka med Isak, tatt vare på Isak, tatt på Isak.....

«Add han på face da» forslår Magnus «Da får du jo kanskje vite om han fortsatt er sammen med den dama.»

«Han hadde vel forandra profilbilde hvis han ikke var sammen med henne vel?»

«Er jo ikke sikkert det. Kanskje han syntes han er ekstra fin på det bildet. Du har jo ikke bytta profilbilde selv siden du fikk facebook, så hvis han er som deg, blir det ikke endra på de neste ti åra. Kanskje det er søstra også, ikke dama?» Magnus er alltid så optimistisk og positiv, men nei, det er nok ikke søstra. De ligner ikke på hverandre, og måten Even holder rundt henne på, forteller at det definitivt ikke er søstra. Pluss at det er flere røde hjerter under bildet. Ingen er SÅ glad i søstra si.

«Jeg vet ikke jeg nei....Jeg kjenner han jo egentlig ikke, så det blir litt kleint å plutselig sende han en venneforespørsel»

«Gjør som du vil, men jeg hadde gjort det dønn» sier Magnus. «Vil du ha kaffe eller?»

Isak unnlot å svare på det kaffespørsmålet, men Magnus skjenka to kopper alikevel og satte den ene foran Isak på kjøkkenbordet.

«Ikke alle er like desp som deg vettu, Mags»

«Isak....nå er det over  to år siden du slo opp med Espen. Det er på tide med no nytt no. Du kommer til å få innovertiss om du ikke får banga snart.»

«Herregud Mags! Ikke alt dreier seg om DET! Og jeg kan jo ikke legge an på en fyr som sikkert er hetero»

«Add han på face, sier jeg, så får du vite litt mer om han»

Isak åpner facebook på mobilen, og leter opp Even.

Han har forandra profilbilde. Han har ikke det bildet med Agata lenger. Han står alene, ute, vinden rufser til håret hans, og han er penere enn noen sinne.

 

Isak trykker på «legg til venn» før han rekker å ombestemme seg, og etter fem minutter er han godkjent.

Så går de to unge mennene ut for å kjøpe seg noe mat. Ingen av dem føler for å lage noe i dag.  Magnus hadde hatt våkenatt på grunn av Isak, og Isak var fortsatt ikke helt på topp.

Isak sender bare et enkelt «ha ha :) » som svar på den siste meldinga fra Even. Og bestemmer seg for å studere facebooken hans litt senere.

Men først mat, han er kjempesulten.....


	12. Mandag 09:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen historier er faktisk sanne....men litt omskrevet,så den ikke skal kjennes igjen.  
> Kapittelet er skrevet i halvsøvne på nattevakt.....

 

Eskild hadde vært grei i dag, og latt Isak få ha poliklinikken. Den var ikke så travel som resten av akutten var på mandager. Han følte seg i fin form etter fredagen, men det hadde forma seg en blå ring under det ene øyet hans. Slaget mot nesen hadde vært hardere enn han trodde.

Chris krøp nesten rundt han, og han begynte å bli lei av at hun ba om unnskyldning hver gang de møttes i korridoren, eller hver gang Isak kom bort til henne for å fortelle at han hadde en pasient som måtte legges inn. Han forsikra henne gang på gang at det gikk bra, og at han hadde tilgitt henne for lengst. Det var jo et uhell, for christs sake!

Det var ikke så ofte noen måtte legges inn fra poliklinikken, men det hendte. Som regel var det enkle bruddskader, sår, abcesser og en og annen mistanke om DVT.

Det hadde kommet inn en med alkoholdelir, som Isak hadde triagert til rødt, så han var trygt plassert på rødt akuttrom, og en ung mann med testitorsjon, som måtte opereres med en gang. Isak hadde håpa at han skulle få se Even sammen med denne pasienten, men en av overlegene hadde tatt seg av han.

Nå sto han på det lille kontoret på poliklinikken og venta på en pasient, ei godt voksen dame,som var til røntgen med ei arm. Han så på dataskjermen at det var venta inn en abcess også, som garantert kom til Isak. Det var noe av det verste Isak visste. Stinkende abcesser. Han ville heller stå på et isolat sammen med en med gastroenteritt og tørke spy hvis han kunne velge.

Han gikk og fant fram utstyret til kirurgen som måtte tømme den. Xylocain med adrenalin,sprøyter og spisser til bedøvelsesmiddelet, sterile hansker, sterile operasjonsduker, munnbind (to til seg selv, takk!),sutursett,skalpeller og diverse annet. Han håpa han hadde huska alt.

Pasienten sto på venterommet nå, han klarte faktisk ikke å sitte.

«Hei, Isak» hører han plutselig en kjent stemme si bak seg. «Går det greit med deg etter fredag? Jeg har tenkt på deg i helga...» Even ser alvorlig på han.

«Det går bra, har ingen varige men» Isak flirer og ser ned på skoa sine. Han føler seg fortsatt litt flau etter fredag.

«Du har fått deg et lite merke ser jeg» Even peker på den lille blåveisen hans, så nært at han nesten rører borti den.

«Nesj, det er ingenting....» Isak har lyst til å stikke hodet litt framover slik at Even kan røre ved ansiktet hans igjen,men tar seg i det.

Det blir stille igjen,og Even stirrer på Isak med et litt for intenst blikk som gjør at Isak rødmer. Isak hadde sjekka facebooken til Even i helga. Statusen hans var singel, så da var han vel ikke sammen med Agata lenger. Men det betydde egentlig ingenting. Han hadde tross alt vært sammen med ei dame for ikke lenge siden, og omsorgen han hadde vist Isak på fredag var sikkert bare fordi han var en dyktig lege.

«Har en kirurgisk pasient forresten», sier Isak for  å bryte stillheten. «Kan du ta det?» Isak gir Even papirene til han som ikke klarer å sitte.  

« Abcess på perineum?» spør Even

«Ja» svarer Isak.

Even tenker litt,mens han leser om pasienten.

«Hm....vi får ta han inn å undersøke han da. På gyn-rommet tenker jeg. Få mannen oppi en gyn-stol. Blir bedre for oss å jobbe da.»

«Serr? Du kødder nå?» Isak bare gaper.

«Nei, jeg mener det på alvor. Det er nesten ingen annen måte å gjøre det på.»

«Da får du hente han inn selv og plassere han oppi den stolen. Jeg gjør det ikke! Han står på venterommet. Si fra når alt er klart, så kommer jeg inn og hjelper deg. Resten får du fikse selv»

«Okey»  flirer Even «Nå er du sta, Isak, sta og bossy, men jeg liker det»

 

Etter en stund blir Isak henta av Even for å assistere han,men mannen i gyn-stolen er livredd. Nesten panikkslagen, så etter å ha snakka med den ene overlegen blir det bestemt at han skal legges i narkose og at abcessen blir fjerna på en operasjonssal. Even må fortsatt skjære i den, Isak slipper.

«Der slapp du billig unna, Isak» Even ler litt mens de begge lener seg over  kontorpulten på gyn-rommet for å ordne med papirene til pasienten. Skulder mot skulder. Hendene deres er så nært hverandre at Isak kjenner varmen fra Even sin. Den trygge,varme Even-hånda.  Hånda som hadde ligget på låret hans på fredag, og som hadde rørt ved ansiktet hans,en kort stund hvertfall.

Plutselig kjenner han en berøring. Evens lillefinger stryker sakte over hans egen lillefinger. En kort berøring, men Isak blir varm i hele seg. Han tør nesten ikke se opp, i redsel for at han kjenner feil, i redsel for at Even bare har kommet borti han tilfeldig. Og når han endelig ser opp,ser Even på han med et lite smil.

Så piper det i callingen til Even.

« De trenger meg på operasjon,så jeg må gå nå,men vi snakkes. Husk at du skylder meg en kaffe da, Isak Valtersen» sier Even med en lav latter,mens han snur seg for å gå. Papirene til pasienten deres holder han i den hånda som akkurat har strøket over Isak sin.

Selvsikre Even er tilbake. Og all selvsikkerhet er som fordufta fra Isak. Han har sjeldent følt seg så nervøs som akkurat nå....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abcess-byll, eller pussfyllt hulrom (au, det er visst dritvondt)  
> Testistorsjon- testikkelvriding (alvorlig, og også fryktelig vondt)  
> Xylocain med adrenalin- enkelt og greit bedøvelse  
> Sutursett- til å sy sting med ;)


	13. Mandag 18:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altså, så hyggelige folk er <3 Tusen takk for så mange fine kommentarer. Jeg rødmer helt på orntli :)

 

 

Even kjenner det virbrer i telefonen han har i legefrakken, og smiler når han ser at han har fått meldig fra Isak.

 

 

 

Altså, Even så på Isak som ganske smart, men nå var han ikke det. Hadde han virkelig ikke skjønt at Even ville drikke kaffe med han alene. Bare de to. Men all tid tilbragt med den unge sykepleieren var aldri bortkasta,så han kunne ikke si nei. 

 


	14. IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke sett filmen, fordi jeg regner med at den er dritskummel, og det er vel derfor jeg ikke har sett den ;) Så liker jeg best ansiktet til Bill Skarsgård uten sminke ;)

 

 

Isak står inne på kinoen og tripper. Det er kaldt ute, og de hadde gått fra kafeen de hadde vært på til kinoen. Han tripper fordi han er kald, men også av forventning. Even hadde sagt han skulle komme om ti minutters tid, han måtte bare finne en plass å parkere.

Magnus står med billettene klare og ei diger bøtte popcorn i armene.

«Dere bør ha ei sånn dere også» proklamerer han til Isak og Mutta «Kjekt å gjemme seg bak under de verste scenene»

At Magnus orker popcorn nå, kan ikke Isak fatte. Han hadde trøkt i seg en diger kebab på vei til kafeen, drukket tre store kaffe latte og spist to svære blåbærmuffins. Magnus måtte ha innvollsorm.

Isak har kjøpt ei flaske grønn Bris og en pose Toffin. Akkurat nå står han og lurer på om det er så lurt med den karamellen. Å smile mot Even med karamell mellom tennene er vel ikke så delikat?

Han har innsett at han synes det er viktig hva Even synes om han. Han har til og med gjort en liten innsats med håret sitt, og tatt på seg den nyeste hettejakka si.  Så her står han nesten like nervøs som da han skulle få vite karakteren på Bacheloren sin. Han må minne seg selv på at han faktisk ikke skal på date,men at de er fire venner som skal på kino sammen.

Han kaster uansett Toffin-posen til Magnus.

Magnus gliser fornøyd, og Isak tenker igjen «Innvollsorm, definivt innvollsorm»

Plutselig kjenner han en hånd på skuldra si, og Magnus har sperra øyene opp og ser på eieren av hånden som står bak Isak. Isak vet hvem sin hånd det er uten å snu seg. Den varmen han kjenner fra den, tilhører ingen andre enn Even.

Han snur seg rundt og blir dratt inn i en klem. «Hei, Isak». En kameratslig klem. Even er nok en klemmer, men han synes klemmen varer lengre enn det som er naturlig for en kameratslig klem.

Even håndhilser på Magnus «Jeg tror ikke vi har hilst ordentlig. Even»

«Magnus Fossbakken» stotrer Magnus.

«Bech Næsheim» ler Even

«Kult at du ble med a Even, så har Isak noen å holde i hånda hvis han blir redd. Magnus og jeg nekter» sier Mutta

Isak rødmer fra tærne og opp til hårrøttene. Hva er det med Mutta for tia. Han er _så_ på Isak hele tiden. Han vet at det er vennskapelig erting, men nå begynner han å bli irritert.

«Kutt ut a, Mutta! Jeg trenger absolutt ingen til å holde meg i hånda. Det er bare Bill Skarsgård med maling i trynet»

«Bill Skarsgård som du synes er ualminnelig hot. Nå er du vel sur fordi de har mala over det pene fjeset hans» svarer Mutta.

«Hva slags ord er ualminnelig a? Shut up, Mutta. Seriøst!»

«Jeg har ikke noe i mot å holde Isak i hånda altså», svarer Even og smiler mot Isak.

«Jeg _trenger_ ingen til å holde meg i hånda, herregud!» Isak går bort mot kinosalen, men før han gjør det rekker han å se Magnus gjøre noe greier med tunga inni kinnet sitt og nikker hemmelighetsfullt fra Isak til Even. Heldigvis og takk og pris er det bare Isak som ser det.

Isak himler med øynene «Få billettene da, Magnus. Jeg gidder ikke å stå mer. Jeg vil inn å sette meg»

Magnus fikser det sånn at Isak blir sittende ved siden av Even. Isak kan ikke si annet enn at han er takknemlig for å sitte ytterst, med Even på venstre side. På andre siden av Even sitter Magnus (selvfølgelig).

Isak hører at det knaser i popcorn fra Magnus. Han har også tømt hele Toffin-posen oppi popcornet. Sånne lyder irriterer han når han er på kino, vanligvis, men nå lener han seg bakover i setet,plasserer farrisen sin i koppholderen, prøver å slappe av, men er litt anspent på grunn av mannen ved siden av seg.

De trenger heldigvis ikke å prate, det er høy lyd fra reklamen, og salen er mørk.

Even har armene sine plassert på hvert sitt armlene, Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av sine, så han sitter med dem i fanget, med tomlene pressa mot hverandre. Han nistirrer på lerrettet. Og filmen har ikke begynt enda.

«Bra reklame?» hvisker Even litt lattermildt ved siden av han.

«Jeg konser,har så dårlig styrke på linsene», lyver Isak og fortsetter å se rett fram.

Så blir det stille mellom dem igjen.

Isak hører den litt ujevne pusten til Even, og hånda til Magnus oppi popcornet.

Isak vurderer å gå på do før filmen starter, for å splæsje litt kaldt vann i ansiktet sitt, og for å roe seg. Men blir der han er,for nå starter filmen.

Isak liker ikke skrekkfilmer. Det er ikke det at han blir så redd, men han synes egentlig de er ganske dårlige og lite troverdige. Magnus elsker dem, så Isak ser dem sammen med han for å være hyggelig. Da de så «The Grudge» sammen, gikk Isak rundt lenge og lagde de lydene det kvinnelige spøkelset i den filmen lagde. Til slutt trua Magnus med å jule han opp hvis han ikke slutta.

Men nå var han redd.... eller litt redd. Ikke så voldsomt redd, men filmen var ekkel. Bill Skarsgård var en jævlig klovn. Og det var unger med. Hvorfor måtte de dra inn unger i skrekkfilmer?

Isak tviholder på farris-flaska si, den er nesten tom. Og han tygger på den løse plastbiten på korka. Hetta på jakka si har han dratt over hodet, og har en hånd på den, klar til å trekke den ned over øynene hvis han må.

Han føler at Even ser på han, men tør ikke å se etter. Istedet ser han ned på hendene til Even. De er store og trygge. Han setter fra seg farrisflaska i koppholderen igjen,og legger hendene sine på armlenene til sitt sete. Bare for å...han vet ikke helt hva han tenker,men han tror ikke han har mistolka den lille berøringan fra Even i går.

Etter to minutter flytter Even hånda si litt nærmere Isak sin, bare ørlite. Isak tør ikke puste.

Isak holder fortsatt pusten når han kjenner den store trygge hånda legge seg over sin egen og klemmer Isaks hånd litt. Ingen av dem tar øynene vekk fra filmen, men ingen av dem aner hva filmen handler om etter dette.

Når filmen er ferdig, og lysene kommer på i salen, har Even tatt bort hånda si, men Isak tør ikke se på han.

De går bare stille ut av salen med Magnus og Mutta pratende hakk i hel.

Mutta og Magnus snakker om å skyndte seg for å rekke trikken, men Even tilbyr seg å kjøre dem hjem. Først Mutta, så Isak og Magnus. Magnus har satt seg foran. Noen ganger er Magnus irriterende uvitende.

Når de er framme, går Isak ut av baksetet og mot ytterdøra han og Magnus deler.

Even har også gått ut av bilen, og plutselig hører Isak at Even roper på han.

«Isak,vent...kom hit litt»

«Hva er det?» spør Isak fortsatt litt satt ut av det som skjedde i kinosalen.

«Du vet at jeg ikke ble med på kino fordi jeg hadde _så_ lyst til å se den filmen, sant? Det var en annen grunn til at jeg ble med»

«Åh, hva da?» spør Isak

«Isak, tenk deg om» Even smiler og setter seg inn i bilen, og med et lite vink kjører han fra Isak som står som fastfrosset med armene langs sidene. Sommerfuglene danser rundt i magen hans.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så traileren til filmen mens jeg skribla ned dette, og etterpå har jeg vært redd min egen skygge.....


	15. Onsdag 00:14




	16. Onsdag kl. 13:18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når skal Even få den kaffen da? Si det, si det....?

 

«Hvor gammel er du, Even?»

De står sammen  på kontoret på poliklinikken igjen. Eskild tror visst Isak fortsatt sliter etter fredag, og har latt han ha poliklinikken resten av uka. Isak er glad til. Det er roligere her, hvertfall på dagvakt. Håndholdinga på kinoen og det Even sa til Isak i går kveld, blir ikke nevnt med et ord. Men Isak føler at det er noe usnakka mellom dem. Ingen klein stemning, men det er kanskje noe Isak føler at han bør ta opp. Før eller senere hvertfall.

«Hm....?» Even leser triagepapirene til en pasient.

«Hvor gammel er du?», spør Isak igjen

«28. Hvordan det?»

«Nei, jeg bare lurte»

«Noen spesiell grunn til at du lurte på det eller, Isak?»

«Nei....»

«Hvor gammel er _du_ da?» spør Even, selv om han allerede vet svaret.

«26»

 Even gliser mot Isak. «Lille barnet, ikke rart du ble så redd i går»

Isak rødmer når han tenker på gårsdagen

«Jeg var ikke redd!»

«Du satt jo med hetta over øynene»

«Jeg gjorde jo ikke det da....Whatever!»

 Isak peker på triagepapirene Even holder i hånda. Han gidder ikke dette mer.

«Skal vi hente inn hun her eller?»

Han går ut på venterommet og henter inn en ung dame som har kommet med magesmerter. Akutt abdomen kalte de det. Plutselig insatte magesmerter. 

Even ville undersøke henne først, selv om han egentlig trodde det kunne være en gyn-pasient.

Han har rett, og caller på gynekologen.

Even kommer tilbake til Isak og setter seg på stolen ved siden av han.

«Jeg kommer forresten på fagdagen i morgen», sier Even

Isak ser forskrekket på han. Det var det _siste_ han ønsket akkurat nå. At Even skulle sitte blant tilhørerne og høre Isak stotre og stamme om drukning. For hvis han så Even der, kom han garantert til å bli veldig, veldig nervøs.

«Hvorfor det??»

«Fordi Eskild har bedt meg om å snakke om noe også»

«Noe spennende eller?» spør Isak

«Spennende for meg hvertfall, og noe som er viktig for meg. Jeg skal snakke om fordommer»

«Åh», sier Isak. «Interressant i grunnen»

«Jeg håper det.»

Isak blir ettertenksom. Han har hatt fordommer selv. Mot sin syke mor, mot seg selv, mot homoseksuelle i tights og mascara.... Nå er han usikker på om han har noen.

De blir avbrutt av Vilde som har tatt over den gynologiske pasienten.

«Her sitter dere ja» Vilde smiler søtt til dem. «Isak, kan du analysere denne for meg? Jeg må rydde opp i rotet etter gynekologen og snakke med Chris. Den stakkars damen må legges inn. Eggstokkbetennelse» Hun gjør en grimase, som om hun føler på samme smerten pasienten hennes har, og rekker han et urinprøveglass.

«Sure» sier Isak, tar glasset og reiser seg for å gå til skyllerommet.

Even reiser seg også. Han er tross alt på jobb, selv om han kunne tenkt seg å henge med Isak litt lengre. Få han til å rødme litt mer.....

Men de går hver sin vei og snakker ikke mer med hverandre den dagen, selv om de sikkert burde, og selv om begge har lyst.


	17. Onsdag 18:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang, tusen hjertelig takk for at dere leser, kommenterer og gir kudos <3 Det er så morsomt å skrive da :) 
> 
> Sana! Får Sana denne slow-burn greia videre?


	18. Fagdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette har vært litt vanskelig for meg å skrive. Først og fremst fordi det er personlig og fordi jeg kan for lite om bipolar lidelse. Burde sikkert ikke ha skrevet om det i det hele tatt.  
> Jeg håper ikke jeg tråkker noen på tærne. Hvis jeg gjør det, feel free to yell.
> 
> Jeg er egentlig ikke så veldig fornøyd med dette kapittelet, men håper noen der ute liker det hvertfall....

 

De har hatt den vanlige gjennomgangen av hjertestartere og HLR. Ingen fagdag uten. De må alltid være oppdatert ved akutten.

Isak har snakka om drukningsulykker,og det har gått overraskende bra. Han hadde bare unngått å se på Even som også hadde sittet der og hørt på. Isak hadde hatt en powerpoint-presentasjon,og følt seg ganske proff. Han hadde også delt ut kopier til kollegene sine, og oppfordra dem til å ta vare på den, og lese alt på nytt når det nærmet seg sommer og badesesong igjen. Han hadde syntes det var flaut da han hadde fått applaus på slutten, men ellers trodde han at det hadde gått veldig bra. Isak hadde faktisk ikke vært nervøs. Dette er jo faget hans, og han følte at han hadde naila det ganske så greit.

Så er det Even sin tur til å snakke. Isak er glad for at han nå har en grunn til å se på han.

Even starter. Han snakker rolig og behersket,mens han halvveis sitter oppå pulten som står helt forrerst i lokalet.

«Som dere sikkert vet, så heter jeg Even, og er en av turnuslegene her på sykehuset. Jeg skal altså bli kirurg. Egentlig tenkte jeg lenge på å bli psykiater. Det var grunnen til at jeg starta legestudiet for 6 år siden.

Drømmen var å bli psykiater. Men så blir det for nært og for personlig.

Nært og personlig, fordi jeg er syk selv.»

Han ser rett på Isak mens han sier den siste setningen, som om det kun er Isak han vil fortelle det til.

Even er syk Isaks hjerte synker ned i magen hans.

Even ser ned før han snakker igjen.

«Dere som trodde at jeg skulle ha et innlegg om akutt abdomen,suturskills eller preoperativ behandling, tar altså feil»

Even smiler litt og ser utover tilhørerne sine, som alle er fascinert av den høye, pene legen.

«Du er vakker», tenker Isak

Even fortsetter

«Jeg starta legestudiet da jeg var 22, noen år forsinka. Grunnen til det var blant annet at jeg måtte ta tredjeåret på videregående på nytt. Jeg hadde en manisk episode, som ble etterfulgt av en depressiv fase. Dere skjønner kanskje hva slags sykdom jeg har?»

Flere nikker, Isak skjønner ingenting. Psykiatri er det han kan minst om.

«Jeg er altså bipolar»

Isak kan så og si ingenting om denne sykdommen.

«Jeg skal ikke bare snakke om meg selv, for jeg har det bra nå. Medisiner og gode rutiner holder sykdommen min i sjakk for tiden,og har gjort det noen år. Jeg vet aldri om jeg kommer til å bli manisk eller deprimert igjen. Spørsmålet er vel kanskje ikke om,men når,så det er greit at dere som er kollegene mine vet at jeg er syk, i tilfelle noe skal skje. Hvis jeg kjøper en bråte med luksusbiler skjønner dere at det er noe i gjære, håper jeg»

Even spøker, og tilhørerne ler. Alle bortsett fra Isak, som lytter intenst.

«Jeg har funnet ut at jeg ikke skal skjule at jeg er syk,men være åpen om det. Det har tatt tid å godta det, men det er en del av meg, og dere skal jo jobbe sammen med meg og ha en relasjon til meg,så jeg vil at dere skal vite om det. Det er også grunnen til at jeg ikke jobber natt, om noen er irritert på meg for at jeg slipper unna nattevakter»

Even ler litt.

«Men altså, nok om meg selv. Det jeg skal snakke om er fordommer. Dere aner ikke hvor mange fordomsfulle mennesker man møter når man selv er syk. Og der man skulle tro man møter minst fordommer, nemlig i helsevesenet, er det så mange at det er utrolig. Jeg har sett det her også. Dere snakker om den gale mannen på rom 116, eller hun sprø dama på gult akuttrom.»

Han tar en liten pause mens han drikker litt vann.

«Dette er viktig å snakke om. For den sprø dama og den gale mannen kan som regel ikke noe for måten de oppfører seg på. Og det er trist å bli møtt med så mange fordommer.

Men det er ikke bare mot psykisk syke jeg ser det. Det gjelder også den hysteriske mora som kommer inn med barnet sitt som har feberkramper. Hun er ikke hysterisk. Hun er redd, veldig redd.

Eller mannen som har magesmerter og som hyler av smerte. Han blir ledd av av helsepersonell, fordi det ikke er nødvendig å hyle _så_ høyt for _det der_. Smerter oppfattes ulikt for folk. Når en sier at han ligger på 4 på smerteskalaen, kan de samme smertene oppfattes som 8-9 for en annen. Dere skjønner hvor jeg vil med dette?»

Han ser på kollegene sine igjen,suger dem nesten til seg med det blå blikket sitt. Han snakker sakte, men bestemt. Han har noe han så inderlig vil at folk skal skjønne.

«Jeg har selv vært innlagt på psykiatrisk klinikk. Jeg var full av skam og det var en jævlig tid for meg. Det er mer enn 10 år siden og livet mitt er _så_ mye bedre nå. Jeg holdt alle jeg kjente utenfor. Den skammen jeg følte på etter den maniske episoden var altoppslukende. Jeg skal ikke gå inn på detaljer,men det var nok til at jeg holdt meg unna vennene mine i over et år. Jeg bytta også skole. Jeg klarte rett og  slett ikke å se folk i øynene etterpå. Alt var svart. Det er heller ikke så hyggelig når man overhører enkeltpersoner i personalet snakke om deg, og sier at det er på tide at man tar seg sammen. Selv om de aller,aller fleste som jobbet der var utrolige.

Når man er så langt nede som jeg har vært, er det ikke bare å ta seg sammen.

Jeg skal egentlig ikke snakke så lenge om dette, og det skal ikke bare dreie seg om meg og jeg vil for _all del_ ikke ha noe sympati, for som sagt så har jeg det bra nå. Men jeg bruker meg selv litt som eksempel, mest for å få fram et poeng.

Jeg vet at alle dere ble spurt om dere har noen fordommer når dere ble intervjua for jobben her, og jeg kan garantere at alle sa nei.

Dere fortalte avdelingsleder at dere ville behandle alle likeverdig. At dere ikke har noe i mot mørkudede,muslimer eller homoseksuelle, at dere ikke er redde for å behandle en person med Hepatitt-C eller HIV. Men alikevel har jeg hørt at folk er redde for å stikke i en narkoman, fordi han _mest_ sannsynlig har Hepatitt. Dere er vaskinert mot hep-C,ikke sant? Og dere vet alt om smittevern.»

Han ser på kollegene sine igjen,mens han løfter på øyenbrynene,spørrende.

«Alle fortjener å bli behandlet som likeverdige mennesker. Jeg sier ikke at alle skal behandles likt for folk er forskjellige, man ser jo an mennesket man skal behandle også. Vi blir ganske gode menneskekjennere som helsepersonell. Men alle skal ha lik rett til samme behandling, og til å bli behandlet med medmenneskelighet og respekt, om du er psykisk syk, har en annen smertegrense enn han i nabosenga,har HIV,er narkoman,tror på Allah,er "hysterisk" redd for ungen din og så videre.

Jeg vil at alle skal gå litt i seg selv og tenke gjennom dette. For meg er det et viktig tema. Jeg håper vi kan være flinke til å si fra til hverandre om vi mener noen tråkker over streken. Det er lov til å lufte tankene sine på jobb, lov til briefing mellom kolleger, for herregud, akkurat _det_ trenger vi, vi har en tøff hverdag. Men jeg håper vi kan være litt mer seriøse, og ta folk på alvor. Vær respektfulle. Og jeg sier ikke at dere som sitter her ikke er det, men noen ganger er det lurt å tenke over hva som sies på vaktrommet.

Når man hører at sykdommen din blir snakket om, når det hviskes bak ryggen din på grunn av at du er syk, så er det ingen oppløfter for selvtillitten. Jeg har kommet så langt at jeg har godtatt meg selv. Det er fordommer fra andre, men også meg selv, som har gjort at det har tatt lang tid. Jeg trodde aldri i livet at jeg kunne bli lege da jeg ble diagnostisert, men det ble jeg sannelig, til skrekk og gru for dere som skal jobbe med meg dette året»

Even ler igjen, men alvoret i det han har sagt har lagt seg over alle kollegene.

«Yes» fortsetter han « Det var egentlig det jeg ville si. Et av målene mine som lege er å komme slike fordommer til livs. Takk til Eskild som overtalte meg til å snakke om det her. Det var ikke ment som noen tordentale, men noe dere skal tenke litt over. Dere er jo så proffe i alt dere gjør. Er hjertegode, empatiske, klarer å roe ned, lindre smerte, redde liv og trøste der det trengs, så aldri tvil på at dere er fantastiske i jobben deres! Jeg vil ikke at dere skal tro at jeg dømmer dere, for det gjør jeg så langt i fra. Jeg beundrer dere alle sammen, men alle trenger en liten oppvekker i blandt, og dette var en fra meg. Vi snakkes på jobb.»

Even smiler. Han er ferdig, og folk klapper. De fleste ser tankefulle ut, så det han har sagt har gått inn på dem.

Isak sitter en liten stund til,lar ordene til Even synke inn. Så reiser han seg og går bort til Even. Han tar rundt den andre mannen og gir han en klem. «Unnskyld» hvisker han i øret til Even før han går ut gjennom døren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mye av det jeg skriver er selvopplevd, selv om det er omskrevet. Og for all del,de fleste av mine kolleger er fantastiske mennesker.  
> Lege-Even er litt inspirert av en lege jeg har jobba med.


	19. Torsdag 15:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En kort liten oppdatering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir det kaffe på Even? Drar Isak med seg flere, eller tør han å møte Even alene? Hvorfor ba Isak om unnskyldning? B

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg får vel ta meg sammen og skrive om når de møtes for å drikke kaffe :O Har ingen plan om hvor,hvordan, hva eller hvem enda :/


	20. Fredag 10:40




	21. Fredag 11:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutta altså ;)


	22. Oslo, fredag formiddag og fredag ettermiddag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date eller ikke? Even er nok mer sikker enn Isak kanskje?  
> Aaaarrrrrgh!! Noen ting er helt håpløse å skrive om. Dette kapittelet har vært en struggle!  
> Men alle dere snille og hyggelige folk som gir så fine kommentarer, gjør det så mye morsommere <3

 

Isak aner ikke hva han venter seg utav denne «kaffedaten» med Even. Eller date og date, de er jo kolleger som møtes over en kaffe. Det er jo ganske så vanlig det der. Kolleger møtes jo over kaffe hele tiden.

Han har som alltid gjort litt ekstra flid med seg selv når han vet han skal møte Even, fiksa håret, tatt på ei bukse uten hull i, og den nye bikerjakka si, fordi Magnus sa han så hot ut i den. Og han ville se litt hot ut i dag, selv om han egentlig ikke stolte _helt_ på smaken til Magnus.

De hadde avtalt å møtes på Espresso House rett ved Karl Johan. Isak sitt forslag. Der hadde de hvertfall kaffe. Og Isaks tunge og smakssans synes den kaffen er veldig god. Kaffe latten deres med salt karamell. Han kunne kjøpe en sånn til Even, hvis Even ville ha, så klart.

Kanskje han var veldig kresen, og rynka på nesen til kaffen Isak likte?

Isak _liker_ Even. Han liker han kjempegodt. Mer enn man liker en hyggelig og dyktig kollega, tror han. Så han kjenner på nervene. Hva skal de snakke om? Hva om de ikke _har_ noe å snakke om? De har jo aldri vært alene sammen, bortsett fra i taxien fra Vulkan da de ikke veksla et ord, og på jobb da,men der snakka de jo mest om....jobb.

Når han kommer fram til Espresso House, står Even utenfor å venter på han. Med ei hånd i jakkelomma, mens den andre fikler med mobilen. Han har ei hette over hodet, ei svart vinterjakke, og lyseblå jeans.

«Der er du ja» sier Even og omfavner Isak. Okay,Even er definitivt en klemmer. Det å han venne seg til om han skal henge med Even mer. Han håper på å henge mer med Even....

«Øh...hei. Er jeg sein eller?» Isak blir helt forfjamsa av all den klemminga. Han er ikke vant til det fra noen han kjenner, bortsett fra Magnus.

«Neida, du er ganske presis, som vanlig» ler Even. «Skal vi gå inn?»

«Hvis plassen her er fin nok for deg så» spøker Isak.

«Så lenge jeg får være med deg, så er det mer enn fint nok» Even ser mildt på Isak med det blå blikket sitt igjen.

Isak blir stum. Han vet ikke hva han skal svare på det.

De finner seg et bord ganske langt bak i lokalet, som er ganske så fullt.

Isak spør hva Even vil ha, og får til svar at Even tar det samme som Isak. Latte med salt karamell. Isak blir rød når hun i kassen roper opp navnet deres sammen «Isak og Even».

 

«Du var flink i går da.» Sier Even når Isak har satt seg etter å ha henta kaffen.

Han kommer på at han har glemt å spørre om Even er sulten, om han vil ha noe å spise med det samme.

«Flink og flink. Jeg sto jo bare der og leste opp no greier. Var noe annet med deg, som fortalte om noe så personlig.»

Even trekker på skuldrene som å vise at han ikke synes det er noen sak.

«Det er jo personlig, men jeg vil snakke om det. Jeg holdt sykdommen min skjult i mange år, turte ikke fortelle det til noen andre enn de nærmeste. Jeg vil ikke gjemme meg lenger,men være den jeg er, åpen og ærlig. Folk får ta meg som jeg er.»

Det blir litt stille en kort stund, før Even ser på Isak igjen.

«Jeg satte veldig pris på meldingen du sendte i går da. Men jeg håper ikke du følte at du _måtte_ be meg om unnskylding. Jeg har aldri hørt deg snakka nedsettende om noen, Isak»

«Jeg sier det jo ikke høyt da,men alle tenker jo sitt om folk. Sånn er sikkert du også. Du liker vel ikke alle,eller tenker bra om alle?»

«Nei, du har rett....», svarer Even. «Jeg kunne godt ha rista litt i overlege Knudsen noen ganger. Han er egentlig en idiot, men det sier du ikke til noen at jeg har sagt», så blunker han og ler.

Even _må_ slutte å blunke til Isak. Han blir helt satt ut av det.

Isak rødmer som vanlig, før han snakker igjen.

«Jeg ba om unnskyldning sånn generelt egentlig. Ikke _bare_ til deg. Men orda dina satte en støkk i meg. Jeg hadde så feil tankegang i mange år. Jeg har jo forandra meg, men det tok tid før jeg godtok mamma, at hun er så syk som hun er, og før jeg godtok meg sjøl. Det var ikke så lett på videregående, når alle kompisene hooka med jenter, og jeg følte at _jeg_ også måtte det for å bli godtatt, selv om det gjorde meg kvalm. Og så er mamma veldig religiøs,men hun bryr seg ikke om legningen min. Hun er like glad i meg enda. Og det er kompisene mine også. Det var egentlig ikke noe å være redd for» Isak ler stille.

Det er så lett å åpne seg for Even. De blå, blå øynene ser på Isak, og han virker veldig interressert i det han sier. Han fleiper ikke bort alvoret i samtalen.

«Vent, så skal jeg vise deg noe», sier Even og drar fram mobilen.

Han leter fram bildene sine på den, og gir den til Isak når han har funnet bildet han lette etter.

Det er et bilde av Even, med Pride-flagget i hånda, og på t-skjorta har han festa en pin med de panseksuelle fargene. Han ler med hele ansiktet på bildet, og ser som vanlig helt fantastisk ut.

«Hvor er dette tatt da?» spør Isak. Er Even panseksuell...er det det han prøver å si?

«Det er tatt på Oslo-pride i fjor. Jeg var hjemme en tur, og selvfølgelig måtte jeg gå i paraden.»

«Jeg var der også, sammen med Eskild. Eskild i fullt utstyr med tights, mascara og rosa parykk. Jeg har ikke hatt det så gøy på lenge»

«Det er sånn stemning. Helt fantastisk. Kanskje vi kan gå sammen neste år, du, Eskild og jeg?» Spør Even.

«Det kan vi sikkert....om vi har kontakt neste år så.» Isak flirer.

«Det tror jeg vi har,det er jeg nesten sikker på at vi har» Even er helt alvorlig igjen.

«Jeg trodde du var straight jeg», sier Isak.

«Er nok ikke 100% det nei», så ler Even igjen, den trillende og smittende latteren sin.

Isak øyner et håp i horisonten og føler seg lettere til sinns.

De blir sittende å prate om alt mulig. Menneskene rundt dem kommer og går. De sitter lenge. Even forteller det Isak vil vite om sykdommen sin, Isak forteller om mora si. Og legger ut om Magnus og Mutta sine påfunn.

«Jeg trodde Magnus var kjæresten din første gangen jeg så han jeg»

«Magnus nei, er du gæærn?» Isak gapskratter « Magnus er ikke helt min type, og dessuten er han straight som en linjal. Men han er verdens beste kompis da. Jeg har kjent han siden Nissen.»

«Hvordan er din type da, Isak?»

«Sånn som deg, akkurat som deg», tenker Isak, men svarer: «Næsj, jeg har vel ikke noen spesiell type...»

Hvorfor _må_ Even spørre om ting som Isak blir flau av? Han rødmer så lett, og det virker som Even er klar over akkurat det.

Han endrer samtaleemne ganske fort,til musikk, filmer og serier, og de finner ut at de har ganske lik smak. Even forteller om studietiden i Polen,Isak forteller at han også hadde planer om å bli lege en stund.

Even skryter av kaffen, han liker faktisk kaffe latte med salt karamell,og de har drukket tre hver mens de har sittet der.

Sola har begynt å gå ned, og Isak er ikke lenger redd for å ikke ha noe å snakke med Even om. Han er utrolig lett å prate med.

«Liker du mat, Isak?» Spør Even plutselig

«Hva slags spørsmål er det? Klart jeg liker mat» Isak ler

«Jeg begynner nemlig å bli veldig sulten. Skal vi stikke og få i oss noe å spise?»

«Kan vi godt. Hva da?» spør Isak

«Hva liker du da?»

«Neiass,jeg er ikke så fin på det som deg, så jeg liker kebab»

«Jeg er ikke så fin på det jeg heller,så kebab høres fantastisk ut akkurat nå»

Det er Oslo, det er fredag ettermiddag. Gatene er fulle av folk. Byen lever.

De finner seg en kiosk på Karl Johan som selger kebab, så går de opp til Slottsparken og finner seg en benk for å sitte der og spise. Even finner fram mobilen sin og øretelefonen,gir den ene øretelefonen til Isak, og sammen sitter de i stillhet, spiser og hører på musikk.

 

_“But I crash in my mind_

_Whenever you are near_

_Getting deaf, dumb and blind_

_Just drowning in despair_

_I am lost in your flame_

_It's burning like the sun_

_And I call out your name_

_The moment you are gone_

_Tomorrow_

_I'll tell it all tomorrow_

_Or the day after tomorrow_

_I'm sure I'll tell you then”_

“Hvem er det der da?” spør Isak.

«Saybia. Et dansk band. Gammel låt, men jeg liker den, spesielt teksten»,svarer Even.

«Jeg liker den også», sier Isak stille.

Så deler de et lite smil.

Isak fryser litt og klarer ikke å skjule det lenger.

«Fryser du,Isak?»

«Litt så. Trodde ikke jeg skulle sitte ute i ettermiddag, i Slottsparken, så jeg tok ikke på meg så voldsomt med klær.» Isak flirer, helt til han kjenner to varme armer rundt seg, og de store trygge Even-hendene begynner å stryke hardt og fort over skuldrene hans for å få varmen i han igjen.

Hjertet til Isak blir varmt. Men han kjenner han blir litt anspent, og det merker nok Even også, for han tar plutselig vekk hendene sine igjen. Isak savner dem med en gang,men Even ser ut som han føler han har gått for langt.

«Kanskje best at vi drar hjem da», sier Even og ser ned i bakken som om løvet som ligger rundt benken er veldig interressant.

«Ja, sikkert best» Isak er litt skuffa, men han fryser og vil inn i varmen.

De prater stille sammen om ting de ser og om folk som går forbi,mens de rusler nedover Karl Johan, ned mot trikkeholdeplassen på Jernbanetorget. Hendene deres kommer borti hverandre av og til, og Isak føler at han nesten får støt av de lette berøringene.

Når de kommer fram til holdeplassen blir de stille.

Trikken Isak skal ta kommer først.

«Takk for i dag da, Isak. Jeg har kost meg. Vi må gjøre det her igjen...eller vi kan droppe kebab i Slottsparken neste gang. Vil jo ikke ha deg på akutten med hypotermi», ler Even og ser nedi bakken.

«Det går bra», sier Isak stille og smiler litt. «Det ække din skyld at jeg fryser. Jeg har kost meg jeg også».

«Og nei», tenker han, «det er ikke din skyld, for du gjør meg egentlig varm over det hele, hele tiden...»

«Vi får finne en varmere plass neste gang» 

«Så du vil gå på date med meg igjen? Jeg har ikke skremt deg?» spør Even.

«Date?» spør Isak

«Ja, var det ikke det dette her var da?»

«Jo, I guess» Isak smiler sjenert «Og jeg kan godt gå på date med deg igjen», sier han før han må hoppe på trikken. Han vinker til Even som står igjen på holdeplassen. Begge to smiler bredt.

Og Isak _tror_ ikke lenger, han er _helt_ sikker. Han liker Even mye mer enn som en hyggelig og dyktig kollega.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sang i dette kapittelet: Saybia- "The Day After Tomorrow"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1JTt_upuQ4


	23. Fredag 18:03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen for koselige komentarer <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva skjer i morgen? Jeg aner ikke jeg nei ;) Men ut og se på Orionid meteorsvermen i natt da, for dere som er våkne og har stjerneklar himmel :) Minner meg på at jeg savner "Take me to the stars" :'(
> 
> Jeg likte Mutta så godt etter sesong 4. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor,men det er noe med han ;) Derfor ble det et vennskap mellom Isak og Mutta i denne :)


	24. Lørdag 17:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt travelt i helga på meg. Jobb og greier. Pluss fakkeltog mot pelsindustrien. Viktig, viktig!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Søndag 20:08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For de som ikke liker billedlige beskrivelser av menneskekroppens anatomi, så er det et bilde av det i starten av kapittelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er skrevet i fullfart på grunn av ei travel helg, så det er ikke helt som jeg ville ha det......

 

Selvsagt husker Even hvor Isak bor. Han legger merke til alle små og store detaljer med denne mannen.

Hvor svarte Isaks øyne blir når han er irritert,hvor lett det er å få tilbake det fine glimtet i de grønne  øynene med bare en liten, spøkefull setning eller litt erting. Hvor lett han har for å rødme, hvordan den fine munnen med den nydelige amorbuen krøller seg så fint opp mot kinnene,litt skevt når han smiler, og hvordan smilehullene hans dekker kinnene hans når han ler. Den litt hese stemmen hans. Hvordan bølgene i den lyse luggen hans danser litt når Isak jobber, blir ivrig. Hvor smart og reflektert han er. Og hvordan han kan gå fra litt småtøff til plutselig litt sjenert og flau. Hvor søtt barnslig han noen ganger er, men veldig voksen og ettertenksom i andre situasjoner.

Han legger merke til det meste med Isak, så selvsagt husker han hvor han bor.

Even er litt forsinka. Det er et helvete å finne parkering i denne byen. Han burde vel egentlig tatt trikken.

Det er Magnus som åpner for han. Han hører den hese, fine latteren til Isak fra stua. Noe er tydeligvis veldig morsomt.

Magnus tar han med inn i ei stor og lys stue. Den bærer tydelig preg av at det bor to gutter der. Men det er ganske  ryddig, og møblene er fine, selv om de er fra IKEA. De har en halvvissen Yuccapalme i det ene vinduet, sammen med en lavalampe. På den ene veggen henger en stor anatomiplakat, hengt opp med tape, ellers er det små kort på veggene med ulike motiv, mellom et og annet bilde fra IKEA.

Mutta halvveis sitter, halvveis ligger på sjeselongen til sofaen,med hodet til Isak på skuldra. Isak har beina oppå den andre delen av sofaen. De ser på Friends tydeligvis, ut fra stemmene på tvn.

Begge setter seg litt opp når Even og Magnus kommer inn i stua. Even ser bare på Isak.

«Hei», sier de to kompisene nesten i kor,litt entusiastisk til Even.

«Sett deg her a», sier Isak og klapper på setet ved siden av seg selv.

Even setter seg ved siden av Isak, ikke helt inntil, for han vet enda ikke helt hvor nært han kan gå. De har jo bare vært på en date.

«Hvordan var daten på fredag da?» spør Mutta og ser lur ut

«Den var hyggelig den», svarer Even og smiler mot Isak.         

Det ser ut som Magnus vil si noe, men før han rekker det, ringer det på døra. Pizzaen er der. Tre store pizzaer med ulikt fyll.

Isak går til kjøkkenet for å hente drikke.

«Håper du liker Cola, Even. Magnus gikk berserk på Nordbysenteret i går og kom hjem med flere brett med Cola. Vi har nesten ikke plass til noe annet i kjøleskapet» Isak ler.

«Cola går helt fint» svarer Even

Magnus henter laptopen sin og finner fram Netflix.  De bestemmer seg for «Seven», ettersom ingen av dem faktisk har sett den før.

Isak kjenner en ro i hele kroppen. Alt er som det skal være i dag. Mutta og Magnus oppfører seg for en gangs skyld. Han har hodet på skuldra til Mutta, og Even på den andre siden av seg. Magnus ligger henslengt på sjeselongen, nesten oppå Mutta.  Han kjenner varmen fra Even mot tærne sine. Isak har fortsatt føttene krøllet oppi sofaen.

Even kjenner også på roen. Han liker vennskapet mellom de tre guttene han deler sofa med. Det er så lett og de er så nære. Fysisk kontakt virker helt naturlig mellom dem. Han har også lyst til å ta på Isak, men tør ikke....ikke enda.

Han kjenner at  de sokkekledde føttene til Isak klemmer seg vei under lårene hans. De er kalde, og han fryser nok litt. Even blir nesten litt rørt over at Isak velger han å varme seg på.

«Er du kald, Isak?» hvisker han. «Trenger du et pledd eller noe?» Han vil helst ikke si så mye, for de andre tre er oppslukt av filmen. Den er egentlig veldig bra, men Even er mest oppslukt av Isak.

«Fryser bare litt på føttene» hvisker Isak tilbake «Er dette greit eller?» Han peker ned på føttene sine som er under Evens lår.

«Det er mer enn greit»

Han blir belønnet med et lite smil, og føtter som presser seg litt mer under han.

Isak sukker fornøyd og ser på filmen igjen. Even ser på Isak og er fascinert over hvordan ansiktet hans så tydelig lever seg inn i filmen. Det er helt stille, bortsett fra stemmene til Morgan Freeman og Brad Pitt, og det tunge regnet som så tydelig skal vise det dystre temaet i filmen. Voldsomt Hollywood-regn.

Isaks øyne blir store innimellom, han spenner hele kroppen hver gang det blir funnet et nytt lik i filmen, og når seriemorderen løper fra de to detektivene ned en branntrapp.

Even klarer ikke å holde seg lenger, og legger en hånd på leggen til Isak og begynner å stryke forsiktig opp og ned på den. Føler seg litt fram med fingertuppene først, før hele håndflaten stryker over den faste leggen.

Isak sukker igjen og smiler opp mot Even. Han ser glad ut, så Even lar hånda si bare ligge i ro der. Den ligger der gjennom hele filmen, og føttene til Isak er stadig pressa under hans.

Filmen er ferdig og Magnus snakker først.

«Fy faen, så jævlig! Den slutten der!!»

«Helt forferdelig» Mutta er enig  «Men jævlig bra film da. Godt valg, Isak.»

«Takk a» flirer Isak. «Jeg har jo god smak, det vet dere», han ser på Even mens han sier det.

De snakker litt mer om filmen før Even sier at han må dra. Han begynner klokka 6 på jobb i morgen tidlig.

«Syke tider dere har dere turnusleger» sier Mutta. «Vi starter heldigvis ikke vakta før 7, selv om det er tidlig nok»

«Litt syke tider akkurat nå, men jeg klarer å holde ut. Det er jo bare for et år»

«Hva skal du  gjøre når du er ferdig da?» spør Mutta.

«Nei....jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg håper på å få være i Oslo, jeg har savna byen og så er det så mye her som gjør at man har lyst til å bli» Han ser på Isak når han sier det siste.

Even har reist seg og går mot gangen etter å ha sagt hadet til de andre. Isak følger han til døra.

«Så fine venner du har, Isak» sier Even

«Syns du? Til og med Magnus?»

«Ja, til og med Magnus» ler Even

«Jeg fortalte Magnus at du er bipolar. Håper det er greit? Mora hans er også bipolar,så vi har snakka litt om det»

«Snakker du om meg til andre altså?» erter Even, og får Isak til å rødme igjen. «Men det er helt greit, jeg vil jo som sagt ikke skjule det, og jeg liker Magnus veldig godt og jeg tror jeg kommer til å ha litt å gjøre med han framover»

«Bare du ikke liker han bedre enn meg så» sier Isak med en liten latter, før han sperrer opp øynene og ser ut som han angrer litt på det han akkurat sa.

«Nei,Isak.....jeg liker han ikke bedre enn deg. Der har Magnus tøff konkurranse altså»

Even ser på Isak som ser ned på føttene sine. Så sjenert denne gutten plutselig kan bli. Fra å ha nært seg på Even sin kroppsvarme i nesten to timer, og til å ha ligget med hodet på skuldra til Mutta enda lenger, blir Even fascinert av den plutselige blygheten.

Even tar på seg jakke og sko og har hånda på dørklinka klar til å gå ut.

«Ser deg på jobb i mårra da», sier Isak

«Ja, vi treffes der. Dette har vært hyggelig. Takk for pizza og sånn»

«You`re welcome. Ikke så mye å takke for egentlig. Ikke noe gourmetmåltid akkurat, bare pizza fra Pizzabakern» Isak ler litt igjen.

«Det var mer enn bra nok. Pizza fra Pizzabakern var digg»

«Bra du synes det, så slipper jeg å dra deg med på dyre og fancy restauranter på date. Mækkern er sikkert bra nok lissom» Isak blir flau igjen. Det er nesten så han ikke tror hva han sier. Han er ikke vant til dette dating-gamet lenger.

«Mækkern er også bra»,svarer Even rolig,mens han stryker Isak over skuldra og ned gjennom arma. Han tar to av fingrene til Isak og holder dem litt i hånda si før han slipper de igjen. «Men neste gang er det jeg som tar med deg, greit?»

Isak nikker.

«Men nå må jeg nesten dra. Bipolar og lite søvn er ikke alltid en bra kombinasjon.»

«Snakkes i mårra da, håper jeg. Sånn i forbifarten hvertfall. Mandager er jo et helvete på jobb»

«Sant. Det blir vel å henge sammen over pasienter. Godnatt da, Isak»

«Natta, Even»

Så går han ut av døra,han hører den blir lukka forsiktig etter seg,går ned trappa og ut i bilen sin som står parkert like ved. Han sitter en stund og smiler for seg selv før han tar på sikkerhetsbelte og starter bilen.

Even drømmer om grønne øyne og lure smil den natta.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seven" er dritbra, for de som ikke har sett den enda. En av mine favorittfiler, og jeg har sett den flere ganger.


	26. Mandag 10:49

 

Han finner Isak sittende på huk foran et kjøleskap, i det rommet hvor sykepleierne vanligvis blander antibiotika. Han leter febrilsk etter noe i det kjøleskapet,og banner litt for seg selv.

Even kremter litt for å fortelle Isak at han er der. Isak snur seg fort,og de irriterte øynene blir fort mildere når han ser at det er Even som står der.

«Finner du det du leter etter eller?» spør Even.

Isak sukker «Nei... Jeg leter etter plasterfjerner, eller neglelakkfjerner. Vi får ikke bort de flekkene etter hårfargen til Magnus på badet.» Han fnyser litt mens han snakker. «Plasterfjerner får jeg sikkert tak i på apoteket, men ikke faen om jeg kjøper neglelakkfjerner»

«Har vi det her da?» spør Even. «Kjekt å vite hvis renslighetspolitiet kommer og jeg har glemt å fjerne neglelakken min» Even blunker til han.

Blunkinga til Even gjør ikke noe med han akkurat nå. Han irriterer seg over de brune flekkene på badet,mandager på akutten får humøret hans til å synke voldsomt og stresset har tatt tak i nakken hans. Han er irritert på alt og alle. Eller, ikke så veldig irritert på Even da, egentlig.

«Veldig morsomt» fnyser Isak. «Men ja,vi _skal_ egentlig ha det her ja,men vi er tom tydeligvis. Må få Eskild eller Mette til å bestille mer...»

«Kan ikke Magnus kjøpe de tinga der da? Det er jo han som har sølt ned badet deres.» spør Even

«Ser Magnus ut som han er en som tar ansvar da? Det er jo snart to uker siden de flekkene plutselig oppsto, over natta, og han har nesten ikke sett på dem etterpå. Jeg har stått og skura på dem hver eneste dag, uten at han har gjort annet enn å spraye litt hårspray på dem»

Even ser betenkt ut en stund før ha snakker igjen.

«Hvor mange pasienter har du nå, Isak?»

«To. Men før det...jeg har hatt fem til. Altså sju på samme tid. Hvordan det?»

«Trenger de deg akkurat nå?»

«Nei,ikke akkurat nå, ikke før de ringer fra røntgen og kan ta dem inn. Og der er det kø.»        

«Kan du bli med meg litt da? Ikke så langt unna, bare til vaktrommet»

«Hva skal vi der a?» spør Isak med store øyne.

«Det får du se»

Even drar med seg Isak til vaktrommet etter håndleddet, og plasserer han i en stol når de kommer dit.

Isak fnyser igjen. Helt til han kjenner varme,store hender oppå nakken sin. Han kommer nok aldri til å komme over hvor store og varme hendene til Even er. De ligger der bare først, helt rolig. Så begynner Even å snakke stille.

«Pust Isak,pust. Trekk pusten dypt nedi magen og senk skuldrene»

Før Isak rekker å begynne å le blir de avbrutt. Det er Sana som kommer inn på vaktrommet. Even tar ikke vekk hendene sine når han ser at det er henne. Sana bare smiler av det som foregår foran henne,og går bort for å lage seg en kopp te.

«Begynt som massør, Even?

«Nei, men unge Isak her er stiv som en stokk, ganske gretten og stressa. Han trenger en pustepause akkurat nå»

«Tenk at _du_ får møte grumpy Isak da» sier Sana med et lurt smil. «Kan jeg stille meg i kø,eller er det bare krølltoppen som får special-Even treatment?»

«Bare den søte krølltoppen denne gangen. Har dessverre ikke tid til fler akkurat nå.»

«Kan jeg få låne deg etter at Even er ferdig med deg?» spør Sana Isak. «Trenger noen til å assistere meg med en spinalpunksjon, og alle flyr rundt her som hodeløse høns,mens du ser ut som du har all verdens med tid.»

«Jeg kan komme nå», sier Isak fort, for han synes det begynner å bli pinlig å sitte der foran Sana,mens hendene til Even sklir over nakken hans og klemmer lett. Så lenge Sana står der, klarer han ikke å slappe av uansett.

«Haster det, Sana?» spør Even.

«Haster litt, helst innen ti minutter. Vil få prøven analysert ganske fort.»

«Hva er det da?» spør Isak

«Mulig Meningitt, så det haster bittelitt» svarer Sana.

«Jeg skal ha han klar til deg før det har gått ti minutter» svarer Even.

«Har ikke jeg _noe_ jeg skulle sagt eller?» spør Isak

«Nei» sier Even bestemt

«La Even ta seg av deg nå, så møtes vi på isolatet om ti minutter. Jeg finner fram utstyret, så slipper du å tenke på det på spadagen din» Sana går ut igjen med tekoppen i hånda.

Even starter opp igjen med mantraet sitt om at Isak må puste rolig og ned i magen.

Isak begynner å le. Han ler så han rister.

«Serr, Even,hva _er_ det egentlig du driver med? Altså jeg forstår hva du gjør, men jeg klarer ikke å slappe av. Har ikke sjangs. Når du står bak meg og ber meg puuuuste, dyyyypt ned i magen,så klarer jeg ikke det her. Sorry ass. Jeg vet det er godt ment,men det her er utrolig komisk.»

«Men du ler, ikke sant?» Even sine hender beveger seg fortsatt over nakken hans. Isak får gåsehud av berøringen, for at Even tar på han er godt og velkomment. Det er bare det Even står og sier som får han til å le voldsomt.

 «Hva ser det ut som jeg gjør da? Jeg faller snart av stolen»  Isak synes hele greia er latterlig, men klarer ikke å blir sint, han blir ikke sint på Even.

«Okey, hvis du ler, så har jeg nådd _litt_ av målet mitt da. Når man ler så....

«....skiller hypofysen ut signalstoffet endorfiner, og endorfiner gjør deg gladere eller gir en følelse av velvære»  Fortsetter Isak.  «Og jeg har vel kanskje en følelse av velvære? Er hvertfall gladere.»

Even alene er istand til å skille ut endorfiner hos Isak, sånn egentlig, tenker han. Det er ikke nødvendig med så mye pjatt. Han blir uansett gladere bare Even er i nærheten. Men han tør ikke si det høyt.

«Jeg går og hjelper Sana nå,ok?» Isak ser på Even,som står der foran han, det pene ansiktet hans er helt alvorlig, håret er rotete, men han kler det faktisk. Det er egentlig uvant at han ikke smiler eller ler,men nå ser han litt bekymra ut.

«Herregud,Even....Det var ikke meninga å le,men jeg klarte ikke å la være. Det går bra med meg altså. Jeg har gjort det her i flere år nå, mer enn 5. Jeg takler det fint. Det er bare noen dager der ting ikke går helt på skinner og man blir litt stressa. Sånn er det sikkert med alle jobber. Jeg elsker jo egentlig dette her. Det går helt fint» Isak smiler beroligende til den andre mannen.

«Okey,jeg tror deg» Even har fått det fine smilet sitt tilbake. «Si fra hvis du får tid til lunsj da. Kanskje vi kan ta den sammen?»

«Jeg caller deg hvis jeg får tid til å spise noe»,ler Isak på vei ut døren.

 

 


	27. Mandag 17:47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er litt barnslig....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk igjen til alle som gidder å lese,legge igjen kudos og kommentarer <3 Dere gjør meg veldig glad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjerter og greier. Hvordan skal dette ende? Ikke vet jeg. Akkurat nå er jeg helt blank.


	28. Tirsdag 7:47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak er syk,fordi jeg er syk, og fordi han muligens ikke tålte oppholdet på benken i Slottsparken.

 

«Du ser ikke bra ut, Isak» Vilde ser på han med granskende blikk.

De står og sjekker hjertestarteren for å se om den fungerer som den skal. Rutine hver morgen på avdelingen.

«Takk skal du ha, Vilde» sier Isak sarkastisk.

«Ikke sånn ment da vettu,men du ser syk ut. Sikker på at du burde være her?» Vilde høres bekymra ut.

«Jeg er ikke _så_ syk, bare litt småuggen»

«Du får holde deg unna nøytropene i dag hvertfall» sier Vilde.

«Har sagt fra til Chris om det»  Isak skjønner jo det selv, at han må holde seg unna cancerpasienter med nedsatt immunforsvar.

«Skal jeg hente Even til deg?» spør Vilde

«Hvorfor i alle dager skal du hente Even?» Isak blir forferdet.

«Jeg trodde han var kjæresten din, og jeg tenkte kanskje at du ville ha han her når du er syk.»

«For det første Vilde, så er han ikke kjæresten min. Hvor kommer det i fra? Og hva skal han gjøre med det her da? Trenger ikke lege for en vanlig forkjølelse. Og hvertfall ingen kirurg»

«Chris som fortalte det. Hun hadde sett dere på vaktrommet i går, med armene rundt hverandre»

«Hæ!» roper Isak

«Hysj» Sier Vilde «Ikke rop sånn, det er folk med smerte og skade her»

«Chris må slutte å overdrive. Vi sto _ikke_ med armene rundt hverandre. Spør Sana,hun _var_ der. Og vi er ikke sammen» (ikke enda hvertfall,men Isak håper jo de kan bli det etterhvert).

«Beklager, Isak. Jeg trodde det var sant jeg» Vilde ser oppriktig lei seg ut. «Jeg håpte jo litt på at det var sant også da» Vilde smiler så alle tennene hennes vises.

«Hvorfor det?» spør Isak

«Fordi du hadde fortjent det vel. Bak den litt sure fasaden din, er du myk som en karamell Isak. En som Even hadde nok fått deg til å smelte helt. Du hadde fortjent en som Even.»

Isak rødmer voldsomt nå. Han er ikke vant til å høre så mange fine ord om seg selv. Det var mest at han var en dyktig sykepleier,flink og snill med pasientene. Vilde er godheten selv.

«Takk,Vilde.» Han smiler nå, før han går litt nærmere henne og hvisker inn i øret hennes:

«Vi har vært på en date da»

Vilde ser på han med så store øyne som bare Vilde kan få.

«Men ikke si det til noen. Det er bare du og Mutta på jobb som veit det. Jeg vil ikke ha noen ryktebørs,okey?» Formaner Isak.

Vilde later som hun låser munnen sin og kaster nøkkelen. «Jeg lover å ikke si noe, kors på halsen»

«Men ærlig talt,Isak, du burde dra hjem. Ingen takker deg for at du står her og sliter mens du er syk. Snakk med Eskild,han sier sikkert det samme som meg»

Isak er egentlig enig. Han burde ikke vært her. Å være æreskjær er ikke alltid det lureste. Han har som mål å ha minst mulig fravær,men akkurat nå kjenner han at han faktisk ikke orker å være her. Han burde skjønt det allerede på søndag,da han frøys så fælt på beina og brukte Even til å varme seg på,og det at han hadde vært ekstra sliten i går. Han går for å snakke med Eskild, og Eskild dropper kontordagen sin for å ta over Isaks pasienter. Det var ikke noe problem egentlig. Han sleper seg ned til garderoben og skifter. Bestemmer seg for å ta taxi hjem,han orker ikke den lange trikketuren.


	29. Tirsdag 12:12




	30. Tirsdag 18:38

 

Isak våkner av at det ringer på døra. Han hadde lagt seg med en gang han kom hjem. Bytta klær til ei t-skjorte og joggebukse,og krøpet under den varme dyna og sovna med det samme hodet hadde truffet puta.

Han ser på klokka og ser at den er over halv sju. Må være Even som ringer på, og Isak rekker ikke å skifte klær heller.

Han går for å åpne døra, med rynkete klær og hallelujasveis.

Even står der, like fin som alltid, og Isak kjenner at hjertet gjør en liten dans. Even har en pose fra Kiwi i hånda.

«Hei» sier Isak. «Vil du komme inn? Hvis du ikke er redd for smitte da?»

Isak kjenner seg litt sjenert igjen. Her står han,rett utav senga, med den vakreste mannen i verden foran seg. Han vet jo at de prater lett sammen,at de har en litt ertende og flørtete tone mellom seg,og at de _liker_ hverandre. Isak vet hvertfall at _han_ liker Even. Men litt sjenert blir han uansett.

«Neida,ikke redd for smitte,så hvis du orker, kan jeg bli en stund»

Even går inn i gangen og tar av seg jakke og sko. Han lukter rent og nydusja og håret er styla igjen. Han ligner litt på James Dean, men er mye penere egentlig.

«Hvordan går det med deg?» spør Even  og gir Isak Kiwi-posen.

«Har sovet siden jeg kom hjem som du sikkert ser,så det går litt bedre,men jeg lengter etter Paracet» ler Isak.

«Har kjøpt,og don`t worry,du er like søt som du pleier å være» Even ser på han med det havsblå blikket sitt og Isak må se litt vekk. Han er glad han kan konse om posen han har mellom hendene.

Han tar opp innholdet av posen,som definitivt er mer enn Paracet. Det er te der, honning, halstabletter,nesespray og slimløsende tabletter som Even må ha skrevet ut på resept til han.

«Wow» sier Isak «Det er jo et helt apotek her jo»

«Jeg visste ikke hva du trengte,så jeg tok med alt. Skal jeg lage te til deg? Med honning? Du aner ikke hvor bra det er mot forkjølelse»

«Mamma brukte å lage det til meg da jeg var liten hvis jeg var syk. Jeg hata honningsmaken husker jeg, så vi får se om jeg liker det bedre nå,men jeg lover å drikke det da» sier Isak.

Even ler mens han følger etter Isak til kjøkkenet.

«Du må drikke det ja,så du blir fort frisk. Er så kjedelig på jobb når du ikke er der» Even blunker til Isak.

«Så jeg er morsommere enn karkirurgi også?»

«Mye morsommere,men nå kan jeg ikke så mye om karkirurgi at det gjør noe,så kanskje det er _en_ ting som er morsommere enn deg?»

«Pffft» sier Isak «Jeg er jo jobbens klovn»

«Trodde Mutta var det jeg» sier Even.

«Jo han også, vi deler på tittelen» og nå er det Isak som blunker til Even.

Så ler de begge to. Isak elsker den lette og spøkefulle tonen mellom dem.

Han finner fram to kopper, setter på vannkokeren og Even har honning og te-poser oppi koppene.

«Her» sier Even og gir Isak to Paracet «Ta de her med det samme» Han kjenner på panna til Isak. «Du koker jo»

«Gjør jeg? Jeg fryser egentlig litt»

«Kanskje jeg burde dra, så du får krøpet tilbake under dyna igjen.» sier Even

«Men du har jo nettopp kommet jo. Jeg vil ikke at du skal dra enda. Jeg er syk,og kjeder meg.» Den litt barnslige Isak er tilbake og Even ser på han med undring i blikket. Aldri har han møtt noen så fascinerende som Isak.

«Hva hvis vi gjør det sånn her da, at du tar med dyna til sofaen,så kan jeg holde seg med selskap der, så ser vi på en serie eller på spennende operasjoner på YouTube?  Høres det greit ut?»

«Greit for meg,hvis du gidder så» svarer Isak.

Even gidder selvfølgelig.

Isak legger seg ned på sjeselongen med dyna over seg og ryggen støttet opp mot sofaputene bak seg. Han nipper til teen sin og griner på nesa for hver slurk, til Evens store fornøyelse. Even legger seg på den andre enden av sofaen med hodet mot Isak. Han har hodet på to puter. Han ligger og ser opp på Isak som prater ivrig om ting som har skjedd på jobb, Even forteller om operasjoner han har vært med på, og viser filmer av de samme inngrepene på YouTube. Laptopen til Isak står på bordet foran dem. Isak følger med på alt Even forteller. De forteller om barndommen sin. Isak forteller om Jonas,bestekompisen hans, som nå bor i Bergen sammen med Eva og jobber som journalist. Even forteller om foreldrene sine og kompisene fra skolen, som han fortsatt har god kontakt med til tross for at han har bodd mange år i utlandet. Han forteller også om den lille leiligheten han har leid på Grünerløkka.

De sutter på hver sin Doc med honningsmak,ler av teite musikkvideoer fra 80-tallet på YT og prater om alt og ingenting,smått og stort.

«Er dette vår andre date eller?» spør Even plutselig

«Hvis du ikke har noe i mot å gå på date med en med feber og rød nese,så kan det godt være det ja» Isak smiler ned mot Even.

«Da er det i tilfelle den hyggeligste daten jeg har vært på» sier Even.

«Syns du?» hvisker Isak.

«Definitivt» svarer Even.

De ligger og smiler til hverandre en stund før Isaks hånd begynner å stryke Even over håret. Even lukker øynene og kjenner hvor rolig han blir. Han er egentlig ganske sliten og trøtt etter en lang dag på jobb, og merker det godt nå. Han nyter hånda til Isak i håret sitt.

Isak sklir lenger ned i sofaen slik at de nå ligger ansikt mot ansikt med hodet på hver sin pute.

«Vi driter i spa da» ler Isak

Even ler også «Kanskje....kan jo hende jeg klarer å overtale deg»

«Skjer ikke» sier en lattermild Isak,mens han fortsetter å stryke Even over håret. De ligger sånn en stund,og pusten til Even blir roligere,og Isak kjenner han holder på å sovne. Han lurer på om Even har sovna allerede.

Og sånn finner Magnus dem når han kommer hjem fra jobb. Begge i dyp og rolig søvn, ansikt mot ansikt. Isak med ei hånd oppi Evens hår,Even ligger på siden med hånda si oppå dyna til Isak. Han vurderer å vekke dem, men de trenger søvna begge to og ser så utrolig fredfulle ut, så han går og finner ei ekstra dyne, har på den sengetrekk og brer den over Even. Han slår av laptopen til Isak og slukker lysene etter at han har stilt mobilen på vekking i tilfelle de sover så lenge at de ikke rekker jobb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er så hjertegod. Jeg tror han er snill tvers igjennom <3  
> Og slow burn it is ;)


	31. McDreamy, onsdag 05:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er litt mer voksen enn i sesong 3. Han er jo tross alt snart 26 år han også :) Og en veldig god venn <3 Magnus og Even blir litt mer fortrolige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg sover ikke stort på natta, på grunn av den hersens forkjølelsen, så da skriver jeg litt istedet. Takk for alle fine kommentarer i forrige kapittel <3

 

Når Even våkner grytidlig onsdags morgen, av uvante lyder ser han først det sovende ansiktet til Isak foran seg. Det tar en liten stund før han husker hvor han er,og hva som skjedde kvelden før. Og han aner ikke helt hvor dyna han har på seg kommer fra. Nakken hans er litt øm etter å ha sovet i samme stilling hele natta.

Han tar seg tid til å studere mannen som sover foran han. Isak sover med halvåpen munn og lager små søte snorkelyder. Puta er litt våt under munnen hans og de myke krøllene er litt bustete. Even tenker at dette er noe han gjerne kan våkne opp til flere ganger. Han drar pekefingeren over panna til Isak for å stryke luggen vekk fra ansiktet hans. Isak rynker litt på nesa, men våkner heldigvis ikke. Han er fortsatt litt varm, så det er bra at han fortalte Eskild i går at han ble hjemme fra jobb i dag også.

Men han selv må på jobb, så han strekker seg rolig opp i sittende posisjon,strekker ut stive bein og armer. Det knekker litt i nakken hans.

«Våken?» hører han en forsiktig stemme si fra åpningen til kjøkkenet. Det er Magnus.

«Jeg var akkurat på vei til å vekke deg,hvis du skal på jobb mener jeg?»

«Jeg sovna visst her jeg»,ler Even «Isak er veldig beroligende»

«Ikke sant? Ikke rart han er dyktig i jobben sin. De sier det hvertfall»

«Han er faktisk det, veldig dyktig også»

De snakker stille sammen for ikke å vekke Isak.

«Kom,skal jeg fikse no frokost til deg» sier Magnus «Drikker du kaffe? Vi har te også ser jeg hvis du heller vil ha det?»

«Ja takk til kaffe» Even trenger kaffe akkurat nå. Han føler seg litt groggy etter den dype søvna han nettopp har våkna fra.

De spiser knekkebrød med brunost. Det er en stille morgenstund,og den eneste lyden er knaselyder fra knekkebrødet de tygger på.

«Så,du og Isak?», spør Magnus

«Hva med oss?» spør Even

Magnus bare løfter på øyenbryna for å understreke spørsmålet.

«Det er ikke noe jeg og Isak...ikke enda hvertfall,men jeg kan jo håpe. Jeg liker han hvertfall utrolig godt.» sier Even

«Han liker nok deg også veldig» Magnus ser litt lur ut. «Han stalka deg på facebook før dere ble kjent, og ble dritskuffa da han trodde du hadde dame»

«Gjorde han?» Even smiler fra øre til øre. «Jeg stalka han litt også. Jeg tenkte å sende en venneforespørsel,men han var raskere enn meg. Jeg bytta profilbilde først da» ler Even.

«Jeg tror han la merke til det» Magnus flirer.

«Han gjorde det ja» Even smiler.

«Jeg håper han bare får ut finger`n. Isak er litt treig når det gjelder dating og forhold og sånn,så ikke gi han opp hvis du synes han virker litt tilbaketrukket. Han har ikke alltid hatt det så greit, så det er ikke så lett for han å skjønne at noen liker han tilbake.»

«Han har fortalt litt om oppveksten sin, så jeg vet at livet ikke har vært så lett for han hele tiden. Og jeg gir nok ikke opp,jeg liker han for godt til det. Jeg gir ikke opp, så lenge han lar meg få lov til å ikke gi opp, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener» Even er alvorlig når han snakker. Han vil at Magnus skal forstå at han er seriøs når det kommer til Isak.

«Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men du, dette blir mellom oss,sant? Han kommer til å klikke på meg om han får vite hva vi har snakka om» sier Magnus.

«Jeg sier ikke et ord,jeg lover» ler Even.

«Vil du låne dusjen forresten? Jeg tror jeg har en pakke uåpna boxere du kan få låne, og det er bare å låne det du trenger av sjampo og såpe og sånn.»

«Veldig snilt av deg, men jeg rekker å dusje i garderoben på jobb. Vi vet aldri hva vi kommer borti der, så der har jeg alt jeg trenger for en dusj. Til og med ekstra klær. Men takk for tilbudet. Kanskje jeg tar i mot det en annen gang, man vet jo aldri» Even blunker til Magnus.

«Jeg håper da det» Magnus smiler og blunker tilbake.

Even ser på klokka som henger på kjøkkenveggen.

«Jeg må nesten stikke nå hvis jeg skal rekke den dusjen. Takk for frokost og sånn. Jeg må nesten be dere over til meg en dag, etter all maten dere har gitt meg»

«Vi synes det er hyggelig å ha deg her, så ikke tenk på det nei, McDreamy.»

Even spruter ut i latter «McDreamy?»

«Ja? Du er Isak sin McDreamy vil jeg tro. "It`s a beautiful day to save lives", er det ikke det han sier? Så pell deg av gårde og redd noen liv,så skal jeg ta meg av sjuklingen som ligger på sofaen idag» Magnus ler også.

Even kaster et raskt blikk på den pene mannen som fortsatt ligger og sover på sofaen, og tenker at dette er den beste morgenen han har hatt på lenge. Å få våkne ved siden av Isak, og å få en bekreftelse på at han ganske så sikkert liker han tilbake.

Han gir Magnus en klem før han går. Magnus er fantastisk, og har gitt Even håp. Når han kjører til jobb, er han sikker på at Isak ikke er et vanlig crush lenger. Han er ganske mye mer enn et vanlig crush.

 

 

 

 


	32. Onsdag 10:10

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låter i dette kapittelet:  
> Helloween "I want out"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjV8SHjHvHk
> 
> Helloween "Dr.Stein"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FFTQRmsK0k
> 
> Hvem elsker ikke gammel puddelrock? :D


	33. Onsdag 17:14




	34. Torsdag 16:47

Han hadde sovet lenge, og følte seg nesten helt frisk igjen. Han hadde teksta litt mer med Even igår etter at Even hadde kommet hjem fra jobb,men Isak hadde lagt seg tidlig, og det samme brukte jo Even å gjøre også, så de hadde sendt godnattmeldinger,og et par hjerter til hverandre, før de la seg, på hver sin kant av byen. Hjerter i meldinger fra Even fikk Isaks eget hjerte til å bli litt varmt. Og han klarte ikke å la være å sende hjerter tilbake lenger.

Isak hadde snakket lenge med sin mamma i dag,og hun hadde blitt bekymret slik alle mødre blir når barnet deres er sykt, selv om dette barnet nå var voksent. Han hadde forsikra henne om at alt var bra, og at han var på bedringens vei,så og si frisk igjen. Han hadde grått litt etterpå, rørt over at hun var i såpass form at hun kunne bekymre seg over sønnen sin. _Han_ var alltid bekymret for henne.

Så hadde Mutta ringt han, for å høre om Isak orka å finne på noe. De hadde begge jobbehelg,og fri i dag, og stort sett gjorde de noe sammen da.

Egentlig så ville Isak bare være hjemme, så han hadde invitert Mutta over.

Mutta hadde med seg middag fra mora si i tupperware-bokser. Ettersom Isaks egen mor ikke alltid var i form, så hadde Muttas mor blitt som en ekstra mor for han.  Like bekymra over og stolt av Isak som hun var av sin egen sønn.  Det var så mye varme og omsorg i familien til Mutta.

De hadde kjent hverandre i knappe 4 år, etter at Isak måtte stå for opplæringa til den nye sykepleieren som skulle starte i avdelingen. Og det hadde sagt klikk med en gang mellom dem. Etter det var de nesten uadskillelige. De dro til syden sammen hver sommer, på fotballturer til Manchester på høsten og hytteturer med gutta ei og annen helg i året. Selv om Mutta var verdensmester i å erte Isak, så var han en rolig og vennlig person. Med verdens snilleste øyne, som egentlig gjenspeilte personligheten hans. Mutta hadde kommet fort inn i livet til Isak, og Isak visste at han alltid ville være der. Etter at Jonas hadde flytta, hadde Isak fått en ny bestevenn, selv om ingen egentlig kunne erstatte Jonas.  Jonas var lillebroren og Mutta storebroren hans på en måte.

Nå sto altså den såkalte storebroren hans på kjøkkenet han delte med en annen av sin beste venner, og varmet opp middagen fra mora si, og kokte ris. Isak kunne ikke for alt i verden å koke ris. Den ble enten for hard, eller så svidde han den. Han brukte boil-in-bag, men det var ikke bra nok for Mutta. Det måtte være langkokt Jasminris eller Basmatiris.

Mutta sin Spotify-liste smøg seg inn på kjøkkenet fra høytalerne i stua. De har nesten samme musikksmak også,bortsett fra at Mutta var fan av en svensk fyr som het Kent.

Så mens Kent sin stemme sang om at alle en gang skal dø,så sto Mutta og rørte rundt i gryter og kjeler, og sang av full hals,skingrende falskt men på nesten perfekt svensk. Og selv om Isak ikke likte den svenske duden for fem øre, så måtte han innrømme for seg selv at han var ganske god på gitar. Isak står ved siden av Mutta og ser på, lener seg over kjøkkenbenken med mobilen i hånda. En stund vurderer han å invitere Even,men han vil ikke virke desperat,og dessuten er dette egentlig Mutta og Isak sin dag.

Han dekker på kjøkkenbordet. De bestemte seg for å sitte der å spise, istedet for foran tvn på stua. Med service fra Ikea som Isaks mor hadde kjøpt i innflytningsgave for 2 år siden da han og Magnus hadde bestemt seg for å bo sammen,etter at Isak hadde gjort det slutt med Espen.

Så her satt de da, rett overfor hverandre på et lite kjøkkenbord. Et bord som Even hadde sittet ved og spist frokost morgenen før. Sammen med Magnus. Isak hadde spurt hva de hadde snakka om, men Magnus hadde bare svart «Greys Anatomy» med et skuldertrekk,og ville ikke si mer.

«Godt eller?» Spør Mutta Isak , som sitter og lager små nytelseslyder mens han spiser. «Det høres ut som om du har sex»

«Du har vel aldri hørt meg,mens jeg har...har hatt _det_ »  Han kunne snakke med Mutta om alt,men akkurat det der ble litt for privat for han.

«Neivel.....ingen kommentar», svarer Mutta

«Herregud» sier Isak og himler med øynene «Jeg vil ikke høre om det,og vil ikke vite mer. Men ja,det er kjempegodt faktisk»

«Skal fortelle mamma at du likte det» smiler Mutta.  «Hun tok oppi litt ekstra chili og hvitløk da hun hørte du var syk, så du får svetta ut styggedommen. Hun er glad i deg vet du»

«Og jeg er glad i henne,så der er det gjensidig» flirer Isak. «Vi kommer til å stinke hvitløk på jobb i mårra da,men shit happens lissom»

«Det er så mange lukter på den avdelingen,så om vi stinker litt,så er det ingen som merker noe» svarer Mutta med et skuldertrekk. Og han har rett i det. «Om du ikke har tenkt å kysse noen da...» Mutta ser ut som det er verdens mest casual ting i verden,å kysse noen på jobb. Og Isak skjønner egentlig hvor han vil med dette.

«Den eneste grunnen til at munnen min kommer i nærheten av andre sin munn på jobb i helga, er hvis noen trenger HLR» sier Isak litt irritert.

«Okey okey» Mutta løfter opp begge hendene som i forsvar. «Jeg må få lov til å spørre lissom»

«Joa» sier Isak, og får litt dårlig samvittighet for at han noen ganger er litt krass mot Mutta. Han synes det er kleint å snakke med kompisene om menn han liker,for han tror ikke de vil skjønne det. Men som Mutta en gang sa til han,så er forelskelse og følelser akkurat det samme, om du er en mann som liker en mann,eller en mann som liker en dame. Det er ingen forskjell der. Og han har egentlig veldig rett i det.

«Hvordan går det med Even da?» spør Mutta, litt forsiktig nå.

«Det går sikkert bra med han» svare Isak stille.

«Ingen flere dater altså?»

«Vi hadde visst en date på tirsdag, i følge han. Her hjemme. Vi gjorde egentlig ingenting, satt bare og prata og drakk te, og så på YouTube. Helt til vi sovna.» Isak rødmer nå og ser ned på tallerkenen sin.

«Men du, kan vi ikke drite i fotballtur i år?» Isak bytter fort samtaleemne. Han vil helst ikke snakke så mye om dette....ikke enda hvertfall. «Kan vi ikke heller dra til Køben? Det er visst sykt fint der rett før jul, med julemarkeder overalt. Og billig øl» ler han.

«Kan vi sikkert. Jeg driter egentlig i fotball» flirer Mutta «Har bare blitt med fordi du er så hypp på det»

«Serr?» spør Isak

«Serr» svarer Mutta.

«Og jeg som trodde vi var venner,så har du ikke sagt noe om det før nå. Jeg trodde du digga det jeg.»

«Nei,gjør ikke det ass. Har bare lata som»  Mutta ler, og Isak blir litt stille.

«Du altså. Men ikke si at du vil bli med til Køben bare for at jeg vil da»

«Jeg vil til Køben. Helt på alvor» svarer Mutta.

«Da sier vi Køben da» Isak strekker fram hånda si mot Mutta og de gjør et handshake for liksom å seale dealen.  «Vi kan se på det etterpå, sant?»

«Vi ser på det etterpå,men du....du sa at du og Even sovna. Sov han over eller?»

«Han gjorde visst det ja» Isak rødmer igjen. «Magnus hadde hvertfall spist frokost sammen med han i går morges»

«Så han ble natta over, og ingenting skjedde? Og spiste frokost med _Magnus_?»

«Nei,ingentig skjedde. Vi sov på hver vår ende av sofaen. Jeg sov enda når han dro. _Må_ vi snakke om dette?» fortsetter Isak.

«Han ser hvertfall på deg med hearteyes, det har jeg sett» sier Mutta.

«Mulig det, men er det verdt det liksom? Hva om vi finner ut at det ikke funker, også er vi stuck der på samme arbeidsplass. Har du ikke tenkt på det?»

«Det var jo du og Espen også etter at det ble slutt. Det funka jo fint det.»

«Jo, en stund så, men jeg ble letta da Espen slutta. Dessuten er Espen annerledes enn Even.»

«Ikke tenk og gruble så mye,Isak. Du kan ikke ta sorgene på forskudd alltid,ikke gå rundt å tenk på at ting kanskje kan ta slutt før det i hele tatt har blitt noe. Gå på fler dater med han,bli kjent. Han er en veldig ålreit fyr etter min mening»

«Han er det....veldig også»

«Også er han så pen» spøker Mutta.

«Han er veldig pen, men ikke så pen som deg» Isak ler

«Skal litt til for å slå meg der ja» De ler begge to nå.

«Vil du ha is forresten? Magnus kjøpte med no is i går. Skulle visst være bra for halsen min»

De spiser is med peanøtter og Non Stop, i ekte helsevesenstil, ved det samme kjøkkenbordet og ser på Køben-turer på Isaks laptop. Bestemmer seg for hotell og fly, og vips så har de bestilt tur til Køben i slutten av november.

«Har de ikke sånn gay neighborhood i Køben også?» spør Mutta

«Hakke peiling, mulig det. Vil _du_ dit da?» sier Isak

«Tenkte på deg jeg da vettu, bror» Mutta gliser til Isak.

«Tror jeg står over det ass. Jeg vil se Den lille havfrue, gå på Tivoli, se Nyhavn og gå på julemarkeder. Og kanskje en tur i Christiania.» sier Isak

«Har du aldri vært i Køben før,Isak?»

«Nei aldri»

«Da er det på tide. Men Christiania får du dra til på egen hånd. Jeg setter ikke mine bein der flere ganger. Uhyggelig sted»

De snakker mer om hva de skal gjøre i København,ting de skal se, Isak tror at Strøget er horestrøket,men Mutta forteller at det er ei shoppinggate med dyre designerbutikker. Isak bestemmer veldig at de skal på Legostore,at de skal spise is på vaffel selv om det er november når de drar. De kan være litt barnslige på guttetur. Mutta vil på cafe Meow, helt til de finner ut at den er lagt ned, og Isak skjønner ikke Muttas store begeistring for katter (!!??).  Isak tenker også at Even kanskje kunne blitt med, eller Magnus. Hvis ting går som han ønsker det med Even, får de snakke om det senere,og Magnus må kanskje bli med for å dele rom med Mutta, i tilfelle Even blir med, for da må kanskje Isak dele rom med Even, det er vel kanskje mest naturlig da. Han vet ikke helt. De får ta alt som det kommer egentlig. Men det er lov til å drømme litt og håpe......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kan heller ikke å koke ris. Har aldri fått det til. Aldri! Så det at Isak ikke kan det,gjenspeiler meg selv litt. Jeg hater å lage mat, og kan det vel heller ikke, så boil-in-bag er veldig velkomment hjemme hos meg.
> 
> Sang: "Mannen i den vita hatten (16 år senare)"- kent (som ikke er en fyr,men et band som består av 4 personer. De ga seg dessverre for snart et år siden.) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulPnS8PtLTg


	35. Torsdag 21:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarere <3 De hjelper når hodet er fullt av bomull,og inspirasjon er fraværende.


	36. Fredag 14:37

 

«Her», sier Isak og plasserer noe foran Even. Det er en stor pappkopp fra Espresso House. Han har kommet litt tidligere og funnet Even på rommet der kirurgene sitter i mottaket. Han sitter og dikterer en pasientjournal.

Even ser på han og smiler bredt.

«Hva er dette da?»

«Kaffe vel» ler Isak «Tenkte kanskje at du trengte det, og en liten takk for at du redda meg fra å ligge sjuk så lenge».

«Det var litt egoistiske grunner til det altså» sier Even og ler lavt mens han ser ned på skoa sine.

«Hvordan da?» Spør Isak og blinker med øynene.

«Så jeg hadde en grunn til å se deg vel» sier han stille og ser opp på Isak med det intense blå blikket sitt.

«Åh....» Isak rødmer litt og blir stille en stund, for det blå blikket har veldig påvirkning på han.

«Du trenger ikke å finne på unnskyldninger for det» sier han til slutt, han hvisker nesten ordene ut. Og kjenner han er glad de er alene i rommet.

«Nei?»

«Nei, jeg trodde du kanskje hadde skjønt det?

«På en måte kanskje, men du er ikke så lett å lese alltid.» Even ser fortsatt opp på han.

«Jeg er kanskje ikke det....beklager det altså»

«Ikke beklag for at du er du, Isak. Jeg liker deg akkurat som du er. Jeg liker deg bedre og bedre jo mer jeg blir kjent med deg.»

Isak ler litt flaut «Jeg liker deg akkurat som _du_ er også»

«Da vet vi det hvertfall, at vi _liker_ hverandre»

«Det vet vi nå» sier Isak stille

Han blir varm over det hele, kjenner at rødmen sprer seg i kinnene, føler det blå blikket stirre intenst på han, så han klarer ikke å la være å ta hånda fram og stryke Even fort over kinnet med to fingre. Even sukker svakt over den lette berøringen og lukker øynene en liten stund.  

Så kommer Isak på hvorfor han _egentlig_ er der. Han ser på telefonen sin og ser at klokka er 14.43. Han har omtrent 15 minutter til å skifte på og være på vaktrommet for å ta i mot rapport fra dagvakta. Han har ikke lyst til å dra fra Even akkurat nå,men han har ikke noe valg.

«Det er litt dumt,men jeg må nesten stikke, må få bytta om og sånn før vakta» sier han. Garderoben hans er et stykke unna akutten.

«Ser deg inne etterpå da, Isak» sier Even med litt mer ømhet i stemmen enn sist han snakka. «Og takk for kaffen»

«Karamell latte, drikk den mens den er varm,» smiler Isak. «Mulig den har blitt litt kald på veien også»

Even tar en slurk av kaffen sin og smiler opp mot Isak  «Den er helt perfekt»

«Men ikke så perfekt som deg», tenker han idet Isak forsvinner ut av rommet.

...................................................................................................................................................................

Isak har skifta og sitter klar på vaktrommet med penn og rapportark. Han skal være på rødt akuttrom sammen med en sykepleier som heter Cecilie i kveld. Som regel er det der han er, ettersom han har viderutdanning, og det er der de mest kritisk syke pasientene kommer.  Stort sett bare medisinske pasienter. Nesten ingen kirurgiske,så han tenker at han sikkert ikke får se mye til Even. Han må nesten gi seg selv en mental klaps for å minne seg selv på at det ikke er derfor han er på jobb,han er ikke her for å se Even, men for å redde liv, for å gjøre en god jobb.

Det ligger en med mest sannsynlig hjerteinfarkt der, og de venter bare på blodprøvesvarene for å få det bekrefta. EKG`et viste infarkt, og Troponin-t var forhøya på første blodprøve. De venta bare på svar på den andre prøven, og et Telemetri slik at hjerteovervåkninga fikk følge med på han. ASA og Morfin hadde han fått for lenge siden,og skulle legges inn på hjertemedisin når alt dette var klart. En enkel start på vakta.

Han ser på skjermen foran seg at det er venta en med Kols grad 4 som muligens har en pneumoni. Han har hvertfall pustevansker og høy CRP. Og en annen med mulig urosepsis. Isak gjør klar seng og utstyr for å ta i mot en av pasientene. Han vet ikke hvem som kommer først,men Cecilie får ta den andre.

Cecilie er en sprudlende dame på 39 år, som til tross for at hun ikke har passert 40 enda, har ansiktet fyllt med Botox og leppene er fulle av Restylane. Håret er blondt og halvlangt, og hun er rasende dyktig i jobben sin. Isak liker å jobbe sammen med henne. De er begge raske og effektive og vet akkurat hva de skal gjøre.

Cecilie er også akuttsykepleier som Isak.

Cecilie står og blar gjennom Tinder sammen med Isak,mens de venter på de nye pasientene. Ville ha hans mening om hvem som var hot or not. Hun stolte på smaken hans etter Espen, for Espen hadde visst vært _veldig_ hot i følge Cecilie. For Isak hadde han vært sånn passe hot, egentlig ikke helt hans type, og han visste ikke om han hadde hatt så veldig sterke følelser for han.

Han synes egentlig det er ganske kjedelig å høre på Cecilies erobringer fra Tinder, og blir letta når mannen med KOLS blir trilla inn av ambulansepersonell. De får den veldig utmatta mannen fort oppi en seng og Cecilie kobler han opp på scoopet,setter på blodtrykksmålet og oksymeteret, mens Isak tar i mot rapport fra ambulansen, og starter triageringen. Det er det som er så flott med Cecilie, det er så lett å samarbeide med henne. Hennes raske hender tar seg av pasienten,mens Isak skriver ned målene på triagepapirene og bestiller blodprøver. Han trenger oksygen, for metningen hans er nede på 82%, så Isak setter på han nesekateter og skrur opp oksygenet til 1,5 liter. Det er det de kan gi før en lege gir tillatelse til å gi mer.

Klokka er nesten  sju  på kvelden, og Isak hadde ikke sett Even mer. Han står med en blodgassanalyse i den ene hånda og hodet sitt i den andre,lent på benken foran seg. Han har ikke hatt tid til å spise enda og det er litt vanskelig å konsentrere seg om den lille skrifta på arket han har foran seg.

Han hører plutselig en kjent stemme snakke til Cecile.

«Har du slitt ut han her helt i kveld eller?» 

«Kan nesten se slik ut ja. Stakkars Isak»  ler hun,før hun konsentrerer seg om pasienten hun har.

Isak ser at han får et browniesstykke plassert foran seg, sammen med ei flaske cola.

«Hørte du ikke har hatt tid til å spise.» sier Even og legger en hånd på skuldra til Isak.

«Nei, det har vært litt hektisk her,mildt sagt.» Isak sukker og ser opp på de blå øynene til Even. Og på kaka Even har bakt, og ler litt. Den er flat og ser litt hard ut,men han kommenterer det ikke. Han hadde ikke fått det til bedre selv. Det er akkurat som om Even har skjønt hva Isak trenger,å få opp blodsukkeret ganske raskt.

Even fortsetter å ha hånda si rundt skuldra til Isak, og de står tett sammen og begynner å snakke om analysen Isak har i hånda. Isak forklarer og Even ser på han med fascinasjon. Han kan dette,men liker å høre Isak snakke fag. Even sier at han er dårlig til å ta blodgass, og spør om ikke Isak kan lære han det hvis det blir mulighet for det i helga. Isak skjønner ikke helt at han kan lære bort noe til Even,men sier selvfølgelig ja da han vet at leger ofte er fryktelig dårlig til å stikke. Og blodgasser _egentlig_ en legejobb,men her i mottaket gjør sykepleierne det.  Even tar ikke bort hånda si,før det er på tide for han å dra hjem. Han stryker Isak lett over ryggen før han drar, og Isak kjenner varmen etter hånda hans en stund etterpå. Det virker så naturlig at Even tar på han,så Isak tenker ikke så veldig på det, bortsett fra at han selvfølgelig liker det. Han ser bort på Cecilie,som ser tilbake på Isak med et litt spørrende blikk.

«What?» sier Isak

«Derfor du ikke vil på Tinder da, Isak?» spør hun, med et smil som kan minne litt om Sana sitt, når Sana vet at at hun vet noe. Sana som ofte ser tvers gjennom Isak.

Isak rødmer og trekker litt på skuldrene, og Cecilie bare ler. «Han er kjekk da» sier hun før hun går bort til pasienten sin igjen.

Han vet ikke helt hva han synes om at Cecilie også nå muligens har skjønt at det er et eller annet mellom han og Even, men bestemmer seg for å ikke bry seg. Han blir heller litt stolt av at en som Even viser interresse for Isak. Stolt,og veldig veldig glad. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecilie er en blanding av to jeg jobber sammen med ;) Navnet har jeg dikta opp.


	37. Fredag 22:22




	38. Lørdag 11:39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kan vært litt tøft å lese. Det var hvertfall tøft å skrive.....  
> Beskrivelse av hardt skadd person.

 

Traumealarmen har gått, og Isak løper ned mot den ene traumestua. Det har vært en bilulykke ved Vinterbro, ikke så langt unna Tusenfryd. En gutt på 18 hadde mista veigrepet,fått skrens på den våte asfalten og kræsja i en bergvegg. Sjåføren hadde det gått høvelig bra med. Han var på vei inn til mottaket i ambulanse. Det var verre med passasjeren, kjæresten til sjåføren. Ei jente på bare 16 år. Hun var nå på vei fra helikopterplassen til traumestue 1.

Isak skal egentlig ikke gjøre så mye der inne. Ta notater og eventuelt hjelpe til hvis det trengs. Traumeteamet er dyktige og står allerede klart og venter når Isak kommer.

Når den unge jenta blir trillet inn, går det raskt. Hun blir løfta over på benken der inne av proffe hender. Klærne hennes blir fort klippet av. Hun ligger med nakkekrage på, og Isak ser at hun er hardt skadd, veldig hardt skadd.

Even er der også. Han har så vidt rukket å snakke med han i dag, men akkurat nå er Even det siste Isak tenker på.

Han ser på den unge jenta igjen. Hun er bleik og klam, har skrubbsår og glasskår fra bilruta i ansiktet, på foten har hun et åpent brudd, magen hennes er spent og stor.Hun har høy puls og veldig lavt blodtrykk. Et tegn på indre blødning. Kirurgene samarbeider med radiologene. Røntgenbilder blir tatt,de tar ultralyd av magen hennes og finner ut at milten har sprukket. Hun blør definitivt kraftig innvendig,kanskje fra andre steder enn akkurat milten også. De bestemmer seg for å ikke kaste bort så mye mer tid, men vil trille henne rett bort til operasjon.

Men så stanser hun. Hjertet til den unge jenta slutter å slå. Hun har gått i hypovolemisk sjokk og det har påvirket hjertet hennes,og sikkert andre organer også. De starter raskt med HLR og trykker på væskeposen som henger opp ved jenta for å øke farta på den. Isak løper for å hente mer væske, men også for å få komme seg ut litt. De trenger mye mer væske,mer blod. Og han kjenner at han ikke vet helt om han takler dette. Han må lene seg mot en vegg for puste litt. Arket han hadde med notater har han slengt fra seg på gulvet i traumestua. Men han har ikke tid til å stå der nå,stå der og være egoist mens det ligger ei ung jente hardt skadd på rommet bak veggen han lener seg mot.  Hardt skadd, og kommer mest sannsynlig til å dø.

Han løper videre til varmeskapet på gult akuttrom,og rasker med seg så mye Ringer AC han får plass til i armene sine. Han tenker ikke nå, bare handler.

Når han kommer tilbake, jobbes det fortsatt hardt med å få hjertet til den unge jenta til å slå igjen. Even står der med store øyne og observerer. Han har de oppklipte klærne til jenta i hendene sine. Han ser litt mer proff ut enn Isak,selv om han også er tydelig påvirket av det som foregår. Isak har lyst til å hjelpe til,men vet at han bare kommer til å stå i veien for teamet som virkelig vet hva de driver på med.

Han tar notatene sine opp fra gulvet igjen,og begynner å krysse av på omrisset av en menneskekropp på arket, hvor skadene til jenta er. Han skriver opp hvor mange liter væske hun har fått,hvor mye blod de har gitt. Skriver opp de vitale målene hennes. Han tar fram to plastposer og river de istykkerklipte klærne til jenta ut av hendene til Even. Han stapper klærne hennes i den ene posen. De er egentlig bare å kaste,men hva om pårørende vil ha dem? I den andre posen legger han tingene hennes, mobilen og smykkene legger han i en konvolutt før han legger det også oppi posen. Og fester en navnelapper på.

Kristine.....

Hun heter Kristine,og ble bare 16 år. Isak hører den ene legen lese opp et  klokkeslett. Han hører ikke hva tiden er,for det summer i ørene hans.

De har holdt på med henne i over 45 minutter. Og innsett at det ikke var mer å gjøre.

Døden er noe Isak er vant med. Han takler døden og døde mennesker. Men ikke når de er så unge. Når Alfred på 88 dør i mottaket, er det naturlig og ofte fredfullt og forventet. At ei ung jente på 16 dør foran han, er ikke noen vanesak. Det blir _aldri_ noen vanesak. Han kjenner at han skjelver og har lyst til å løpe ut derifra,men kan ikke. Uansett hva som har skjedd, så må han være proff og stå i det. Han kan bryte sammen når han kommer hjem. Han _vet_ at han kommer til å knekke når han kommer hjem.

Han kjenner plutselig en hånd som omslutter hans egen som fortsatt skjelver litt. Han ser ikke hvem sin det er,for han klarer fortsatt ikke å ta øynene vekk fra Kristine. Men han vet hvem sin det er automatisk. Det er en varm hånd som er der for å jorde han,for å vise at han ser Isak,ser hvor tøft Isak synes dette er. Han klemmer den andre hånda for å si «takk for at du er her», og kjenner den andre hånda varsomt klemme tilbake.

Han hadde ikke trodd at det var på en sånn måte han skulle holde hånda til Even for første gang,men akkurat det betyr så lite nå.

Han klemmer hånda som holder fast i sin egen,i stille kommunikasjon for å fortelle at det går bra, og Even slipper. Even forstår.

Isak står igjen alene på rommet sammen med Kristine til slutt. Han er ikke redd for døde mennesker,men vurdere om han skal ringe etter noen, så han slipper å være der alene. Men bestemmer seg for at dette skal han klare. Han lukker de halvåpne øynene hennes, fjerner kanyler og elektroder og brer et laken over henne. Han fester et navnebånd på lakenet. På hånda hennes er det et navnebånd til. Han går for å hente morsteppet, et fint brodert teppe, og legger det over henne også. Det er det Isak kan gjøre for Kristine.

Han går ut av rommet og bestiller portør. Mors fra traumestue 1 til obduksjon. Legene har bestemt at hun skal obduseres.

Kristine 16 år....

Selv om Isak aldri har snakka med henne,kommer han aldri til å glemme henne....

Isak går ned til poliklinikken hvor Mutta er. Han trenger kompisen sin nå. Og Mutta vet jo allerede hva som har skjedd. De pleier alltid å snakke med kolleger om traumatiske ting som skjer på jobb, og for Isak har dette vært en traumatisk opplevelse. Han er sint,han er lei seg, han forstår ikke.....

Isak _vil_ egentlig ikke snakke om opplevelsen han nettopp har hatt, men Mutta spør, og Isak forteller..... litt hvertfall for å bli ferdig med det på en måte,selv om han vet at det tar dager (egentlig uker og år) før han kommer til å glemme dette. Når Isak har tømt seg og sagt akkurat så mye som han føler for å fortelle, snakker de om helt andre ting,og da er ingen bedre enn Mutta. Fordi Mutta vet akkurat hvordan Isak er. Isak lukker ofte slike opplevelser inni seg,bearbeider dem på egen hånd,på sin egen måte. Han forteller ikke at han holdt på å bryte sammen på traumerom 1.

Og Mutta får Isak til å le litt igjen, selv om latteren er avmålt.

Isak møter Even i korridoren på vei tilbake til rødt akuttrom, og Even ser ut som han skal til å stoppe,men Isak går bare fort forbi han og sier «Ikke nå, Even,okay?», med et kort smil. Han kjenner blikket til Even i nakken når han går videre og hører stemmen til Even som sier «Isak....». Han håper han ikke hørtes _for_ avvisende ut,han håper den andre mannen forstår nå også....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes nurses cry too"
> 
> Mors: død person


	39. Lørdag 18:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egentlig burde jeg ha skrevet om hyggeligere ting i dag kanskje? På ett års dagen for 21:21 og Isak og Even sitt første kyss i det riktige universet......Men sånn ble dagen i dag. Sånn går det når ting ikke er planlagt på forhånd og man skriver når man har tid.


	40. Lørdag 20:04-23:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrevet i full fart på vei til vors ;) Ja,jeg har et liv utenom dette også :D Tusen takk for nydelige kommentarer på kapittelet fra tidligere i dag.♡ Skal svare på dem når jeg har litt bedre tid :)

 

Isak hadde sluppet Even inn i stillhet når han kom, Hadde ikke sagt et ord. Han hadde sett samenbitt ut og var rød rundt øynene.

«Øl?» var det første Isak sa, og gikk ut på kjøkkenet. Han kom tilbake med to øl. En til seg selv, og en til Even.

«Jeg kjører,Isak....»

«Tenkte jeg ikke på. Kan jeg ta en øl da, går det greit eller?»  spør Isak

«Selvfølgelig.....jeg kunne egentlig trengt en jeg også, etter dagen i dag.»

«Jeg vil helst ikke snakke om det....» mumler Isak,fortsatt litt sammenbitt. 

«Neivel,men jeg vil egentlig det.» sier Even,litt skarpere enn han hadde tenkt.

Isak ser på han,litt vurderende.

«Sorry, jeg var litt egoistisk nå. Du var jo der også»

«Jeg måtte snakke med kjæresten hennes etterpå,fortelle han det som hadde skjedd. Han ble hysterisk,stakkars gutt. Han har fått livet sitt ødelagt»

Isak blir stille igjen. Han gleder seg egentlig til å komme tilbake på jobb igjen i morgen, for å se mottaket i nytt lys, for å konsentrere seg om andre pasienter, la hverdagen komme tilbake. For det å miste ei jente på 16 år var ikke hverdagen,heldigvis.

Isak som lukker slike ting langt inn i dypet av hjernen sin, vet ikke hva han skal si. Han bare åpner den andre ølen og gir den til Even.

«Her, du trenger det sa du. Du kan sove her igjen hvis du vil. Magnus er bortreist i helga,så det gjør ikke no, så kan vi dra sammen til jobb i mårra, okay?»

«Okay....»

De drikker ølen sin i stillhet, og stemninga mellom dem er litt tung ,for første gang siden de ble ordentlig kjent. Det er ingen erting eller flørting. Isak synes det er rart, men også godt. Nå vet han at han kan ha dette med Even også. At de kan sitte sammen og bare være stille.

«Hva sa foreldra hennes da?» spør Isak Even etter en stund.

«Det vet jeg ikke....det var en av overlegene som snakka med dem. De hadde fått politiet på døra,og var nok i sjokk.»

«Det er så urettferdig» sier Isak «Fryktelig urettferdig»

«Det er første gangen jeg opplever det», sier Even «Å se et så ungt menneske dø foran øynene mine»

Isak har sett det før, han har sett yngre mennesker dø. Han har sett små barn dø. Han har ikke tenkt på at Even ikke har vært med på det før.

«Shit,det visste jeg ikke. Du så så rolig ut» sier Isak stille.

«Rolig på utsiden,kaos på innsiden. Men jeg tenkte vel ikke  så mye der og da. Tankene kom etterpå» sier Even.

«Beklager at jeg var så avvisende etterpå, men hodet mitt var litt kaotisk også»

«Du...det går bra. Jeg skjønner det.» Even er så forståelsesfull alltid.

De har drukket opp hver sin øl, og Isak henter to til.

«Vi bør sikkert ikke drikke fler,vi som skal opp tidlig» sier Even,men tar i mot øl nummer to alikevel.

«Nei....men akkurat nå føler jeg for øl» sier Isak

«Du liker ikke å snakke om slike ting?» spør Even

«Jeg var egentlig ferdigsnakka på jobb i dag. Jeg snakka litt med Mutta, og så må jeg prøve å la livet gå videre. Det er ikke første gangen jeg opplever det her, og sikkert ikke siste gangen heller. Jeg prøver å ikke la det gå inn på meg, men det gjør jo det.....»

«Selvfølgelig gjør det det. Det ville vært rart ellers. Jeg tror ikke man passer til å jobbe der vi jobber hvis man ikke blir berørt av sånnt.»

«Ikke sant?» sier Isak betenkt.

«Jeg føler meg ferdigsnakka for i kveld jeg også,egentlig. Det er bare litt godt å slippe å være alene» sier Even.

«Enig», sier Isak

Egentlig har han lyst til å kysse Even. Kysse han til de begge mister pusten og glemmer alt. Men i kveld blir det feil. Helt feil.

«Du? Kan vi ikke sove slik som vi gjorde sist? På sofaen?» spør Isak, og begynner å rydde bort  ryggputene til sofaen for å gjøre sofaen litt større,slik at Even slipper å ligge i samme stilling hele natta. Han følte seg ikke helt klar til å ta med Even oppi senga si enda,og hvertfall ikke i kveld, men vil heller ikke sove alene. Han var sliten, Even så sliten ut,så de burde legge seg.

Han henter dyna Even brukte sist,henter sin egen og rer opp til dem begge på hver sin ende av sofaen, etter at Even hadde sagt at det egentlig var helt greit. Han får låne en t-skjorte og joggebukse til å sove i.

De blir liggende å prate litt til, før de sovner. De føles veldig naturlig å ligge sånn, ansikt mot ansikt. Isak gråter litt stille, han har så mye innestengt som må ut innimellom. Slike dager gjør at slusene åpner seg. Han er litt flau over det,men Even tørker vekk tårene hans med de varme fingrene sine. Fine Even.

Så sovner de. Isak først,med Evens hånd på ansiktet sitt, som stryker forsiktig over kinnet hans. Even blir liggende våken en liten stund å bare se på Isak. Det har blitt blant hans favoritting i verden, ansiktet til Isak. Øyelokkene som beveger seg litt i søvne,de mørke lange øyenvippene som brer seg utover kinnene hans. Kinnene som blir litt røde av søvnen,leppene som beveger seg litt mens Isak puster litt tungt. Isak som fortsatt var litt lukket,men som åpnet seg mer og mer for han. Han hadde kjent han en kort stund,men kunne ikke vente med å bli enda bedre kjent med han. Så faller Even inn i en drømmeløs søvn også. 

 


	41. Søndag 14:17

 

 


	42. Søndag....hele dagen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er alt jeg klarte i dag. Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å oppdatere like ofte som tidligere. Men jeg skal prøve....uten å love noe.

 

Det hadde vært en rolig morgen. Begge hadde våkna tidlig. Even våkna av at Isak kom ut fra badet. Krøllene var våte og han hadde kun et håndkle rundt livet. Even hadde nesten mista pusten av den halvnakne kroppen til Isak. Han kunne ha sett på han i timesvis, men det var ikke sikkert det var meningen han skulle se, så han lukka øynene og lot som han sov. Han hørte Isak gikk inn på rommet sitt, sikkert for å kle på seg, ble der en liten stund, kom ut og sto plutselig foran sofaen. Han sto der i noe som virket som flere minutter,men det var sikkert bare snakk om sekunder, før Even hørte han snakke litt forsiktig.

«Even? Even? Er du våken?»

Han hadde kjent ei hånd svakt borti skuldra si, akkurat som om Isak var redd for å ta på han. Det var som om han pirket borti han. Even lot fortsatt som han sov. Han ville kjenne mer av den hånda på seg. Han fikk det som han ønska, og Isaks åpne hånd hadde lagt seg rundt skuldra hans og ristet i han litt kraftigere.

«Even! Even!» hvisker Isak

Even klarte ikke å la være å le. Det må ha vært den søteste måten han hadde blitt vekt på noensinne. Isak som hadde stått der og hviska, selv om det kun var de to i leiligheten, og den forsiktige hånda til Isak på skuldra. Men Isak kunne ha blåst i en trompet for å vekke han,og han hadde nok fortsatt syntes det var søtt.

«Hva som er så morsomt nå da?» hadde Isak spurt over latteren til Even

«Du er verdens søteste bare. Hvisker meg våken. Du vet at jeg må opp nå jeg også,og at det bare er oss to her?»

«Whatever» Isak hadde ledd også. «Dusjen er ledig hvis du vil bruke den. Jeg har lagt fram alt du trenger. Resten er det bare å låne. Jordbærsjampoen er Magnus sin by the way,men han har sikkert ikke noe i mot at du tar av den.»

På badet lå det fram håndkle, en ren boxer,rene sokker og ei rein t-skjorte. Even lurte på når Isak hadde stått opp egentlig. Og Even hadde brukt av jordbærsjampoen til Magnus, fordi den lukta Isak. Isak hadde nok tyvlånt den sjampoen han også.

Når Even var ferdig i dusjen, hadde han bare gått rett inn på kjøkkenet i bare boxeren og t-skjorta. Isak hadde ikke brydd seg så det ut som. Even hadde følt seg som hjemme,og egentlig ikke tenkt stort over det han heller.

De hadde drukket kaffe fra kaffemaskina, Isak hadde fiksa en slags havregrøt til dem, kokt i microen.

«Sorry altså, hvis du hadde forventa egg og bacon eller no.» hadde han sagt. Og det hadde Even virkelig ikke forventa. Han var vant til å spise havregryn til frokost selv. Den tunge stemninga fra gårsdagen var borte. Sånn var det bare. Ingenting av det som hadde skjedd var glemt, men for å overleve psykisk satte de automatisk inn forsvarsmekanismer for å takle det.

«Jeg liker håret ditt sånn forresten» hadde Isak sagt plutselig.

«Håret mitt? Hva med det?» hadde Even spurt

«Når du ikke styler det så veldig,at det er litt bustete,men ikke bustete alikevel,hvis du skjønner?»

Isak hadde rødma voldsosmt når han hadde sagt det.

«Jeg får slutte å style det da.» hadde Even sagt med et skuldertrekk.

Isak hadde også gjort et skuldertrekk, etter å ha sett spørrende på Even en liten stund,som om han hadde ikke trodde helt at Even ville la håret sitt være som Isak likte det.

Det var et skifte mellom dem etter i går. De var nesten som magneter,men fortsatt med motpolene litt mot hverandre, Isak sin mer enn Evens. De blir dratt mot hverandre,men alikevel ikke helt _der_ enda. De hadde beveget seg naturlig rundt hverandre på kjøkkenet,uten å røre ved hverandre, når de hadde ryddet opp etter frokosten. Even hadde kledd på seg resten av klærne sine foran Isak,og snakket om hverdagslige ting når han hadde knept igjen buksa si. Det føltes nesten som om de sto der og diskuterte hva de skulle ha til middag den dagen mens han kledde på seg. Alt hadde vært så naturlig.

More than friends, less than lovers liksom.

Så hadde de kjørt sammen til jobb.

De hadde møtt overlege Knudsen på parkeringsplassen. Han hadde sett litt rart på dem da de hadde gått ut av samme bil. Isak hadde følt seg litt som Isabella Swan i Twilight en stund, i den scenen hvor hun hadde gått ut av bilen til Edward på parkeringsplassen på skolen. Ja, Isak hadde sett Twilight, blitt tvunget av Magnus til å se Twilight. Han kom aldri til å innrømme at han hadde likt den.

Isak hadde ikke brydd seg. Han brydde seg virkelig ikke om hva Knudsen mente. Eller trodde.

Dagen på jobb hadde vært uten de store hendelsene. Isak hadde lært Even å ta blodgass.

Even hadde stått bak Isak . To hender på hver av Isaks skuldre og hodet ved Isaks,bøyd over skulderen hans for å se bedre. Isak hadde kjent den varme pusten hans ved øret sitt,mens han hadde forklart Even hvordan sprøyta fungerte. Even hadde egentlig stått unødvendig nært, men det var ikke sånn at Isak hadde hatt noe i mot det.  

Cecilie hadde sett på dem med det vitende «Sana-smilet» sitt igjen.

Isak var letta over at alt var som før igjen på mottaket. Han hadde fått flere spørsmål om det som hadde skjedd i går, og nå var det lettere å snakke om det.

Når Isak var ferdig med dagen, hadde Even noen timer igjen å jobbe enda. Men Isak hadde gått for å si hadet til han alikevel etter at han hadde skifta til sine egne klær.

De hadde stått og flørta og ledd en stund på vaktrommet,før Isak hadde kommet på at Magnus ventet på han.

«Blir du med på tur i morgen?» hadde Even spurt før han dro. De hadde begge fri mandag etter å ha jobbet helg.

«Hvor da?» lurte Isak på

«Jeg vet ikke....kan vi ta det litt som det kommer?»

Isak, som egentlig ikke var så veldig impulsiv, hadde sagt ja til det.

Så hadde han dratt hjem til Magnus. Drukket et par pils, spist middag fra Fjordland, Isak fortalte om bilulykken på lørdag men var forsiktig med detaljer,så han ikke brøt taushetsplikten sin. De hadde snakka om Vilde,sett på Åndenes Makt, og så hadde de lagt seg. Isak på sofaen igjen, med dyna Even hadde brukt over seg.

 


	43. Mandag 11:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt tidlig påån i dag. Klokka er egentlig 11:22 hos akuttsykepleier Isak og turnuslege Even.
> 
> Kommer mer senere i dag,men jeg vet ikke når.


	44. Mandag 30. oktober. En slags roadtrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så overvelda av alle kommentarene. ILY <3  
> Advarsel i dette kapittelet: Mulig noen synes det er litt klissete. Jeg synes det, og kan nesten ikke tro jeg har skrevet det :O

 

Isak sto allerede ute og ventet da Even parkerte foran leiligheten hans. Med en blå varm jakke over en grå genser,et blått skjerf surra lett rundt halsen og ei blå lue. Lyse jeans og slitte joggesko. Joggesko gikk bra, det var ikke snø der de skulle uansett. Små krøller stakk fram under lua, og øyenbrynene var rynka litt sammen i en bekymra mine.

Even syntes han så fantastisk fin ut.

«Du ser bekymra ut,Isak.» ler Even og stryker han nedover arma. Han klarer ikke å holde hendene unna lenger. _Må_ ha fysisk kontakt, helst hele tiden.

«Du vil jo ikke fortelle hva vi skal jo» svarer Isak litt furtent.

«Du....jeg skal få deg trygt dit vi skal,og trygt hjem igjen. Jeg lover»

«Javel,javel» sier Isak og setter seg i bilen. Ikke i baksetet som sist, men foran. Han tar på seg sikkerhetsbeltet, og når Even setter seg inn, så smiler han faktisk.

«Du må ikke tro at jeg ikke gleder meg eller no» sier han. « Det er bare det at jeg liker helst planlagte ting»

«Sier akuttsykepleieren» ler Even.

De kjører ut av byen, ut på E6, forbi Tusenfryd, forbi Ås, men har et lite stopp der for å se DaVinci broen. Even har alltid hatt lyst til å se den, Isak er ikke så veldig imponert.

Even tar fram et digert kamera, en Nikon speilrefleks. Og Isak ser storøyd på det

«Fikk det i 25 års gave» sier Even. «Har ikke råd til noe sånnt selv»

«Damn,og jeg som trodde du var rik» ler Isak

«Jeg er ikke det altså....ikke enda»

Even ser på Isak.

«Ble du skuffa nå?» spør Even spøkefullt

«Jeg hadde vel ikke blitt sykepleier hvis jeg hadde brydd meg så mye om penger vel?»  Sier Isak

«Nei, det er sant. Du virker dedikert da. I jobben din,mener jeg»

«Er ikke helt opphengt i den, sånn som Maria. Du har møtt henne?» Even nikker bekreftende.

«Hun er jo på jobb hele tiden. Men jeg liker det jeg driver med. Jeg kunne ikke tenkt meg en annen jobb, og da betyr ikke lønna alt.»

Even knipser litt bilder av broen og av Isak som poserer motvillig. Even tar noen bilder av han oppå broen. Isak tar noen hopp med beina bak seg,knærne bøyd,hælene mot rumpa og bildene blir fantastiske. Det er bare en skyggefigur av Isak med lua i hånda, og solen bak seg på bildene.

Isak ser så glad ut. Den litt hese latteren hans sender bølger av sommerfugler gjennom magen til Even.  Even føler seg nesten beæret over å få være sammen en så glad Isak.

De setter seg i bilen igjen. Isak har fortsatt lua si i hånda, og håret hans er litt flatt. Even rufser litt i det, for å få det på plass igjen,klarer ikke å la være. Han ser så ung ut der han smiler mot Even.

De kjører forbi Vestby, lider seg nærmest gjennom Moss, forbi  Rygge og Kambo.

De spiller musikk så det dundrer i høytalerne. Og synger. Isak er flink, Even not so much, og når «The sun always shines on tv» høres over radioen,og Even prøver å treffe de høye tonene til Morten Harket, bytter Isak sang.

«Hvordan kan du den der egentlig? Hva slags århundre er du fra? Var det Morten Harket som inspirerte til sveisen din forresten?» erter han. Sveisen som ikke ligner på sveisen til Morten Harket lenger, men som er ustyla som Isak liker det og henger fritt ned i panna hans.

Så begynner Isak å rappe til en Kanye West sang. Altså, Isak tror visst at han kan det, men det blir så feil så feil.

Even bytter tilbake til a-ha.

Roadtrip på sitt beste.

«Vi er ikke på vei til Strømstad vel? Det ser ut som veien til Strømstad. Da kan jeg kjøpe noe på Systembolaget»

«Nei, vi skal ikke til Strømstad» ler Even «Men de har pol dit vi skal da,hvis du trenger noe der.»

«Hvor var det egentlig vi skulle igjen?» prøver Isak seg på og ler den hese latteren sin.

"Døh..." svarer Even og ler sammen med Isak. En glad Isak.

De kommer fram til Fredrikstad litt over to.

Even kjører gjennom Fredrikstad til de kommer til gamlebyen. Der parkerer han.

«Hva gjør vi her?» spør Isak

«Vi er på vår tredje date» svarer Even kort og bestemt.

«Åh» sier Isak

«Jepp, kom skal jeg vise deg rundt. Jeg elsker plassen her»

De vandrer rundt i gamlebyen. Først til Glasshytta der de prøver å blåse glass. Glassene ser forferdelige ut etterpå.

Så går de innom bokhandelen og Isak kjøper penner og klistremerker beregnet på barn med navnet Magnus på. Han hadde plutselig kommet på at det var bursdagen til Magnus. Magnus fyllte 26 år i dag.

De går til polet og kjøper ei flaske Vodka og litt rødvin til Magnus også. Rødvinen er fra Even. Vodkaen,pennene og klistremerkene er fra Isak. Herlig barnslige Isak.

De går på Mormors cafe og drikker kakao og spiser kake. Isak kan ikke for sitt liv huske hva den kaka het. Overfancy kalte han den, men den var visst god.

De går på Vollane etterpå. Starter fra Glasshytta og ender opp litt forbi fergeplassen. Even tar bilder hele tiden. Mest av Isak, som er en litt mer villig modell nå.

Det er en varm høstdag, 12 grader og sola varmer litt enda, så de setter seg på en benk og ser utover Glomma.

Isak legger seg mot skuldra til Even og drar føttene oppå benken. Han leker med tråden som er på hetta si. Even vet at han bruker å ligge sånn mot Mutta også,så akkurat nå vet han ikke om det betyr noe.

De prater om valgene de har tatt i livet, og hva som gjorde at de tok disse valgene. Om kolleger, om tørre Knudsen og blikket han hadde sendt dem dagen før. Og fniser som tenåringer.

«Skal vi kjøre en tur til Hvaler før det blir mørkt?» spør Even

«Kan vi godt» sier Isak.

Så kjører de forbi Kråkerøy og ut mot øyene som er Hvaler. Isak hyler gjennom Hvalertunellen, og nekter å kjøre tilbake gjennom den, hvis han ikke må. Han må.

De kommer fram til Kirkøy mens det ennå er lyst. De går rundt og ser på de små husene og butikkene. Alt er stengt bortsett fra et par matvarebutikker. Turistsesongen er over.

De går ned til en gammel fiskebrygge og står og ser på solnedgangen over havet. Og der, på Kirkøy på Hvaler mens havet sluker sola, tar Isak hånda til Even for første gang. Fletter fingrene sine inn i Even sine og sukker fornøyd.

«Vi er jo på date, sant?» så blunker han til Even.

Even står bare og ser litt ned på han, fullstendig oppslukt av det mennesket som er Isak Valtersen. I det ene øyeblikket påtatt gretten, i det neste stråler han som ei sol. Noen dager er han lukket og litt vanskelig å forstå, andre dager som i dag, ler han hjertelig og virker lykkelig. Andre ganger herlig barnslig og kjøper klistremerker til kompisen på 26. En dag litt usikker, den neste selvsikker som han har vært i dag. Han har tenkt det mange ganger før, men han har aldri møtt en mer fascinerende person. Eller noen som er penere.

De står der hånd i hånd til sola har gått ned og lufta er litt kjøligere. De slipper ikke hendene til hverandre når de går ned mot bilen heller.

De er sultne når de kommer inn til Fredrikstad igjen og stopper på McDonalds ved Torvbyen. Isak prater i vei som om det er det mest naturligei verden at de nettopp har stått med sammenfletta fingre. De spiser og går inn på kjøpesenteret rett over gata etterpå. Isak finner en sportsbutikk og kjøper nye joggesko. Og en bokhandel der han kjøper noe gavebånd de kan ha rundt flaskene de har kjøpt til Magnus,pluss et kort. De trenger ikke å pakke dem inn, bestemmer Isak. Magnus kommer til å skjønne hva det er uansett. Han kjøper også en liten ting til Even. En minnebrikke til kameraet hans.

Even er så takknemlig for at han har møtt Isak.

Så kjører de hjemover igjen,med musikken like høyt på som på turen inn til Fredrikstad. De synger ikke nå, men er litt mer stille enn tidligere i dag. En behagelig stillhet. Isak har lent hodet sitt mot ruta og er litt døsig. Even ser på han innimellom og gatelysene utenfor lyser opp ansiktet hans når de kjører forbi dem.

Når de er fremme går Isak ut av bilen. Han har hatt en fantastisk dag i følge han selv. Før han rekker å gå ut helt, snur han seg rundt og ser på Even, setter seg tilbake i setet igjen og gir han en lang klem.

«Jeg skulle sikkert ha invitert deg opp,men du vet....jobb i mårra.»

«Jeg vet» ler Even. « Jeg tror ikke det her var siste daten vår, så jeg blir med opp en annen gang.»

«Definitivt ikke siste date» sier Isak stille og smiler. «Hadet Even» fortsetter han og går baklengs mot ytterdøra.

«Hadet Isak»

Inne i brystkassa til Even, bak brystbeinet,inne i kroppens del som heter thorax, dunker hjertet hans kraftig. Det har slått kraftigere enn vanlig i hele dag, men nå er det nesten så det galloperer der inne. Han har hatt det sånn før, men ikke så kraftig som nå. Diagnosen kan han stille selv. Den heter forelskelse.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt inspirert av foreldra til bestekompisen min,som ble forelska på Vollane i Fredrikstad.
> 
> Sanger:  
> "The Sun Always Shines on TV"-a-ha (fordi jeg så reprisen på Stjernekamp i går og kom på hvor mye jeg digger den sangen ;) )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3ir9HC9vYg  
> Og  
> "Black Skinhead"-Kanye West  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q604eed4ad0


	45. Tirsdag 23:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble bare en nattamelding i dag. Etter å ha blitt halvt i hjelskremt av noen unger som bestemte seg for å ikke banke på døra mi,men storme mot verandadøra mi istedet og dundre på den,der jeg lå på sofaen og ante fred og ingen fare. De fikk ikke godteri for å si det sånn..... Var like før jeg havnet på akutten hos Isak & Even ;)

 


	46. Onsdag rundt lunsjtider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild er Eskild....

De fikk faktisk tid til lunsj.

Even hadde meldt Isak litt over 11,og Isak hadde tid til å spise. Han visste ikke _hvor_ mye tid han hadde,som er vanlig på akutten, men han hadde tid,om litt, var svaret Even hadde fått.

Hjertet til Even dunker kraftig der han sitter ved bordet på vaktrommet. Dunker voldsomt. Han hører det i ørene sine som et svak tromming og det er på grunn av en ting han hadde innsett for to dager siden. Han var veldig, _veldig_ forelska i Isak Valtersen. Han hadde nok vært det lengre enn han hadde visst selv,men på mandag etter turen til Østfold, hadde det slått ned som fyreverkeri i magen og satt fyr på hjertet hans. Verdens beste følelse.

Det er flere folk på vaktrommet. Noen turnusleger til blant annet, så det var ikke plass til Even i sofaen sammen med dem. Even måtte sette seg ved det lille bordet som står i rommet,uten at han hadde det minste i mot det. Sana og Yousef sitter tett sammen, bøyd over en artikkel i «Tidsskrift for den Norske legeforeningen». De diskuterer heftig,men ikke uvennlig. De er tydeligvis veldig enige i det som står i artikkelen.

Even hadde ønska at han og Isak kunne vært alene,men det var vanskelig på denne plassen. Det var alltid fullt av folk, uansett hvor man snudde og vendte på seg. Den eneste rolige plassen var legekontoret,sånn innimellom,men det hadde sittet et par leger der også når Even sjekka.

Han ville helst være alene med Isak....

Så der satt Even og venta med en kopp te foran seg,ved det samme bordet som han hadde sittet ved første gangen han hadde vært på vaktrommet sammen med Isak, men stemningen mellom dem var ikke klein lenger. Han trengte ikke å late som han var interressert i strikking og kakeoppskrifter denne gangen. Og Even hadde blitt forelska i tiden som hadde gått siden da...

Ikke misforstå og tro at Even satt der som en skolegutt og venta på Isak med hendene foldet oppå bordet. Han pratet med de andre som var der også,selv om tankene hans kvernet rundt det samme: _Isak,Isak,Isak_

Isak hadde sagt at han også hadde savnet Even i går. Savnet han....kanskje på samme måte som Even savnet Isak når de ikke var sammen. Han kunne bare håpe. Isak var den som stadig vendte tilbake til tankene hans, herlig og altoppslukende. Sånn at man "nesten mister matlysten herlig og altoppslukende".

Dessverre ble ikke Even sittende alene lenge.

Han hadde lyst til å dytte vekk Eskild når han kom og satte seg ved enden av det lille bordet. Eskild som satt der og bare var hyggelig, men nå hadde den ellers så vennlige Even lyst til å be han fjerne seg.

Når Isak kom inn på vaktrommet, hadde han søkt med øynene rundt i rommet først, og når øynene hans traff den han søkte etter, bredte det seg et smil over munnen hans og en lett rødme over kinnene hans.

Isak gikk bort til kjøleskapet og tok ut en matboks og en cola. Og gikk for å hente seg en kaffe fra trakteren som sto ved kjøleskapet.

Når Isak setter seg ved bordet, ser han litt olmt bort på Eskild, og mildere på Even. Isak ønsker tydeligvis at Eskild fordufta han også. Hvis Eskild merka noe,så må han føle seg som en parasitt akkurat nå,men Eskild er like blid og prater i vei, fullstendig uvitende om at mennene han deler bord med helst vil sitte ved det bordet alene. Eskild ser storøyd på Isak når Isak begynner å tømme sukker oppi kaffen sin. 3 hele pakker.

«Isak,Isak,Isak....Cola, _og_ tre tonn med sukker oppi kaffen? Du som er så smart, vet vel hva det gjør med blodsukkeret ditt i lengden?» sier Eskild.

«Tre tonn? Serr, Eskild.... Hadde du fått tak i folk i dag, så hadde jeg ikke trengt _tre tonn_ med sukker. Snakk om å overdrive.» svarer Isak surt.

«Altså, ikke bli sur på meg for det da. Du vet jeg har prøvd, ikke sant?»

«Du kunna beordra noen da.» sier Isak.

«Vanskelig å beordre når folk ikke tar telefonen» argumenterer Eskild. «Men jeg er jo der ute og hjelper til, ikke sant? Jeg må faktisk jobbe overtid i dag for å få unna kontorarbeid fordi jeg må løpe rundt med urinprøver og kjøre folk til røntgen istedet.»

«Okay... sorry»  svarer Isak flaut,mens han tygger på ei tørr brødskive med salami og ost på. «Va`kke meninga å ta det ut på deg.»

Eskild klapper bare Isak på hånda. «Jeg har vært på gulvet selv, Isak, så jeg vet jo hvor hardt det ofte er»

Isak tygger og tygger på skiva si,og får visst ikke til å si mer akkurat nå. Han svelger det ned med cola.

«Var den ikke god den brødskiva di eller?» spør Even ertende.

Og Isaks litt gretne oppførsel overfor Eskild  forsvinner fullstendig.

«Kjempegod» ler Isak. «Nydelig faktisk.» Han smiler fra øre til øre.

«Vil du ha forresten?» spør han og dytter matboksen over bordet til Even. Han har nok lagt merke til at Even ikke har noe mat foran seg.

Og Even tar seg ei skive med hvitost og agurk på. Selv om det er en av de tristeste skivene han noen gang har sett, klarer han ikke å si nei til Isak. Det er jo Isak som har laget den.

Even som egentlig ikke er sulten, spiser skiva med glede,mens han og Isak deler smil over bordet.

Eskild prater i vei om vaktlister og sykefravær og enser ikke at han ikke har noen tilhørere. Isak svarer bare «ja» og «mhm» på sikkert helt upassende steder i Eskilds monolog.

«Jeg tror Magnus har tenkt å invitere deg på fest på lørdag forresten» sier Isak til Even mens det endelig blir litt stille fra Eskild. «Han spurte hvertfall etter nummeret ditt, og jeg regner med at det var derfor han ville ha det. Håper det var greit at han fikk det?»

«Kommer du da,Isak?» spør Even lurt.

«Neiass. Jeg tror jeg bare skal sitte på rommet mitt å sture» ler Isak. «Selvsagt kommer jeg. Jeg har ikke noe valg lissom.»

«Hvis _du_ er der, kommer jeg også, men jeg har ikke noe i mot å sture sammen med deg på rommet ditt heller» blunker Even og dytter foten sin bort til Isak sin. Isak svarer med å plassere foten sin oppå Evens. De hadde begge sparka av seg treskoene med det samme de satte seg ved bordet,letta over å få av seg de litt harde skoene etter å ha stått med dem på i noen timer,så det er bare sokkekledde føtter i varm berøring under et respatexbord.

«Kanskje vi heller skulle det ja. Tro`kke du er ikke den verste å sture sammen med ass» flørter Isak tilbake.

Eskild ser på dem mens han myser med øynene,som om han spekulerer voldsomt på noe. Han ser først på Even,så på Isak.

«Sitter dere her og flørter eller? Er jeg vitne til en legeroman nå?» Eskild er rett på sak som vanlig.

Isak blir flammende rød.

«Jeg trodde _aldri_ du skulle finne deg noen etter Espen.» fortsetter Eskild.

«Eskild....» sier Isak med et lite sukk.

«Hvem er Espen?» spør Even nysgjerrig.

«Ex`en min» sier Isak stille og stirrer ned i bordplata.

«Isak som sverga på at han aldri skulle hooke opp med noen på jobb mer etter Espen, og så sitter han her og flørter med vårt nyeste tilskudd på legefronten. Isak, du slutter aldri å imponere»

«Eskild,kan du holde kjeft i to sekunder?» freser Isak mellom sammenbitte tenner og ser på Eskild med lynende øyne.

Even blir ikke sur for å høre om Isaks ex. Langt i fra. De fleste har jo ex`er. Han selv har jo et par ex`er. Men han blir litt bekymra over at Isak ikke hadde planer om å hooke opp med noen fra jobb flere ganger.

«Beklager,Isak. Jeg blir bare så glad for at du har funnet deg litt "love" igjen. Eller?» sier Eskild.

Isak,som nå er enda rødere enn i sta, velger å ikke svare på det, men ser flaut opp på Even. 

Heldigvis ringer telefonen Eskild har i lomma akkurat da, og han går ut for å ta den.

Even sitter bare og ser på en rødmende Isak.

«Takk og pris» sier Isak og puster letta ut når Eskild forsvinner ut av rommet.

«Så...aldri hooke opp med noen fra jobb mer?» spør Even

«Jeg har visst sagt det ja» sier Isak nesten uhørlig «Men folk kan få ombestemme seg ,sant?» Han ser Even rett inn i øynene nå. Det blikket kan sette Evens hjerte i livsfare.

«Det kan de....» svarer Even

«Og jeg har egentlig veldig lett for å ombestemme meg når jeg bestemmer meg for noe annet enn det jeg _egentlig_ har bestemt meg for.»  Isak babler nå,virker litt utav det og litt lei seg, så Even plasserer den andre foten sin oppå Isak sin ledige for å vise at han forstår og er enig. Han ville egentlig tatt Isak i hånda over bordet,men det er fortsatt for mange folk på vaktrommet.

 Isak stirrer på han igjen.

«Herregud for en setning» ler han «Men du forstår hva jeg mener. Folk kan få lov til å ombestemme seg.....»

«Folk ombestemmer seg hele tiden» sier Even.

Og så er de tilbake til å smile over bordet,se på hverandre og tygge på de tørre brødskivene. Even er glad han har te han kan svelge den ned med.

For Even forsvant verden rundt han i det øyeblikket han og Isak satt igjen alene. Det eksisterte bare to mennesker akkurat da. Isak og Even. Som en klisje fra en film eller en roman.

De blir avbrutt av Sana mens de fortsatt sitter der i sin egen lille boble.

«Isak,når du er ferdig med å stirre Even inn i øynene, så trenger jeg litt hjelp etterpå.»

Isak ser på Sana,litt sjokkert over hvor direkte hun er noen ganger, selv om han kjenner henne veldig godt nå. Even klarer ikke å la være å le, både av Isaks ansiktsutrykk der han ser litt forskremt opp på Sana, og på grunn av det Sana hadde sagt.

«Kan du ikke spørre noen andre da?» spør Isak.

«Det kan jeg godt,men jeg synes _andre_ også fortjener en pause, ikke bare du, og egentlig har du sittet her lenge nok, så i solidaritet med kollegene dine, kan du avløse noen. Sikkert fler som vil sitte på den stolen du sitter på og stirre Even i senk.»

Sana rekker ut ei hånd til Isak og Isak tar den med et sukk,så drar hun han opp fra stolen. Isak vet at han ikke har noe annet valg enn å bli med henne.

Isak putter føttene sine tilbake i de hvite treskoene sine, ser beklagende på Even, og begge vet at stunden de fikk sammen denne dagen er over, men det gjør ikke noe, for de kommer til å få flere slike stunder. Det er hvertfall Even helt sikker på.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt Lady&og Landstrykeren over en blå matboks? Vanskelig å få lepper til å møtes når man deler tørre brødskiver ;)


	47. Fredag 14:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke all verdens tid for tiden... I går var jeg på fagdag. Vi hadde om førstehjelp, OG drukning, pluss et foredrag om fordommer! What are the odds? Jeg lurer på om jeg er litt synsk ;)

«Har du hørt noe fra Magnus da?» spør Isak, i et av de få ledige minuttene de hadde sammen på et par dager.

«Nei, jeg har ikke det altså» svarer Even.

«Jeg skal minne han på det jeg» sier Isak

De står på rødt akuttrom sammen. I en av sengene ligger en mann som hadde vært uheldig med en motorsag i skogen. Han hadde et veldig dypt kutt i leggen, veldig dypt. Han hadde blødd mye, og sener og muskler var av, så han måtte rett til operasjon. Det var derfor Even var der nå.

«Du trenger ikke mase på han altså. Jeg klarer meg uten en fest jeg» smiler Even.

«Men jeg vil ha deg der»  Isak smiler med det litt skjeve smilet sitt tilbake,og det blir full sommerfuglfest i magen til Even.

«Du vil det ja...» Even tar seg litt sammen og finner stemmen igjen. Isak har blitt mer direkte i det siste. Flørter veldig og tar oftere på Even.  Ei hånd som ofte legger seg på skuldra til Even, grønne øyne som stirrer tilbake i forbifarten, små smil som ble gitt mellom dem der de ofte løp forbi hverandre når dagene ble for travle.

«Jeg vil det» Det er litt mer alvor over ansiktet til Isak nå. «Jeg håper du skjønner at jeg vil det»

Det er ingenting romantisk over settingen, ingenting romantisk over  det i det hele tatt, der de står ved en benk på rødt akuttrom, med en mann skadet av ei motorsag bak et forheng, der Vilde svinser bak et annet forheng og tar seg av en annen pasient, der de hører Chris rope i bakgrunnen og flørte med ambulansepersonell. Det lukter svakt av medisiner, svakt av blod, det lukter frisk novemberluft fra ambulanseinngangen. En lege og en sykepleier står litt tettere sammen enn det som er vanlig for en lege og en sykepleier å stå. Men det er da Even forstår, ut fra det blikket Isak har satt fast i hans egne øyne, at det er en mulighet, en ganske stor mulighet at Isak føler det samme som Even føler. Det slår ned som lyn i Even, han studerer ansiktet til Isak for å finne den bekreftelsen han leter etter, og tror han ser den. Grønne øyne er låst fast i blå, som om de vil si «Ser du hva jeg føler,Even. Jeg klarer ikke å si det, men jeg vil at du skal se det. Vil så gjerne at du skal se det». Men selv om settingen er veldig lite romantisk, er dette øyeblikket det mest romantiske han har opplevd i sitt 28-årige liv. Han har aldri følt det sånn som det her før, det er han helt sikker på. Og han er nesten helt sikker på at de følelsene blir gjengeldt. Even håper ikke han fantaserer, at det bare er ønsketenkning oversatt til en virkelighet som kanskje ikke eksisterer.

Even stryker Isak over skuldra og nedover armen, noe han har gjort flere ganger tidligere. Isaks underarmer er bare, ermene på scrubsa er korte, og i dag føles den huden Even tar på som elektrisitet under fingrene hans. Huden til Isak blir rød under berøringen.

«Hvis du vil at jeg skal komme,så...»  Evens stemme hvisker nesten fram ordene.

«Jeg vil det» gjentar Isak.

De er igjen i sin egen lille boble,der verden rundt dem er glemt. De er på litt farlig grunn, og på en plass der verden rundt dem virkelig ikke bør opphøre å eksistere.

De blir som vanlig avbrutt. De blir alltid avbrutt. Men de er på jobb, så de forventer egentlig å bli avbrutt her, og det er ikke riktig plass til å få sagt det Even så gjerne vil si.

Isak gjør klar de siste papirene til pasienten sin, og går bort til Chris med dem. Even sa noe når han gikk for å gjøre seg klar til operasjon. Noe Isak hørte godt, men ordene blir belagt med bomull inne i hodet hans. De ordene må beskyttes på en måte, samtidig som de er ord Isak ikke er sikker på at han er klar for å høre enda. Noen få ord fra Even på vei ut av rødt akuttrom,som blir avsluttet med at Isak roper etter Even:

«Jeg _skal_  få Magnus til å melde deg.»

Even snur seg mot Isak,han går baklengs resten av veien ut av korridoren,og blikket hans låser seg nok en gang fast i Isaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er veldig vanlig at helsepersonell står og snakker om alt mulig annet selv om det ligger pasienter der. Bare til orientering :D


	48. Fredag kveld,inne i Isaks hode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg aner ikke om jeg får til å skrive noe i helga. Vi får se. Spørs hvor rolig jeg får det på jobb. Og ellers i livet.

 

Det er klart Isak føler det samme. Isak har visst det lenge, lenge. Nesten like lenge som han har kjent Even. Det er _egentlig_ ikke så lenge, men det føles ut som en evighet. Som om den manglende brikken i livet hans endelig er her, og at det må noen ord til for at den skal falle helt på plass. Han vet at han bør si det, at ordene bør komme ut av munnen hans, for han tror at Even føler det også, akkurat det som Isak føler, men Isak har ikke alltid lett for å få sagt ting. Ting han så gjerne vil si. Han har så lett for å fleipe det bort, så lett for å tulle bort Evens berøringer og flørtende ord. Han flørter tilbake, det har han gjort en stund nå,har tatt hånda til Even, følt Evens trøstende hånd i sin og på kinnet sitt, kjenner blikket til den andre mannen på seg oftere og oftere. Isak er der også nå, at han _må_ ta på og _må_ se på. Det er som om han alltid vet når den andre mannen er i nærheten, som om blikket hans automatisk blir dratt i den retningen. Han prøver å si det med disse berøringene som nå altså skjer oftere og oftere,prøver å si det med blikket sitt, for Isak er altså ikke den flinkeste med ord....

Så når Even sa « _Jeg har noe jeg må fortelle deg, Isak. Men ikke nå, ikke her. Vi tar det senere_ », idet han gikk for å gjøre seg klar til operasjon denne dagen, ble Isak litt nervøs.

Isak tror han vet hva Even skal fortelle, og hvis det er det han mistenker, kommer han til å lette litt fra bakkenivå. Han er nervøs fordi han ikke vet om han klarer å si det samme tilbake enda, selv om han vet akkurat hva han føler,og er nervøs fordi han kanskje har misforstått. Han trenger å få vite, få en bekreftelse, men samtidig er han redd.

Han håper de kan få en stund sammen på lørdag, bare de to, blant menneskene de skulle være sammen med i morgen.  

Han har faktisk aldri sagt det før, det han nå går og tenker på. Ikke til noen. Ikke en gang til Espen, for de hadde bare sklidd inn i et forhold etter å ha klina heftig på et julebord og hoppet til sengs sammen etterpå. Ikke det beste grunnlaget for et forhold sikkert. De hadde gått fort inn i det, og det ble brutt like fort, selv om de hadde holdt sammen i to år. Men de orda hadde Isak aldri klart å si den gangen. Sikkert fordi han aldri hadde følt det samme for Espen som han nå føler for Even.

Og hvordan skulle han si det? «Jeg liker deg mer enn en venn, jeg _liker_ _liker_ deg,du er den peneste jeg har sett,you rock my world around (noe så tullete kunne han virkelig ikke si!)» Men Even hadde kommet inn i Isaks liv og satt det opp ned.  Fått Isak til å føle ting han ikke hadde visst han kunne føle  før han ble kjent med Even.

På utsiden er Isak tøff, han er fleipete, han er morsom, litt gretten innimellom og proff til fingerspissene i jobben sin. Men Even hadde klart å få han til å vise seg fra sine sårbare sider. Fra sider få visste at Isak hadde. Kun de nærmeste som egentlig bare var Magnus,Mutta og Jonas, og det viste egentlig hvor mye Isak stoler på Even, hvor lett det var for å vise Even den virkelige Isak.

Hvis Even klarte å si det, skulle Isak si det også «Jeg føler akkurat det samme», uten å fleipe det bort. Det kunne han ikke. Even er for viktig til det. Isak er «high over heels» forelska i Even. Og han måtte få det ut fra hjertet sitt og over til den andre mannen på en måte.

 

 

 


	49. Even og Magnus




	50. Isak & Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even har sine egne venner altså. bl.a Mikael og Adam. Men akkurat nå velger han å prioritere Isak,med stor tillatelse fra dem, for selvfølgelig vet de om han ;)


	51. Lørdag 21:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drittkapittel sikkert. Jeg har stått bom fast.  
> Men plutselig er det lørdag igjen ;) Litt sent ute.... fordi jobb.

Magnus overfaller nesten Even når han trår inn døra til Isak og Magnus sin leilighet. Det er tydelig at han har drukket ganske mye allerede. Magnus henger omtrent rundt halsen hans, kysser Even på kinnet, det er «halla» og det er «bro». Even ler av han, der han blir dratt med inn i stua, nesten før han klarer å ta av seg sko og jakke. Musikken dundrer over høytalerne. «rockstar» på full trøkk.

Den første Even ser etter er Isak over nesten bare ukjente fjes. Isak er jo den egentlige grunnen til at han er der. Han er ikke her for å mingle, ikke for å drikke, ikke for å danse, men han er her kun på grunn av at han vet Isak skal være her et sted. Han scanner rommet, og finner han i sofaen. Han får øye på han gjennom klyngen av folk som står på et provisorisk dansegulv.

Isak sitter ved siden av Mutta og de ler høyt av et eller annet. Mutta har ei arm rundt Isak og den andre arma rundt ei lettkledd brunette. Isak sin latter gjennom rommet er som musikk i Evens ører, og han blir stående og se på han en stund, bare nyte synet. Glad Isak er hans favoritt-Isak.

Isak er full, det er tydelig, men ikke så full som Magnus. Magnus er drita, og har sjangla seg vekk fra Even for en stund siden. Han snakket om å finne en vinåpner for å få åpna flaskene Even hadde med til han.

Even presser seg vei gjennom de dansende menneskene. Han har hele tiden øynene på Isak.

Det er Mutta som ser Even først. Han setter seg nærmere dama han har armen sin rundt ,så nært at han nesten får henne oppi fanget, dytter litt på Isak, for å gjøre plass til Even mellom seg og Isak.

Da først får Isak øye på Even, og det smilet som lyser opp Isaks ansikt gjør at hjertet til Even hopper over noen slag. Det er akkurat som det stopper opp,sammen med tiden, når blikkene deres møtes. Isak flytter seg litt mer over for å gjøre plass til Even.

«Du kom jo» gliser Isak.

«Jeg sa jo det» sier Even og smiler til Isak.

«Du sa det, men  du kommer jo for sent» Isak høres litt furten ut

«Forsent for hva da? Det er jo ikke _så_ sent.»

«For geleshots vel. Vi har spist opp alle» ler Isak. Og det vises litt på han at han har spist ganske mange av dem.

Full Isak er herlig. Men det er vel ikke en ting med Isak Even ikke synes er det. Ikke av de sidene av seg selv Isak har vist han til nå hvertfall.

«Jeg har ikke tenkt å drikke egentlig, så det går veldig bra.» Even ler bort til Isak som nå har presset seg nærmere han. Lår mot lår,skulder mot skulder,hodene veldig nært hverandre.

Isaks hår er litt bustete, øynene sklir over Even, før han bestemmer seg for å legge hodet sitt på skuldra hans.

«Jeg er så glad for at du kom ,Even» sukker han fornøyd.

Even har aldri opplevd kosete Isak før. Han har sett det, på måten han og Mutta er mot hverandre, men han har aldri opplevd at Isak har vært sånn mot han selv.

De sitter sånn i stillhet, det er vanskelig å prate over musikken uansett, og stillheten mellom dem er ikke lenger ubehagelig. Inntil Isak avbryter den.

«Jeg trenger mer øl. Vil du ha øl, Even?»  sier han og reiser seg plutselig,og før Even rekker å svare har Isak forsvunnet inn på kjøkkenet. Full Isak er visst også litt forvirrende.

Han blir borte en stund. Og Even føler seg litt lost der han sitter, uten å egentlig kjenne noen. For Mutta har også forsvunnet, med brunetten. Og Magnus står på dansegulvet og prøver seg på noe som muligens skal være hip hop-moves.

Når Isak kommer ut fra kjøkkenet igjen, har han to øl i den ene hånden, i den andre sleper han på Vilde. Han har et tydelig mål. Han drar med seg Vilde bort til Magnus og plasserer henne foran han. Even skjønner hva han vil med dette, og er enig. Vilde og Magnus passer bra sammen. Magnus drar straks Vilde med på en merkelig dans til «Body say».

Når Isak kommer tilbake setter han seg ved siden av Even igjen, like tett som sist, selv om det er bedre plass i sofaen nå. Han setter en øl foran Even, og åpner den andre til seg selv. Even har ingen plan om å drikke den ølen.

«Hva tror du om Magnus og Vilde da?» spør Isak og nikker mot dansegulvet.

”Har du starta ny karriere,Isak?”  Even ler litt. ”Matchmaking? Men jeg tror de kan funke.”

«Ja? Jeg tror også det. Magnus har vært så uheldig i det siste på damefronten, så det skader ikke med litt hjelp» Isak ler litt igjen, øynene er litt tunge av alkoholen han har fått i seg, men han høres mer edru ut når han snakker.

«Jeg tror jeg har funnet meg en match selv også, eller hva tror du?» Isak ser på Even med spørrende øyne,grønne øyne som glitrer mot Evens blå.

«Det tror jeg også at du har» Even klarer ikke å ta øynene fra Isak. Isak som er litt mer direkte nå, sikkert med litt hjelp av alkohol.  Men Even tviler ikke på at han mener det.

Isak tar hånda til Even, og legger hodet sitt på skuldra hans igjen, og slik blir de sittende, nok en gang i stillhet, hånd i hånd. Mutta sender dem et vitende smil fra dansegulvet  der han danser tett med brunetten fra tidligere, Magnus står og kliner heftig med Vilde til The Cures  «Lovesong»,og akkurat nå føles alt riktig her i verden.  

Isak trekker Even plutselig opp i sofaen.

«Bli med meg a» sier han, og trekker Even gjennom stua og mot rommet sitt. Der inne har Even aldri vært. Men han bryr seg ikke om omgivelsene akkurat nå. Det er et svakt lys fra ei lampe på nattbordet, ellers er rommet ganske dunkelt. Even ser bare Isak akkurat nå uansett.

«Det jeg skal gjøre nå, har jeg hatt lyst til å gjøre veldig lenge» hvisker Isak. «Nesten fra første gangen jeg så deg, tror jeg... Og jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å vente lenger.» Han har tatt begge hendene til Even,flettet fingrene deres sammen.

De står bare sånn en stund, og puster stille. Blå øyne er låst fast i grønne, som de så ofte har vært de siste dagene. Isak slipper den ene hånda til Even og legger den rundt nakken hans. De trenger ikke å si noe, begge vet hva som kommer, og det er fantastisk og uunngåelig.

Så møtes leppene deres.....endelig.

Og verden stopper opp et øyeblikk for de to som står der.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musikk i dette kapittelet:  
> "rockstar" - Post Malone  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GFAZBKZVJY
> 
> "Body say" - Demi Lovato  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jca0B2lbqpU
> 
> "Lovesong" - The Cure  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks_qOI0lzho


	52. Lørdag litt til.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da stikker jeg på jobb :) God natt alle fine folk <3

 

Å ha Even så nært seg er himmelen for Isak. Varme lepper mot sine, en tunge som åpner munnen hans og krøller seg rundt hans egen.

Å endelig få lov til å gripe tak i nakken hans, få dra hendene gjennom håret hans, endelig få lov til å vise hva han føler. Og han er ganske sikker på at den andre mannen føler det samme.

Å tørre å innrømme for Even at han er forelska i han, uten ord,helt oppi skyene forelska.

Å få lov til å kysse han, nesten desperat i starten, og nå rolig og sakte som om de bare smaker på hverandre, blir kjent på en helt ny måte. Det er så deilig at Isak følte at hjertet nesten hopper ut av kroppen. Å føle Even mage mot mage, hofter mot hofter...å få kjenne han mot andre kroppsdeler der blodet har lett for å samle seg.

«Vil du sove her i natt også?», hvisker Isak når de endelig klarer å holde leppene sine unna den andres. De må faktisk puste litt også.

Han ser Even dypt inn i øynene og gnir nesen sin mot hans. Even smelter helt og drar Isak inntil seg i en klem. Isak legger ansiktet sitt i halsgropa til Even. Føler seg trygg og varm. Lange armer som holder rundt hverandre. Endelig tett sammen.

De står sånn lenge....lenge.

Helt til Even tar Isak i hånda, litt usikker enda. Men Isak kunne fulgt han til verdens ende, og enda litt lenger, så Even trenger ikke å være usikker lenger. Så han nøler ikke da han lar fingrene sine flettes inn i Even sine igjen, når Even sier «Jeg kan sove her i natt også»


	53. Søndag 10:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det plutselig søndag ;) Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på de forrige kapitlene ♡

Han ligger på siden og ser på en sovende Even. Isak sover aldri godt etter at han har drukket,så han har vært våken en stund. Even er vakker der han ligger og sover nesten lydløst. Øynene beveger seg bak øyelokkene, så han drømmer nok. Han kan ikke tro at han har dette vidunderet av et menneske i senga si. 

Isak må holde hendene litt i sjakk,for fristelsen til å ta på Even,stryke han over ansiktet, er veldig stor. Han har lov til å gjøre det nå. 

De hadde snakket litt om det i natt,hva de følte for hverandre. At de begge hadde lengtet etter dette. At de endelig var der de begge hadde ønsket og håpet en stund. Isak er egentlig glad for at de ikke hadde stormet inn i noe, men tatt seg tid til å bli kjent først.

De ligger ganske tett sammen. De hadde sovnet med armene rundt hverandre,under samme dyne,med hans hånd rundt livet sitt,hans ansikt tett mot sitt eget. Evens ansikt.. 

Håret hans er rotete,men Isak liker det. Han elsker det rotete håret til Even. Det er så mykt å ta på,så godt å tvinne rundt fingrene,så det er akkurat det Isak gjør nå. Tvinner litt av håret til Even rundt pekefingeren sin.  
Even sover videre,og Isak er fornøyd med å bare ligge å se på han. Han er så fin med de fyldige leppene og det myke håret.  
   
I natt hadde de bare ligget og kysset. Heftige kyss som sikkert kunne ført til mer om det ikke var full fest på den andre siden av soveromsdøren. Og rolige kyss som tonet det hele ned. Søte ord hadde blitt hvisket i mørket.

For Even hadde blitt. Isak hadde ikke nølt når han hadde bedt han sove her en natt til. I samme seng denne gangen,og ikke på hver sin ende av en sofa.

Even begynner å bevege på seg nå. Blir litt mer urolig. Han er i ferd med å våkne.  
De blå øynene som Isak er så fortapt i stirrer plutselig tilbake på Isak.  
Even smiler når han ser Isak ligge der ved siden av han.

"Hei" hvisker han med søvndrukken stemme. "Hvordan er formen?"  
Isak har egentlig ikke tenkt over det,men han er faktisk i bra form.

"Fin. Litt trøtt bare" svarer han. "Har du sovet godt?"

"Aldri sovet så godt før" smiler Even.  
Isak tar hånda til Even under dyna og tvinner fingrene deres sammen.   
Even bøyer seg litt fram og gir han et kyss. Et mykt kyss mens han ser Isak inn i øyene.

Isak kunne ha druknet i de blå brønnene. Blitt inne i dem i uendelig tid.

"Jeg kan gjøre det her nå?"spør Even etter at kysset er over "Du mente det du sa i går?"  
"Jeg sa vel ikke så mye" svarer Isak. "Men jeg mente det"

For å understreke ordene sine,slipper han hånda til Even og tar den rundt nakken hans for å føre dem nærmere hverandre. Så kysser han Even tilbake.

"Jeg har aldri følt det sånn som det her før" sier Even stille.  
"Ikke jeg heller" hvisker Isak.

De blir liggende en stund å bare se på hverandre, ta inn den andre som om de ikke tror at de er her nå. De har hatt lyst så lenge.

"Hva vil du gjøre i dag da?" spør Isak etter en stund.  
"Akkurat nå vil jeg bare ligge her,men blæra mi er ikke helt enig" ler Even. "Så jeg må dessverre forlate deg litt"

"Ikke bry deg om Magnus hvis du treffer på han da" sier Isak.  
"Tror du Magnus er her da?"  
"Ikke vet jeg. Jeg fikk vel ikke med meg så mye i går egentlig"  
"Ikke jeg heller. Bare de tingene som er viktige" Even sin stemme er øm når han snakker.  
"Hva da?" spør Isak  
"Deg vel" ler Even og reiser seg opp fra senga.

Han har kun boxer på og Isak kan endelig beundre den slanke kroppen i dagslys. Det er et under at det eneste de har gjort til nå er å kysse,tenker Isak der han lar øynene sine skli over kroppen til Even. Even legger merke til det og ser på Isak med et lurt smil.

Han slenger på seg en av Isaks t-skjorter som henger på en krok på skapdøra,som om det er den vanligste ting i verden å ta på seg den andres klær,som om han har gjort det hundrevis av ganger før.

Han blir ikke borte så lenge.

"Ingen Magnus?" spør Isak  
"Jeg tror ikke han er her. Hele leiligheten er ryddet og ytterjakka hans er borte"  
Isak har ikke sett på telefonen sin siden han våkna,men nå han den fram og ser han har fått en melding fra Magnus fra veldig tidlig i morges.

  


"Magnus ble med Vilde hjem" ler Isak. "Jeg er god på det der altså, sånn matchmaking"  
"Den beste" Even ler også og kaster seg oppi senga igjen.

Han har hodet støttet opp på en hånd,og t-skjorta har sklidd opp så litt av magen hans vises. Isak strekker hånda mot den bare huden og stryker hånda si sakte over den flate magen. Even gisper litt svakt av berøringen.

"Så vi er her helt alene" hvisker Isak og lar hånda fortsatt stryke sakte over Evens bare mage.

Han drar Even ned mot seg og begynner å kysse han igjen. Kyss som utvikler seg til å bli mer og mer desperate og intense. Even ligger nesten oppå Isak nå,og Isak sparker vekk dyna,så det ikke er noe mellom dem bortsett fra ei tynn t-skjorte og to boxere. Isak drar t-skjorta Even har på seg lengre opp og Even hjelper til med å dra den over hodet sitt, så de ligger med bare brystkasser mot hverandre og underliv som beveges mot den andres.  
De _er_ desperate nå.

"Dusjen?" får Isak stønnet frem til slutt.  
"Dusjen" bekrefter Even og drar Isak opp av senga og etter seg inn på badet.

Under de varme strålene står de tett omslynget og nakne. Akkurat nå føles det ikke som de går for fort fram. Akkurat nå er dette det eneste riktige. Så når Isak går ned på knær foran Even og tar han i munnen for første gang er det ingen nøling og ingen tvil.

På knær foran han i en dusj,gir Isak Even det beste han noensinne har kjent. Med hånden på hjertet kan han si det....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut skjer ikke når jeg skriver. Jeg er ingen rødmende jomfru,men akkurat det klarer jeg ikke å skrive. Ikke at jeg har prøvd så iherdig, men jeg tviler på at det kommer til å bli bra,så da dropper jeg det veldig lett egentlig.....


	54. Søndag 21:37




	55. Mandag 06:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått litt surr i dagene,men nå er det altså mandags morgen ;)
> 
> Kliss,kliss og atter kliss 

* * *

 

De går ut av bilen til Even utenfor sykehuset mandags morgen. Isak er kjapp med å ta hånda hans når de går ved siden av hverandre mot hovedinngangen. 

Med sammenflettede fingre går de inn i resepsjonsområdet. De har ikke samme garderobe,så de må slippe hverandre der inne.

"Kom hit litt a" sier Isak litt forførende før de må skilles for første gang siden lørdag kveld, og drar Even inntil seg og kysser han dypt. 

De hadde ikke vært fra hverandre siden lørdag,og Even sto nå i Isaks klær fra innerst til ytterst. De hadde ikke hatt sjans til å være fra hverandre, så det ble naturlig at Even sov hos Isak nok ei natt. 

De står midt i aulaen på sykehuset og klarer nesten ikke å slippe hverandre. Travle folk går forbi dem på vei til avdelingene de jobber på,men de enser dem ikke.

"Jeg må nesten gå nå" hvisker Even inn i øret til Isak. "Jeg er en time forsein allerede."

Isak kjenner hårene på huden sin reise seg av Evens varme pust mot øret sitt. 

"De klarer seg uten deg litt til. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg gjør det."  Isak ler og drar Even enda tettere inntil seg om mulig. 

"Nå kommer vi begge forseint om du ikke slipper meg" Even ler også. Isak er så søt når han er klengete og det er faktisk vanskelig å la han gå. "Du ser jo meg på mottaket om ikke så lenge uansett."

"Men da kan jeg ikke gjøre dette" smiler Isak og drar Even mot seg for et nytt kyss.

Utrolig men sant,så er det Isak som viser tegn til å gå først. 

"Eskild klikker hvis jeg ikke går nå" sier han. 

"Eskild er vel ikke i stand til å klikke?" spør Even. 

"Nei sant. Men nattevaktene som vil hjem, klikker. Så nå går jeg" Isak blunker til Even og snur seg i retning garderoben sin. 

"Kom bort til meg om du får tid da" roper han etter Even.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Jeg hørte ikke mer fra seg i går" sier Mutta når Isak endelig er på plass i avdelingen. 

"Jeg fikk ikke tid,sorry"

De står med hvert sitt scoop,sjekker ledninger,sjekker oksygenuttakene på veggen og venter på pasienter. Det er mandag. Rolig foreløpig, men de vet det kommer til å bli hektisk. 

"Når dro Even da?" spør Mutta.

"Han dro ikke" mumler Isak, så stille at Mutta ikke hører han. 

"Hæ?" spør Mutta på nytt.

"Han dro ikke...." sier Isak med litt mer normal stemme nå. 

Mutta ler og klapper Isak på skuldra. 

"Derfor du kom forsent? Klarte ikke å rive deg løs?"

"Noe sånnt ja." Isak rødmer og smiler litt sjenert.

"Så nå er det offisielt? Slutt på klein flørting og klåing inne på avdelingen og på vaktrommet?" Mutta ler høyt av seg selv.

"Vi har ikke snakka om akkurat det,men jeg tror det." 

"Selvfølgelig er dere sammen. Dere har jo nesten ikke klart å holde dere unna hverandre de siste ukene. Alle har jo fulgt med på det der. Og venta spent på at noe skulle skje."

"Alle lissom?"

"Alle. Mulig dere tror dere har vært diskré, men det har dere _ikke_ vært" 

"Serr?"

"Serr."

"Er det nå jeg skal gå og grave meg ned eller? Herregud,så flaut" Isak rødmer veldig nå.

"Næsj,flaut å se på innimellom, men jeg er glad på dine vegne, bror. Det er vi alle. Bare vi slipper å se dere kline på vaktrommet så.... eller herregud,for meg kan dere kline hvor dere vil."

"Mutta!" Isak er knall rød. 

"Ikke vær så flau a, Isak. Vær stolt over å ha kapra en som Even. Til og med jeg ser jo at han er pen. Pen og nice. Godt jobba."

"Takk a,broren min" gliser Isak.

"Love you vettu,bro"

De flirer begge nå,før de går for å hente fler senger. De første pasientene er venta om ikke så veldig lang tid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Mandag 12:34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klisset fortsetter :-D Men man er alltid litt sånn i starten, sant? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sang: 
> 
> "I miss you"-Adele.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qWK8xH_ZHAw


	57. Mandag 19:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsettelse av mandagen. Litt sjeldnere oppdateringer nå. Travle tider,og ikke tid til skriving like ofte.
> 
> Vær klar for litt mer søtsuppe, jeg blir nesten flau av meg selv.  
> Isak blir med Even hjem ♡

Isak ble hentet av Even rett etter klokka sju på kvelden. Han hadde pakket noe greier  i en sekk og var klar til å overnatte hos Even. 

Han var litt nervøs. Og forventningsfull.

Han skjønte ikke selv hvorfor han var nervøs. Han kjente jo Even nå, og hadde egentlig aldri vært nervøs rundt han før,da den andre mannen hadde en egen evne til å roe ned Isak med bare å være til stede.

Even fikk hjertet hans til å spre varme utover i brystkassa hans og sommerfuglene til å danse rundt i magen. Han visste godt hva det var,det var forelskelse,og følelsene han hadde for Even fikk han til å innse at han ikke hadde vært forelska før,ikke ordentlig.

Han trodde han hadde vært det i Espen,men de følelsene han hadde for Even,var mye sterkere. Det var nesten litt skremmende også.

Skremmende,nytt og deilig. Altoppslukende på en måte og nesten det eneste han tenkte på når han ikke var dypt konsentrert over noe på jobb. Men der gikk tankene også  stadig tilbake til det samme temaet...alltid Even. Hvor han var og hva han gjorde.

Han hadde ikke sett han siden i morges,og gledet seg til å få kjenne armene hans  rundt seg igjen.

Magnus måtte roe han litt for Isak travet rastløst fram og tilbake i leiligheten deres.

Han hadde til slutt blitt plassert ved kjøkkenbordet og blitt tvunget i noe mat.

Da han fikk melding fra Even om at han sto utenfor og ventet på han, kysset han Magnus på kinnet til Magnus store forbauselse,tok på seg jakke og sko i rasende fart,slengte sekken sin over skuldra og løp ned trappen.

Han roet ned farten litt når han gikk ut døren til bygningene de bodde i, men smilet han hadde rundt munnen klarte han ikke å kvitte seg med. Når han satte seg i bilen og så inn i de blå øynene han likte så godt, dro han Even til seg med et grep rundt nakken hans og ga han et vått og dypt kyss.

"Du _har_ visst savnet meg du" lo Even når Isak klarte å rive seg løs.

"Veldig også" sier Isak forundret over sin egen ærlighet. Kanskje han kunne lære seg å være litt mer åpen,når han fant ut at det ikke var så farlig. Isak var vant til å vise følelser med handling. Ikke så mye med ord. 

De kjørte mot Løkka mens Even fortalte om dagen sin på jobb. Isak lyttet som alltid veldig interressert når Even fortalte. Han kunne gjenfortalt historiene om syttitallets fjernsynsteater og Isak hadde nok lyttet like intenst. Evens dype stemme var det beste Isak kunne høre på akkurat nå.

Når de er fremme tar Even Isaks hånd, og med Evens hånd betryggende i sin,blir han leid opp til Evens hjem. 

Leiligheten er ganske liten. Men en mann som bor alene trengte ikke mer. Det var et lite kjøkken med vindu mot en bakgård, et knøttlite bad, en litt større stue og tydeligvis et soverom som Isak ikke hadde sett... enda. Men han skulle sove her i natt,så han fikk tidsnok se det.

Isak slo bort tankene sine om at det godt kunne bodd to der også, men det var for tidlig å tenke sånn, så han viftet vekk de tankene mentalt.

Stuen var litt sånn som Isak kunne ha tenkt seg at Even sin stue var. Innrammede kunstplakater på veggene, et par reoler fulle av bøker og filmer,en liten toseter, to gamle stoler fra 60-tallet og et sofabord fra samme tiår. Egentlig ganske kult,tenkte Isak. Leiligheten var sånn passe ryddig, rotete nok til å se at det bodde noen der,men ryddig og rent nok til at det ikke var kaos. 

"Du har det veldig fint" sier Isak og mener det. Leiligheten er veldig koselig. Han står og ser på bøkene i den ene bokhylla. Det er mest faglitteratur, men også noen romaner. Hele Harry Potter serien er der,på engelsk,og alle bøkene til Jo Nesbø. Isak har lest noen av dem, men tror han skal spørre Even om han får låne de han ikke har lest enda.

Han kjenner lange armer omslutte seg bakfra. Even holder rundt han og legger kinnet sitt mot Isaks. Isak legger hendene sine over Even sine og lener seg litt mot den varme kroppen som står bak seg.

"Syns du? Har fått tak i litt på loppemarkeder. Stolene og bordet sto i kjelleren til farmor."

"De stolene er kule da" sier Isak fortsatt med armene til Even rundt seg.

"De er det. Det synes jeg også. Viktig med gjenbruk for miljøet og sånn"

Etter en liten pause der de står og nyter hverandres nærvær bryter Even stillheten:

"Er du sulten forresten?"

"Nei, æ'kke spesielt sulten. Har spist middag og greier." svarer Isak.

"Sikker?" 

"Helt sikker. Jeg mister visst litt matlyst når jeg er litt...litt sånn at jeg liker noen så godt som nå."

"Skal jeg bli bekymra eller?" spør Even ertende. "Hvem er det du liker så godt da?"

"Knudsen faktisk." ler Isak. "Knudsen, og noen ganger Eskild. Det varierer litt. Spørs på dagsformen min lissom. Men som regel Knudsen. Tror jeg har en ting for hotte leger." 

Isak har snudd seg rundt nå og lagt armene sine rundt livet til Even og ser på han.

Even later som han er sjokkert.

"What? Kanskje jeg skal kjøre deg bort til Knudsen da,så kan du sove der istedet?" 

"Nesj, han har sikkert et litt for råflott hus. Tro'kke jeg kommer til å føle meg hjemme på en sånn plass."

Han gir Even et kyss. "Jeg vil ikke være noe annet sted enn her akkurat nå egentlig. Knudsen bør bli litt sjalu,for jeg liker en annen hot lege litt bedre"

"Åh? Ingen er hottere enn Knudsen vel?"

"Nei, egentlig ikke, men han er gift, så jeg får nøye meg med deg. Egentlig ikke så verst erstatning."

De ler begge før Even blir litt alvorlig.

"Men jeg håper du føler deg hjemme her da,Isak. For det vil jeg,at du skal føle deg hjemme."

"Jeg tror jeg skal klare det. Du er jo her." Isak smiler til Even og kysser han igjen.  

"Bli med på kjøkkenet da" sier Even. "Jeg må faktisk spise noe annet enn deg" ler han og drar med seg Isak. 

Isak setter seg på en av de to stolene som står ved kjøkkenbordet. Bordet ser ganske nytt ut. Even begynner å romsterer i skapene sine for å lete etter mat,og finner fram nudler. 

"Nudler æ'kke mat" sier Isak.

"Jeg vet,men jeg vil ikke kaste bort tid på å lage mat når du endelig er her. Jeg har jo ikke sett deg i hele dag. Det har egentlig vært litt fælt" ler Even

"I know" sier Isak "Rart det der,hvordan man savner noen selv om man vet at de er en plass i nærheten." Han rødmer litt når han sier det, men han må bare få ut det han har på hjertet. 

Even snur seg og ser på Isak med et blikk fyllt av noe Isak ikke helt klarer å tolke,men det er stjerner i øynene til Even. Ingen har sett sånn på Isak før.

"Du....kom hit." sier Even og gjør tegn til at Isak skal komme til han. Isak reiser seg fra stolen og går inn i de varme armene til Even igjen,og han kjenner at alt han hadde av stress og nervøsitet tidligere forsvinner ut av kroppen hans.

Den eneste lyden han hører er vannet til nudlene som koker. Isak som har hendene nærmest komfyren, drar kaserollen av platen og går ut av armene til Even.Han begynner å å rive opp nudelposene og slenger nudlene oppi vannet. Han kan ikke lage så mye mat,men nudler kan han klare. 

"Vil ikke at du skal sulte i hjel foran meg heller. Hvor har du fat og glass og sånn?" Isak begynner å lete rundt i kjøkkenskapene og dytter Even ned på en stol. 

Han finner det han trenger, setter skåla med nudler foran Even og går mot kjøleskapet for å finne noe å drikke til dem.

Der stopper han opp.

På kjøleskapsdøra henger det en tegning av ansiktet til Isak. Den er veldig naturtro og i sort-hvitt. Tegnet med blyant, og er veldig nøye utført. Det eneste med farge er øynene. De er farget grønne,naturtro de også med samme farge som Isak sine.  

"Er dette meg?" spør Isak, og vet spørsmålet er dumt,for han kan jo se det veldig godt. "Er det du som har tegnet? Jeg visste ikke at du kunne tegne..."

Even ser opp fra nudlene han har begynt å gafle i seg og ser på tegningen av Isak. Han rødmer veldig før han svarer:

"Det er deg. Og det er jeg som har tegnet. Jeg skulle ha tatt det vekk før du kom...." Han ser ut som en angrende synder der han sitter med gaffelen i hånden. 

"Jeg liker det" sier Isak. "Jeg liker det veldig godt" han gliser og er litt fornøyd over å for en gangs skyld ha klart å gjøre Even flau. "Når har du tegna dette da?"

"Husker du andre gangen jeg så deg? På vaktrommet? Jeg tegnet det når jeg kom hjem fra jobb den kvelden?" Even ser ned i skålen han har nudlene oppi,det er som han studerer innholdet i skålen veldig hardt. Øynebrynene hans har en litt bekymret rynke. 

"Jeg trodde du hata meg den gangen jeg...." Isak går bort til Even og prøver å stryke bort bekymringsrynken han har laget seg med tommelen sin. Da først ser Even opp. Fortsatt litt rød,men han har et lite smil på leppene nå. 

"Du er umulig å hate Isak, vet du det? Uansett hvor gretten og glefsete du var den første dagen,så har jeg alltid likt deg. Det var et eller annet med deg den dagen også, som gjorde at jeg ikke klarte å slutte å tenke på deg." 

"Er det sant?" spør Isak vantro.

"Mhm, det er sant. Men jeg visste ingenting om deg, jeg kjente deg ikke, så jeg turte ikke å gjøre noe med det. Ikke før vi var på Vulkan. Da først tenkte jeg at jeg måtte prøve."

"Da Sana sa at jeg ikke likte jenter?"

"Ja...." Even smiler opp mot Isak som setter seg ned foran Even på den andre stolen som står tvers over bordet,og fletter fingrene sine inn i Even sin ledige hånd. 

"Og nå er vi her,og jeg kan gjøre dette."

"Det kan du..."

Even fortsetter å spise nudler, mens de ser på hverandre og gliser fornøyd. Den bekymrede rynken Even hadde tidligere er forsvunnet. 

Når Even har spist ferdig går de inn på stua igjen. De har laget micropocorn og bestemmer seg for å se en film. Isak får velge.

Isak legger hodet sitt på fanget til Even og Even stryker han over håret hele tiden,over håret og kinnet, mens de ser på Pulp Fiction.

Begge har sett den før så filmen blir fort glemt etter at Isak setter seg opp og begynner å kysse Even igjen. Først små kyss over hele ansiktet hans,kinnene,nesen,pannen, og så på munnen. Kyssene blir dypere og heftigere og Isak er nesten oppå fanget til Even etter en stund. 

"Kanskje vi skal legge oss" hvisker Even hest mellom kyssene. 

"Jeg tror det er på tide" hvisker Isak tilbake og reiser seg litt motvillig. 

De hadde revet klærne av hverandre da de hadde kommet seg inn på soverommet, og Even hadde ikke vært i tvil da Isak hadde spurt om han fikk lov.

Hvis Even hadde trodd at den beste følelsen i verden var det Isak gjorde i dusjen på søndag, var det ingenting som slo følelsen av å endelig få kjenne han inni seg. Hard,pulserende og rytmisk. Isak over han med lyst i øynene, pupiller som nesten dekket over det grønne i øynene hans. Hensynsfull og kjærlig,litt røff og rå når kroppen hans tok over i jakten på utløsning,men alltid hensynsfull. Myke lepper og behagelige hender. _Isak Isak Isak_. Ingenting annet i verden betydde mer akkurat nå.

Og med hjerter som banker i lik takt, svette og lykkelige, sovner de med armene omkring hverandre. Isak med hodet på Evens brystkasse,der han kan høre den jevne hjerterytmen hans. Den beste lyden i verden.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selvfølgelig kan Even tegne her også. Og yndlingsmotivet er Isak ;)
> 
> Jeg har aldri sett fjernsynsteater i mitt liv,men har skjønt at det var grusomt kjedelig.


	58. Tirsdag 11:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tirsdag!!
> 
> Jeg må få til litt fra akutten også i uka som kommer tenker jeg.....Hvis tiden strekker til. Skal ikke bable hele tiden om hvor travelt jeg har det altså, men jeg jobber litt for mye for tiden.

 

 

Isak hadde våknet alene på tirsdags morgen. Even hadde dratt på jobb og Isak hadde seinvakt,så han hadde forventet det. Han trodde han hadde kjent noen kysse han i panna og strøket ei hånd over håret hans i halvsøvne tidlig på morgenen, og var egentlig ganske sikker på at det hadde skjedd. Det var veldig likt Even å gjøre noe sånnt.

Han sto opp og kledde på seg fort. De hadde sovnet nakne i går kveld,og det var litt kaldt i rommet. November var iskald og dro med seg kjølig luft inn på soverommet til Even gjennom vinduet som sto litt på gløtt. Det blafret litt i de gule soveromsgardinene og Isak hutret før han gikk ut av rommet. 

Han gikk inn på kjøkkenet og fant en lapp fra Even på kjøkkenbordet. Lappen lå oppå et fat,og ved det fatet sto det en kopp og et glass. Et tydelig tegn på at Isak var velkommen til å spise frokost. Even hadde tatt seg tid til å dekke på til Isak før han dro. En gest som fikk hjertet hans til å gjøre et hopp av glede i brystet hans.

På lappen var det en ny tegning av han,ikke så detaljert denne gangen,men en liten karikatur av en sovende Isak og en beskjed til han ved siden av tegningen.

_"Takk for i går ♡ Du er herlig,Isak ♡ Bare føl deg som hjemme, lag hva du vil av mat,gjør hva du vil. Har lagt fram ekstra nøkkel til deg på den lille kommoden i gangen,så du får låst. Ser deg forhåpentligvis på jobb, eller i kveld, hvis du vil?_

_-Even"._

Isak smilte av tegningen og ordene på lappen. Even ville tydeligvis at han ble i natt også. Det var egentlig ingenting i verden Isak ville mer, og leiligheten til Even var nærmere jobb enn hans egen, så det var ikke så mye å tenke på. Isak _ville_ tilbake i kveld også.

Kvelden og natta før hadde vært den beste i Isaks liv så langt. Alt med Even hadde vært det beste i hans liv så langt. Han hadde falt fort og hardt.

Det var veldig lite mat hos Even. Isak begynte å lure på når han egentlig spiste, og _hva._

Han fant en loff i et skap. Loff?? Litt havregryn,men ikke nok til noen frokost,en boks Nugatti og en flaske appelsinjuice i kjøleskapet. Han fikk spise loff med Nugatti, drikke juice og lage kaffe,for Even hadde heldigvis en kaffemaskin. 

Han måtte definitivt ut å handle for Even etterpå. Hvis han kunne? Isak fant ut at han måtte spørre først.

Han tygde i seg den tørre loffen, drakk kaffe og leste lappen på nytt og på nytt. Studerte tegningen før han puttet den i bukselomma si. Denne var verdt å ta vare på.

Isak måtte dusje, så han tok med seg den lille sekken sin ut på badet.  Der var det lagt fram et håndkle til han. Han lurte på hvor god tid Even brukte å ha om morgenen. Isak styrtet rett på badet som regel når han våknet. Dusja på 5 minutt,kledde på seg mens han spiste og pusset tenner mens han tok på seg sko.

Den eneste gangen han husket at han hadde hatt så god tid,var den lørdagen Even hadde sovet på sofaen hans for andre gang,men da hadde de sovna tidlig begge to,utmatta av dagen og Isak hadde våknet tidlig da fordi det var så varmt i rommet. 

Han hadde selvfølgelig glemt sokker, så han bestemmer seg for å låne et par av Even sine. Han leter litt før han finner noen i et skap på soverommet, men Even sine sokker er ikke sorte eller hvite som Isak sine. De har alle andre farger. Han bestemmer seg for et par militærgrønne. 

Når han er ferdig setter han seg i sofaen med en ny kopp kaffe, ser seg litt mer rundt i stua og føler seg veldig hjemme i de hyggelige omgivelsene, omgivelsene som er veldig Even, slik han har lært å kjenne han. 

Han lurer litt på om han burde kjøpt seg en ekstra tannbørste også, en til å ha hos Even, for han kom nok til å være her ganske ofte. Isak bestemmer seg for det. Han kan snike den ut og late som han har glemt den her,så det ikke virker for obvious. Eller 'glemme' sin egen og kjøpe en ny til å ha hjemme. Dumme tanker egentlig, fra den litt usikre Isak, for han vet at Even garantert ikke hadde leet på et øyenbryn over en ekstra tannbørste på badet. Det føltes uansett ikke ut som det var for tidlig, ingenting av det som hadde skjedd mellom dem, eller det de hadde gjort, føltes overilt. Alt hadde vært riktig. 

Det er dårlig mobildekning på stua,så han går på kjøkkenet og setter seg i vindusposten og sender en melding til den fineste mannen han vet om....


	59. Isak & Even tirsdag kl. 11:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om noen lurer på om menn sender så mange smileys og hjerter, så gjør hvertfall de jeg kjenner det. De jeg kjenner som er på samme alder som de to her er nå. Jeg jobber med menn i alderen 19-60, straighte og ikke straighte, og de yngste sender faktisk en del hjerter og smileys, eller putter dem inn på statuser på fb, eller på bilder på snap. Og et homofilt par jeg kjenner, overøser hverandre med blå hjerter ♡

 

 

 

 


	60. Isak og Magnus Tirsdag kl. 12:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir fortsatt veldig overveldet av alle kommentarer og kudos ♡ Jeg tror jeg svarer på alle,men uansett, Tusen ♡-lig takk!


	61. Onsdag 11:19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homofobe ytringer i dette kapittelet. Meninger som ikke er mine egne, bare for å ha sagt det :)

Han hadde sovnet med Isak for fjerde natt på rad,hatt sex med Isak flere ganger,våknet opp med Isak,spist frokost sammen med Isak,dusjet sammen med han, og nå dro de på jobb sammen....

De var et par nå. Even & Isak, Isak & Even, eller Evak som Magnus tydeligvis kalte dem. 

Morgenen hadde vært hektisk da de ikke var vant til hverandres rutiner enda. Even liker å ha god tid. Isak liker å sove lengst mulig for å rushe rundt for å lete etter ting,spise stående eller gående rundt,mens han slengte på seg et klesplagg av gangen.

Even satt bare å så fascinert på morgen-Isak. Even tygde rolig på havregrøten sin,mens Isak løp rundt,litt gretten og forbannet seg over sokker som var håpløse å få på i fart, men han lyste opp hver gang han så på Even. Tok seg tid til å smile bredt til han og kysse han hver gang han fikk muligheten. Even hadde visst vekt han umenneskelig tidlig i følge Isak,men det var greit at de hadde god tid når de ikke klarte å holde fingre og munner unna hverandre.

De sparte hvertfall tid med å dusje sammen,selv om fristelsen til å ta på,kysse og gjøre greier i dusjen var stor, klarte de faktisk å holde seg til bare å dusje, slik at de rakk jobb i tide. De hadde ikke bare seg selv å ta hensyn til, og tanken på kolleger som hadde lyst til å gå hjem etter endt nattevakt, lå hele tiden i bakhodet deres, selv om verden stort sett dreide seg om det som skjedde i deres egne lille boble. 

Isak hadde handlet for Even i går. Bare basic ting som gjorde at de fikk spist frokost i dag, og at Isak fikk lagd seg matpakke. At han gjorde slike ting for han allerede, når forholdet var så nytt, gjorde at Even skjønte enda bedre at han hadde vært veldig heldig når Isak valgte han tilbake. Små,hverdagslige ting som fikk Evens hjerte til å bli varmt og ømt.

De skiltes i vestibylen på sykehuset med lovnad om å treffes etter jobb, om de ikke så hverandre der.

Isak følte at det kom til å bli mange meldinger til Magnus om at han ikke kom hjem denne kvelden heller. Han fikk litt dårlig samvittighet, men han visste at Magnus var glad for at han var med Even og at Magnus var opptatt med skole, jobb og Vilde. Magnus og Vilde var oftere og oftere sammen.

Det var ikke alltid de rakk å se hverandre på jobb, da de ofte var opptatt med hvert sitt. Isak kunne stå med medisinske pasienter hele dagen, mens Even var sammen med andre sykepleiere og tok seg av de kirurgiske. 

De rakk sjelden å spise noe sammen også. Isak spiste der han var. En Snickers i farten,et eple,yoghurt eller noe annet lettvint. Gulpet ned flere kopper kaffe i forbifarten. Ikke stort å holde det gående på for en voksen mann en hel dag og matpakka han alltid hadde med ble ofte liggende igjen i kjøleskapet på vaktrommet, og ventet på et nytt forsøk neste dag. Isak var ikke så kresen, så en dags gammel matpakke dugde. Men når Even hadde kjøpt sushi til dem i går kveld, og gitt Isak det når han kom tilbake til Even etter jobb, hadde nesen hans rynket seg i noe som virket som avsky. Men han hadde spist det og innrømmet at det ikke hadde vært så ille som han trodde.

Så hadde de lagt seg, litt for slitne til å egentlig gjøre stort under dyna, men de hadde gjort nok til at Even virkelig måtte bytte på senga i dag. Hender som hadde store problemer med å holde seg unna hverandre hadde gjort at dyna måtte snus. 

Even hadde blitt callet opp av Isak til gult akuttrom. Det var ikke ofte Isak var der, men i dag var han det, og det betydde at Even fikk mulighet til å se han oftere. 

Klokka var litt over 11 da Even kom for å se til Isaks pasient. Ei dame på 49 år, som egentlig så eldre ut med det furete ansiktet sitt enn det fødelsdatoen hennes fortalte, og som nå sov bak forhenget, ruset på den lille dosen morfin Isak hadde gitt henne. Hun hadde kommet inn med brystsmerter, men Isak mistenkte at det kunne være noe med epigastriet eller magen. Blodprøvene hennes var fine, ekg'et var fint, men hun hadde smerter som måtte taes på alvor. 

Even smilte bredt da han så Isak og ble møtt med et like bredt smil. 

Even kikket fort inn på damen mellom en glipe i forhenget. Hun var den eneste pasienten på gult akuttrom akkurat nå, så det var bare henne, Isak og Even som sto der.

"Hva har vi her da, søster Valtersen?" spurte Even flørtende. 

Isak lo den herlige, hese latteren sin.

"Brystsmerter, doktor Bech Næsheim. Av uviss årsak." Så blunket han til Even og ga han papirene til damen. Målene hennes var fine. Ingenting utenom det vanlige,men de ventet fortsatt på svar på noen blodprøver som kunne fortelle om noe var galt med magen hennes. 

Even studerte papirene med ei hånd på ryggen til kjæresten sin. De ville være profesjonelle på jobb, men nå var de alene med en sovende dame bak et forheng. Isak hadde lent seg mot Even og alle som så godt etter, alle som brydde seg, kunne se tydelig at de to var mer enn gode kolleger. 

Isak kunne ikke dy seg og begynte å plassere fjærlette kyss på kjeven til Even og et par på kinnet hans. Han hadde også plassert ei hånd på ryggen til Even. De tenkte ikke over det før de hørte bevegelse bak forhenget og så mellom glippet i forhenget at pasienten var våken, hadde satt seg opp i senga og stirret på dem med vantro i blikket.

Isak gikk litt unna Even, stålsatte seg som om han visste hva som ville komme.

"Altså...hold i det minste hendene deres unna hverandre mens jeg er her da" begynte hun med avsky i stemmen. "Det der er så ekkelt. Å holde på med homsegreier når det ligger syke folk rundt dere. Jeg orker hvertfall ikke at noen av dere tar på meg. Dere får finne noen andre sykepleiere, for jeg nekter å bli behandla av to homser som står og klår på hverandre mens jeg ser på."

Isak blir helt stille. Vet ikke hvordan han skal takle dette opptrinnet. Han har sjelden møtt homofobe mennesker, eller hvertfall mennesker som tydelig viste hva de mente om legningen hans, og _aldri_ møtt noen som denne damen, som tydelig viste med ord og fakter, hvor avskyelig hun syntes han var. Hendene hans har falt ned langs kroppen hans, og nevene har knytt seg så hardt at knokene er hvite. Han ser så såret ut at Even kjenner det gjør vondt i hele seg. 

Even er også stille, men han klarer i det minste å finne stemmen etter en liten stund.

"Vet du at det egentlig er du som har problemer når du ikke takler å se oss sammen." Han legger hånda si tilbake på Isaks korsrygg, ikke for å provosere, men for å være den støtten han så ofte har vært for Isak. "Vi skulle holdt oss mer proffe på jobb, akkurat det er jeg enig i, men at du dømmer oss for at vi er sammen, er ikke greit." 

Damen begynner nesten å rope nå. Hun som var så smertepåvirket når hun kom inn, har tydeligvis glemt alt av smerter.

"Jeg mener akkurat det som passer meg! Det der er så diskøsting jeg har ikke ord for det en gang! Finn noen andre til meg sier jeg!" 

De blir avbrutt av at Yousef kommer inn på akuttrommene. Han har tydeligvis hørt hele greia. Rolige Yousef som ofte virker litt betenkt, som om han grubler på ting ganske mye,og som ikke sier noe uten at det er godt sortert i den skarpe hjernen hans. 

"Har du blitt behandlet dårlig eller?" spør han damen mens han stirrer intenst på henne. "For hvis du vil klage på behandlingen du har fått her, har vi flere skjemaer du kan fylle ut hvis du mener du er feilbehandlet?" Yousef er rolig og mild mens han snakker, og ser på papirene til damen. 

"Alt av prøver ser fine ut, blodprøvesvarene dine er perfekte og det virker som du er smertefri nå også. Jeg skal snakke med en av overlegene så du kan skrives ut. Og så får du ta kontakt med fastlegen din hvis du får det tilbake igjen,slik at han får henvist deg til en eventuell gastroskopi." Yousef smiler vennlig til damen mens han snakker, selv om han innerst inne ganske sikkert ønsker henne alt vondt i verden,vonde ting som gastroskopi. 

"Altså...." svarer damen "Ikke misforstå meg, men jeg stoler ikke på muslimer heller, så jeg vil gjerne at en annen lege skal se på meg. En som er norsk." 

Yousef er like rolig og smilet like vennlig. 

"Så bra for deg at jeg ikke er muslim da. Norsk er jeg også. Født og oppvokst her. Nå har du faktisk blitt vurdert av to leger. Han som står bak meg her..." Han nikker i retning Even "...er faktisk en av de beste turnuslegene vi har. Men han får tydeligvis ikke borti deg, så du får ta til takke med meg istedet. Men jeg er sikker på at overlegene er enige i at du er utskrivningsklar. God bedring da." Han smiler fortsatt sukkersøtt til damen bak forhenget, før han drar det raskt igjen som om han håper ham slipper å se henne igjen, ever. 

"Går det bra med dere eller?" spør han henvendt til Isak og Even mens han ser fra den ene til den andre.

Isak har klart å roe seg, og trekker pusten dypt, som om han har holdt den under hele opptrinnet. Even har fortsatt hånda si på korsryggen hans.

"Nå går det bra. Takk, Yousef." sier Isak lavt, fortsatt sjokkert over hva enkelte mennesker kan komme på å si. 

"Ingenting å takke for. Er det noe jeg misliker er det uvitende og dømmende mennesker." Han sier det såpass høyt at Isak er sikker på at intensjonen hans er at kvinnemennesket bak forhenget skal høre han. "Even, snakk med Henriksen så han får skrevet henne ut. Ingenting i veien med henne tydeligvis, bortsett fra en stor trang til å provosere. Enig?"

"Enig" svarer Even og håper de har rett i at det ikke feiler henne noe, men akkurat nå så orker han ikke å bry seg. Nå er det bare Isak som betyr noe, og han har det ikke helt greit nå.

Yousef har gått og de står igjen alene. Isak er alvorlig og all farge er borte fra ansiktet hans. Even har blitt kalt ting før av uvitende mennesker. "Gal og sprø" er ting som har blitt hvisket om han bak ryggen hans, i tro om at han ikke har hørt det. Han bryr seg sjelden om slike ting lenger, men det _har_ såret, så han skjønner hvordan Isak har det. 

"Vi går" sier han til Isak når han er 100 % sikker på at hun bak forhenget har det helt fint. Han skal snakke med Henriksen etterpå. 

Isak følger etter han til vaktrommet som er øde for øyeblikket. 

"Det går bra, Even" sier Isak stille og står lent ved bordet der inne. "Drit i henne."

Even må bare bort til Isak nå og holde rundt han, så han gjør det. På vaktrommet kan han gjøre det, vel vitende om at ingen av kollegene deres bryr seg. 

"Jeg driter i henne. Håper hun har fordufta når vi kommer tilbake. Men der der var ikke greit. Det ble så personlig bare." 

"Jeg vet." sukker Isak "Men sånne folk æ'kke verdt det, at vi ofrer dem flere tanker." 

"Sant. Vil du være hos meg i kveld også forresten? Sove over igjen? Har ikke du fri i morgen også?" 

"Må bare hjemom og hente litt mer klær først, og nøkkelen min. Hvis Magnus er hjemme så."

"Du har nøkkelen min også fortsatt, ikke sant?" 

"Ja....vil du ha den tilbake eller?" spør Isak. 

Even ler.

"Nei, det var ikke derfor jeg spurte. Jeg skulle bare si at du kunne dra rett hjem til meg når du har fått fiksa det du må."

"Åh...okey."

"Ta ned nok klær da, så slipper du å dra så mye fram og tilbake. Jeg tror ikke jeg er helt klar for å overlate seg til Magnus enda. Hvis du vil da?"

"Jeg vil jo det" smiler Isak. "Sover bedre hos deg uansett." 

"Sover og sover" blunker Even. 

"Hysj med de der homsegreier dine, noen kan bli provosert" ler Isak. 

Even kysser Isak i håret glad for at Isak klarer å le av hele greia. Men han tror det kan ta tid før han glemmer det helt. 

"I morgen kan vi dra ut å provosere hele Oslo om du vil. Vi kan kline foran Stortinget." 

"Fullt med på den altså" ler Isak. Han går bort til kjøleskapet og tar ut matpakken sin,åpner den og gir ei skive til Even. Dagsfersk denne gangen. 

"Men gå til han der Henriksen og få skrevet ut hun dama da,så går jeg og får Chris til å få noen andre til å få vinket henne avgårde."

"Går nå" sier Even med brødskiva i munnen. "Ser deg hos meg i kveld da?"

"Det gjør du." smiler Isak 

Even blunker til han på vei ut døren og Isak er så rolig som han kan være etter å ha opplevd å ha blitt dømt for å være den han er for første gang i sitt liv. Han bestemmer seg for å ikke tenke mer på det i dag. Kan ikke ta det innover seg. Folk flest er ikke sånn, det vet han, selv om det hadde vært vondt der og da. Han går for å snakke med Chris og sender melding til Magnus for å spørre om han er hjemme i ettermiddag, noe Magnus sier at han er. Han bestemmer seg for å være et par timer sammen med kompisen før han drar tilbake til Even igjen.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapittel inspirert av ei muslimfiendtlig bitch som lagde bråk på en restaurant vi var og spiste på på lørdag. Hun skapte seg, den såkalte muslimen (jeg aner ikke om han var det,og det spiller ingen rolle), takla hele opptrinnet superpofesjonelt. Jeg var så imponert! Og så gikk han rundt og beklagde opptrinnet til alle gjestene etterpå, selv om det var bråkmakeren og rasisten som virkelig burde beklage oppførsla si. Hun var full,men det unnskylder ingenting, og jeg håper hun lå som en angrende ball dagen etter, med verdens verste fylleangst ;) Hun ble forresten bedt om å gå. Og ropte at hun aldri kom til å komme tilbake heller, akkurat som om noen følte det var et tap. Vi var flere som var klar til å gripe inn hvis opptrinnet utvikla seg, men han som ble skjelt ut og dømt på grunn av hudfargen sin, var knusende rolig og takla det hele imponerende bra.


	62. Onsdag 16:44




	63. Isaks snapchat onsdag kveld




	64. Isak og Jonas. Torsdag 10:12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingen Isak uten Jonas ♡


	65. Torsdag 12:37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når skal dette ende? Begynner å bli sykt mange kapitler snart....

 

De gikk hånd i hånd gjennom Oslo. Uten mål og mening. De hadde ingen plan, men det spilte ingen rolle.

To menn, hånd i hånd gjennom Oslos gater. Isak sin var iskald,så Even tok de sammenflettede hendene deres og puttet dem i lomma si. 

Isak hadde tatt hånda til Even ganske bestemt når de hadde begynt å gå. Skutt brystkassa litt fram,grepet tak i hånda hans som han ville si "Føkk verden. Her er jeg,og jeg holder hvem jeg vil i hånda!" 

De sa ikke så mye, de trengte ikke det. Isak var fortsatt litt trøtt. Litt for trøtt til å orke å prate så mye enda. Men uendelig vakker med den blå lua si på, der krøllene så vidt stakk fram,krøller som Even ikke klarte å la være å stryke litt bort fra panna hans. 

 Snøen dalte ned og de lagde spor etter seg der de gikk. Even hadde pakket seg inn i flere lag. Isak hadde ikke så mange lag med seg,så han hadde på seg en av Evens vinterjakker. Den ellers så smarte Isak var ikke så forutseende når det gjaldt været,og hadde visst glemt at det var kalde vintre i Norge. 

"Trodde ikke jeg trengte så mye klær når jeg var hos deg" hadde han ledd spøkefullt. 

Og han hadde litt rett. Klær var ofte et unødvendig og irriterende lag mellom dem. De fikk ikke nok av hverandres kropper. Lære hverandre å kjenne på nye måter,finne ut hva den andre likte.

 

Even hadde våknet med Isak klistret helt inntil seg i dag. En av føttene hans over Even sine lår og ei hånd brystkassa hans. Evens ene hånd hadde sovnet under nakken til Isak, så enten han ville eller ikke, måtte han få den løs. Det var det som hadde vekt den sovende mannen ved siden av han. Isak alltid litt gretten med det samme han våkna, men det forsvant fort når han så at Even lå der ved siden av han. 

 

 

Isak hadde sittet i sofaen da han kom hjem i går kveld,med beina trukket opp under seg,som om han hørte hjemme akkurat der, i Evens sofa.

Han hadde vært opptatt på telefonen. Med mora si tydeligvis. Even lot han være alene når han snakket med henne. Ville gi han privatliv,men han hadde overhørt at de hadde snakket om han,noe om at Even hadde kommet hjem,så han måtte legge på. 

Even hadde vært sliten, men aldri for sliten til å ikke orke å være sammen med Isak. Han var som ei sol som lyste opp tilværelsen hans. Latteren hans var nok til at Even smeltet, og Isak lo mye. Og når Isak kom inn på soverommet når han var ferdig i telefonen,og hadde lagt armene rundt Even bakfra,lagt hodet sitt mot ryggraden hans, var det alt som trengtes for å få stresset Even hadde i kroppen etter jobb, til å sive sakte ut av han.

Han hadde byttet om til joggebukse og t-skjorte, og så hadde de spist middag sammen. En slags kyllinggryte som Isak hadde lagd. Den hadde faktisk vært god med nanbrød,ris og salat til. Isak hadde gjort dette for han, tenkt over ting som kunne vært godt sammen med en enkel rett fra Toro. Og de gledet seg til en dag fri sammen dagen etter. Bare de to. De måtte tidsnok møte verden utenfor.

De slapp aldri opp for noe å prate om, men det gjorde heller ingenting om de var helt stille. Når de satt i sofaen sammen etter middag, Even med hodet oppå skuldra til Isak mens han leste noen forskningsartikler, Isak opptatt med telefonen og et eller annet spill, avslappa og stille, kun avbrutt av Even som fortalte Isak om det han leste. Ingenting føltes mer riktig og de var som to brikker i et puslespill som passet perfekt. Isak var helt perfekt. 

 

 

"Neste uke drar jeg til København" sier Isak plutselig etter at de hadde gått i stillhet en stund.

"Jeg vet" svarer Even stille, og ser litt lei seg ut.

"Du er sikker på at du ikke kan bli med?"

"Helt sikker, dessverre. Blir rart å være uten deg da."

"Blir veldig rart...." Isak ser litt betenkt ut.

"Kommer du til å savne meg?" spør Even litt ertende. Og han vet at han kommer til å savne Isak. Voldsomt også.

"Jeg gjør nok det ass" svare Isak alvorlig og ser litt sjenert ned i bakken. Sparker litt i snøen foran føttene sine. "Men vi har jo snap og kan chatte, og ringe til hverandre. Mutta kommer til å bli gal av meg" ler han.

"Jeg har ikke snap." sier Even 

"Har du ikke?" Isak er forbauset. "Jeg trodde jeg hadde adda deg der jeg...."

"Umulig,for jeg har ikke snap"

"Herregud! Da er det en annen som har fått snap av meg som jeg trodde var til deg. Så flaut!"

"Hva har du drevet og sendt da? Nudes eller?" Even ser på Isak med et ertende glis og drar han inntil seg. 

"Nei,ikke akkurat,men flaut nok uansett. Hvis man synes hint om blowjobs er flaut å sende til hvem som helst så"

"Du gjorde ikke det? Isak!" Even ler før han tar drar Isak inntil seg og holder rundt han. "Jeg må definitivt skaffe meg snap hvis du sender sånnt til folk du ikke kjenner. Hva kommer _jeg_ til å få da?"

"Jeg _trodde_ jo det var deg da. Stakkars fyr som fikk dem." Isak har boret ansiktet sitt i nakken til Even og drar Even nærmere seg med hendene rundt midja hans. Nesa til Isak er iskald mot nakken til Even, men den varme pusten hans gjør opp for det.

" _Heldig_ fyr som fikk dem vil jeg si. Ikke det verste i livet å bli tilbudt bj's av Isak Valtersen." ler Even inn i håret til Isak. "Så lenge jeg ikke trenger å bli sjalu så...."

"Du trenger ikke det ass..."

"Jeg tror ikke det jeg heller,men skal få fiksa snap, så der blir jeg som får de små hinta. Men ikke send på jobb da,så jeg ikke ender opp med boner der."

"Er det så lite som skal til altså?" ler Isak.

"Når det gjelder deg,så er det veldig lite som skal til."

"Så lite som det her?" spør Isak og begynner erte øreflippen til Even med leppene sine. Gata de er i er folketom,så det er ingen som ser dem. 

"Enda mindre også" Even puster litt tyngre i Isaks hår. Drar inn duften av han og tenker at lukten av Isak ofte er nok til å få han til å bli desperat av lyst og en trang til å rive av den andre mannen klærne. 

"Jeg synes vi har gått lenge nok jeg" Isak har flyttet munnen sin mot en bar plass på Evens nakke og plasserer fjærlette kyss der. Isak sin pust er tyngre også nå. Varm og het mot Evens nakke. "Vi drar hjem igjen."

Even blir varm om hjertet over at Isak sier 'hjem' om hans lille leilighet. 

"Vi drar hjem igjen" hvisker Even hest, litt rørt, og veldig tent.

De går med armene rundt hverandre tilbake. Isak med ei hånd i bukselomma til Even,og Even med ei arm om skuldra til Isak. Det er som de ikke kan komme nært nok hverandre, og vissheten om at de kan komme enda nærmere hvis de skynder seg litt,får de nesten til å småløpe leende gjennom gatene. De sklir litt på isen innimellom, som ligger som ei tynn hinne under snøen, men de er raske til å støtte opp hverandre så ingen av dem faller. 

Isak dytter nærmest Even inn i veggen når de kommer seg inn i gangen. Even kysser han desperat med hendene på Isaks ansikt. Helt til Isak går ned på knær,ser forventningsfullt opp på Even med grønne øyne dekket av sorte pupiller. Han får opp beltet og glidelåsen kjapt,drar ned bukse og boxer før han tar Even i hånda og starter med sakte bevegelser, for å erte litt. Isak er en liten djevel innimellom og Even er desperat, så han bruker hoftene sine til å bestemme takten selv. Isak lar han få lov til å bruke hånda si som han vil en stund, helt til Even drar han opp til seg og kysser han sultent,vått og ukoordinert. Han får opp Isaks bukse like fort, finner ut at Isak er like hard som han selv, og gir tilbake den samme behandlingen som han selv får av Isak. 

Det varer ikke lenge før de er ferdige og har fargelagt hverandres hender hvite. De kollapser nesten på gulvet etterpå, tett omslynget.

"Jeg kommer i allefall til å savne dette når jeg reiser bort." sier Isak når han har funnet pusten igjen.

"Jeg kommer til å savne _hele_ deg" hvisker Even mot Isaks hår.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Evens første snap, torsdag 18:37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir liksom ikke helt bra når man lager falske snapper,men jeg aner ikke om noen annen måte å få det til på ;)


	67. Mamma, fredag 10:21




	68. Fredag 19:47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjernen er litt tom for tiden,så dette er alt jeg klarer akkurat nå. Hvis noen fortsatt følger med på denne da.


	69. Lørdag 13:10

 

"Hjelp meg litt da,Even" Isak høres litt irritert ut, og tar kommandoen der han står bøyd over ei dame med epileptisk anfall. Han strever med å få lagt henne i stabilt sideleie. Det er ikke enkelt,for hun som ligger i sykehussenga er stiv og rister i kramper.

Even,som trodde Isak hadde kontroll,som han stort sett har, skynder seg bort til Isak og sammen får de lagt henne i sideleie. 

Hun hadde blitt funnet ute,på et fortau, og ingen visste hvor lenge anfallet hadde pågått. Hun hadde fått Stesolid i ambulansen,men den har ikke virket enda.

Hun er pakket inn i varmefolie og Isak har tatt fram blå sykehuspledd fra varmeskapet for å få opp temperaturen hennes. De vet heller ikke hvor lenge hun har ligget ute,så hun var iskald da hun kom inn. Han har også gjort klar varm væske som skal inn i blodbanen hennes etterhvert.

 

"Hold henne mens jeg henter mer Stesolid." Isak ser strengt på Even og det er akkurat som de er tilbake til dag én,den første dagen de møttes. Men nå er ikke Even så redd for Isaks strenghet. Han vet det kun er på jobb. Når de er alene, er Isak den mykeste personen han vet om. Tøff og rasende dyktig på jobb, nærmest knallhard der han tar styringen og vet akkurat hva han skal gjøre,men det tøffe ytre han har noen ganger,forsvinner når det bare er de to.

Even får hjelp av Mutta til å holde,og Mutta skyver opp sengehestene på begge sider, tydeligvis vant til dette, og vil ikke ha noen pasienter på gulvet. 

"Hold hånda hennes i ro." kommanderer Isak videre når han kommer tilbake. Even skjønner hvilken hånd han mener og tar tak i hånda med en rosa kanyle, får vippet opp hetta på kanylen med tommelen sin, så Isak får gitt medisinen han har klar i en sprøyte. Mutta står klar med en sprøyte med saltvann som han gir Isak, så Isak får skylt gjennom kanylen med det etterpå.

Det er egentlig utrolig å iaktta dem, Isak og Mutta. Så proffe de er,og så raskt de jobber. 

"Hvor er Sana da?" spør Isak grettent "det er hennes pasient."

"Bare pass på så hun ikke skader seg,mens jeg caller på en eller annen nevrolog." Isak er litt brysk.

Even er jo også lege,men vet at det blir feil av han å tråkke inn på nevrologenes område. De har hvert sitt område. Han og Yousef skal bli kirurger. Sana skal bli nevrolog. De har hvert sitt felt,og vet bedre enn å blande seg inn i de andres fag.

Dessuten så det ut til at pasienten begynte å bli roligere. Krampene hadde avtatt og hun begynte så smått å komme til seg selv. Isak hadde visst nøyaktig hva han skulle gjøre. 

Det lukter sterkt av urin og avføring i rommet. Krampene hadde gjort at pasienten hadde mistet kontroll over visse deler av kroppen. Akkurat _dette_ ble ikke Even vant til,selv om det kunne skje på operasjonssalen også. Men det var alltid sykepleierne som fikset slike ting. 

Even måtte gå ut av avlukket litt for å få en annen lukt i nesen. Han hører Isak snakke i bakgrunnen. Med sin mildeste stemme.

"Du,det der gjør ikke noe. Vi er så vant til det,så det må du ikke tenke på. Vi kan hjelpe deg,hvis du ikke klarer det selv. Er det ok om Mutta og jeg steller litt med deg,vasker deg og får fiksa andre klær til deg?"

Pasienten har tydeligvis nikka til svar, for Isak henter vaskefat fra skyllerommet.

Det skummer litt i vannet av  den av den ekle sykehussåpa. Han er klar med håndklær, vaskeservietter, ei nettingtruse og ei sykehusskjorte. 

Han gliser til Even når han passerer kjæresten sin som står og ånder inn annen lukt. Rister på hodet til at han er så pysete. Hva gjør litt avføring liksom.

Mutta har hentet ei ny seng,så den unge damen kan få legge seg i rent sengetøy etterpå. Slik gjør Mutta det,ofte litt for lat til å bytte på hele senga. Lettere å hente en ny,slik at andre får drittjobben. Sengesentralen kan ta seg av det.

Den unge damen har tydeligvis gitt tillatelse til at de kaster buksa og trusa hun hadde på når hun kom inn, for Isak kommer ut med en illeluktende søppelpose i hendene, som han gjør stort nummer av å vifte med foran Even. Stopper opp med vilje for liksom å slå av en prat.

"Jeg må spørre deg om noe etterpå forresten. Ikke noe viktig, men jeg må nesten høre om jeg kan før jeg gjør det,selv om du sikkert sier ja" mens han vifter med posen i Evens brysthøyde. 

"Hvada?" spør Even. "Men hvis du ikke tar vekk den der greia fra meg..." Even nikker mot posen Isak gjør stort nummer av å holde så nært Even som mulig. ".....så sier jeg nei uansett hva det er."

"Sorry" Isak ler. "Jeg visste ikke at du var ei stor pyse"

"Duh" sier Even og pirker Isak i ribbeina med pekefingeren sin. "Bare dusj før jeg kommer hjem,ok?" 

"Seff." Isak går videre bort til skyllerommet igjen for å kaste posen,men snur og går tilbake til Even igjen,fortsatt med den illeluktende posen i hånda. 

"Jeg skulle egentlig spørre om jeg får låne vaskemaskina di i kveld. For å vaske disse" Isak ler den hese fine latteren sin,og vifter med posen foran Even. Even griner på nesa.

"Kødda," flirer Isak. "Jeg må serr vaske klær i kveld,mine egne da,og Magnus har date med Vilde hjemme hos oss,så jeg kan orker ikke å være der,og de vil sikkert ikke ha meg der heller."

"Du trenger ikke å spørre om det,Isak. Klart du kan."

"Du ass. Du er grei" 

"Jeg sa jo at du kunne gjøre hva du ville,sant?"

"Joa, men det er liksom litt frekt." Isak ser litt ned og rusler mot skyllerommet igjen. Even er hakk i hæl.

"Det er ikke frekt Isak. Jeg vil at du skal være hos meg så mye som mulig, og innimellom må du vaske klær, sånn er det bare."

De står inne på skyllerommet begge to nå. Even har glemt lukta et øyeblikk. Alt er verdt litt alenetid med Isak. 

"Du er hot forresten,når du blir bossy og tar styringen som du gjorde i sta" Even har Isak presset mot den lille benken på det varme rommet de står på. På benken er det urinprøver og fulle bekken med lokk på, men akkurat nå bryr han seg ikke om det, der han hvisker ordene inn i øret til Isak. 

"Syns du jeg er hot altså?" Isak sin stemme et litt hesere enn i sta.

"Den hotteste jeg veit om. Verdens hotteste sykepleier. Du hadde glatt vunnet den tittelen altså."

"Wow" flørter Isak tilbake. "Derfor du falt for meg ja, fordi du synes sykepleiere er hotte?"

"Ikke alle...noen bare,og spesielt en. Men jeg liker han best uten scrubs eller noe annet på." hvisker Even med het pust mot Isaks øre.

"Damn,og jeg som hadde store planer om å ikke skifte i dag,men møte deg i døra med disse på." Isak gestikulerer ned mot uniformen sin.

"Du _skal_ skifte om jeg må hjelpe deg med det." ler Even og plasserer et vått kyss på munnen til Isak. Han ler mot den samme munnen. 

"Jeg lover å skifte og være helt ren til du kommer hjem." Isak ser Even dypt inn i øynene med et blikk som utstråler alt han føler for den andre mannen. 

"Bra, for jeg har planer om hva jeg skal gjøre med deg når jeg kommer hjem" Evens pust er tung mot Isaks øre,før han kommer seg ut av Isak-transen han er i.

"Men du, har ikke du en pasient. Du kan egentlig ikke stå her å gni deg mot en av legene akkurat nå,uansett hvor hot du er"

"Nå er det du som står og presser deg mot meg da,men det er greit, for du er ganske hot selv,selv om du er ei stor pyse." Isak peker oppi avfallsdunken han har kastet de skitne klærne oppi. 

"Hvis du får unger en gang, hva gjør du da?"

Isak dytter opp svingdøra til skyllerommet, snur seg og ser litt på Even.

Even blir svar skyldig, for han har lyst på barn av hele sitt hjerte,og tror muligens han har funnet den han vil ha disse barna med, om noen år vel og merke. Greit at det er litt langsiktig og for tidlig å tenke sånn, men alt med Isak føles så riktig.

Isak forventer visst ikke noe svar,for han er allerede på vei ut av døra.

"Ser deg hjemme da, pysa mi." ler han ertende.

Og etterlater seg Even med en upassende boner, som må vekk før han også forlater det lille rommet. 

Han snur seg rundt og begynner å lese urinprøveanalyser og HCG'er som ligger på benken foran han. 

Det hjelper....

 

 

 


	70. Lørdag 17:36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ørliten tekst igjen :)


	71. Isaks snap lørdag 18:03




	72. Søndag 05:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgenfluff med Evak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt lite inspirasjon om dagen,så det det blir lenge mellom oppdateringen. Pluss travle tider...snart jul og greier :(  
> Og jeg er Grinchen......
> 
> Men jeg ser at noen har savnet denne,og det gjør meg veldig, veldig glad. Og gir motivasjon til å fortsette i årets travleste tid :)
> 
> Det er veldig lenge siden jeg starta på dette kapittelet, og det er omskrevet flere ganger, men nå får det være som det er, for nå poster jeg ;)  
> Det er så sjukt mange bra norske fics for tiden, så det er med skrekk jeg poster dette.

 

Isak våkner med en varm kropp inntil sin egen. Det er uvant for han å våkne før Even. Fine Even, hans Even.  Even med dyna helt oppunder haka. Håret hans har krøllet seg litt i nakken etter nattesvetten og er litt bustete, den nydelige munnen hans beveger seg litt når han puster dypt og snorker lett. Ingen høy eller irriterende snorking, bare små lette poff. Han ser så ung ut der han ligger, mye yngre enn sine 28 år.

Isak klarer ikke å stå i mot trangen til å ta på og kysse lenger. Han stryker lett over øyenbrynene  til Even med tommelen, åler seg litt nærmere og stryker nesa si mot Even sin, og begynner å kysse han først på panna, så på kinnene, før han avslutter med  fjærlette kyss på munnen.

Han har ikke merka at Even er våken og at munnen han kysser har begynt å smile.

«For en herlig måte å våkne på...»

«Ikke sant?» Isak trekker Even inntil seg, legger hodet sitt inn i halsgropa til Even og snuser inn duften av den andre. Det lukter søvn, litt svakt av svette, det lukter Even, det lukter mann, det lukter av Evens aftershave, litt av shampoen han bruker, den samme som Isak bruker nå også, det lukter Even, den beste lukta i verden.  «Jeg har veldig lite lyst til å stå opp akkurat nå.»

«Jeg vet akkurat hva du mener» sukker Even inn i håret til Isak. «Jeg kunne ligget sånn hele dagen, å våkne opp med deg er det beste som finnes.»

«Selv om jeg har morgenånde, er svett og klam, håret er til alle kanter.» ler Isak.    

«Selv om alt det der. Du er den fineste jeg vet om, uansett.» Even trekker  Isak nærmere og kysser han i håret.  «Vi er svette, klamme og har dårlig ånde _sammen_ , og det er det viktigste.»

«Er jeg den første gutten du har vært sammen med eller?» spør Isak.

«Ja,det er du...»

«Du synes ikke det er litt rart da?»

«Nei, Isak. Det er ikke rart i det hele tatt. Selv om mye er annerledes, så er det ikke rart for meg. Alt er bedre med deg på en måte.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Nei, altså...det er litt vanskelig å forklare, men det er et eller annet med de krøllene dine.» Even begynner å fnise. Øynene til Isak er så forventningsfulle og store, så Even som egentlig hadde tenkt å si noe helt annet, ikke klarer å la være å erte han. Han er så søt der han ligger med øynene oppsperret i halvmørket.

«Dust» sier Isak. «Jeg trodde du skulle si noe episk jeg nå, så obsesser du bare over håret mitt.»

«Jeg er ikke den eneste som obsesser over det altså» flirer Even. «Jentene på jobb kaller deg for han med prinsehåret. De få som ikke har fått med seg at du og jeg er sammen.»

«What? Håret mitt lissom?»

«Jepp,det, pluss at du visstnok er den hotteste sykepleieren i mils omkrets. Den som kaprer deg er visst sjukt heldig. Tenk så heldig jeg er da.»

«Seriøst Even?»

«Seriøst Isak. Derfor er jeg den heldigste i mils omkrets, som har deg.»

Isak setter seg skrevs over Even, drar dyna med seg over dem og tar tak i hendene til Even og låser dem fast med sine egne over hodet hans. «Jeg skal vise deg hvor sykt heldig du er jeg» sier han med sin heseste stemme. Han begynner å kysse Even og gnir det boxerkledde underlivet sitt mot kjæresten sin sitt.

«Isak, vi har ikke tid....»

«Vær litt impulsiv a, Even. Klokka er bare halv seks eller no. En time til vil må dra. Vi rekker det.»

«Jeg klarer jo ikke å motstå deg uansett så....»

«Nei, jeg merker jo det» flirer Isak og gnir seg mot Even igjen. «Vi kan dusje sammen etterpå.» sier han litt mer forførende.

«Hva om jeg drar deg med ut til dusjen nå, så kan jeg gjøre den greia du liker så godt? Så kan vi dusje samtidig?» sier Even lavt inn i Isaks munn. 

«Er fullt med på den altså.» Isak begynner å trekke Even opp av senga og ut på badet.

«Du er keen altså» ler Even.

«Er det så rart da? Du snakker om at jeg er så hot, men har du sett deg selv?»

De får så vidt til å vaske hår og kropp mellom kyss og kjærtegn, men det går ganske fort alikevel.  Desperate først, og pustende tungt mot hverandre i det varme vannet etter at de er ferdige. Isak blir stående litt igjen etter at Even har gått ut av dusjen, for den greia han bruker å gjøre, gjør Isak helt maktesløs en liten stund etterpå.  De skulle gjerne stått med armene omkring hverandre litt lenger, men i dag har de ikke tid.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

«Hva vil du ha på grøten din?» Even står og leter gjennom kjøkkenskapene sine,mens Isak akkurat har kommet ut fra dusjen. Han er dryppende våt, med et håndkle rundt livet. I den ene hånda har han klærne sine, i den andre et håndkle til som han frotterer håret tørt med. Even har rukket å tørke seg og fått på seg klær allerede.

«Kanel,sukker og smør» svarer Isak fra døråpningen til kjøkkenet.

«Blir ikke så sunn da.»

«Drit i _det_ da. Egentlig vil jeg ha noe annet enn havregrøt. Jeg er så lei av det, det er akkurat som den vokser i munnen min og jeg får ikke svelgt det unna.»

«Jeg trodde du likte det jeg? Ting som vokser i munnen din. Og noe som må svelges unna etterpå. Det virka sånn i dusjen i sta hvertfall.» Even ler som om han nettopp har fortalt verdens beste vits.

«Even!» Isak ler også, så han nesten snubler og faller der han står med en fot halvveis tredd ned i boxeren sin.  «Jeg er egentlig for trøtt til å dra på jobb nå faktisk.» Isak hviner nesten ordene ut. «Og det er nesten sånn at jeg ikke vil reise fra deg i mårra heller. På tur med Mutta lissom, når jeg har deg.»

«Jeg vet...jeg vil helst ha deg her jeg også, men kompiser er viktig.»

"Kompiser er viktig" bekrefter Isak. «Når får jeg møte dine da?» spør han og trer en hvit genser over hodet, Even sin genser. Han strever litt med å få armene ut der armene skal være.

«Når du vil egentlig. De har vært keen på å få møte deg en stund nå, helt siden oktober egentlig.»

«Oktober? Vi var jo ikke sammen da.»

«Nei,men de hadde hørt om deg før....» Even rødmer litt.

«Har du gått rundt og snakka om meg til andre, Bech Næsheim?»  Isak myser fornøyd mot Even, går mot han og legger armene sine rundt livet hans og dytter ansiktet sitt mellom skulderbladene til Even. Han presser hodet sitt mot ryggen til Even. Han kunne nesten ha sovna i den stillingen.

«Jeg gjorde nok det ass,» Even smiler  «Non-stop siden vår første date. Mulig de er litt lei av deg,men det går nok over når de blir overveldet av sjarmen din, sånn som jeg har blitt.»

«Seff blir de overvelda av den.» Isak ler mot ryggen til Even.

«Var det Adam og Mikael de het?» Isak har sluppet taket rundt Even og står lent mot kjøkkenbenken, mens han ser på greiene Even har funnet fram fra kjøkkenskapet. 

«Jepp. Mikael er min beste venn,men Adam er ikke så langt unna.»

«Hva driver de med da?»

«Mikael jobber med film og tv, og Adam med musikk. Han er produser, men gjør litt på egen hånd også.»

«Er de kjent? Burde jeg ha hørt om dem lissom?»

«Nei, de er ikke det ass. Sikkert kjent i miljøet sitt,men du har nok ikke hørt om dem nei.»

«Okey,blir bra å møte dem uansett.»

«Jeg håper det. Mamma har mast litt om å få treffe deg også forresten.»

«Den kan bli litt verre. Møte svigermor for første gang.» Isak ser litt skeptisk ut.

Even ler igjen. «Bare ikke kall henne det,så går det nok bra. Foreldrene mine er veldig åpne og fine, litt sånn moderne hippier om du skjønner. Finnes ingenting skummelt med dem.»

«Okey, så de bryr seg ikke om du er sammen med en gutt?» spør Isak, som har satt seg ved bordet nå, kun i sokker, boxer og genser.

«Nei, de bryr seg ikke om det i det hele tatt, så lenge jeg har det bra, og det har jeg jo nå.» Even smiler mot Isak og blir møtt med et strålende smil tilbake.

«Jeg har fortalt mamma om deg jeg også, men det er opp til henne når hun vil treffe deg. Hun er veldig glad for at jeg har møtt noen,men ting må skje i hennes eget tempo. Så du må ikke tro at hun ikke vil, det er bare at noen ting ofte er for overveldende for henne,så hun må få bestemme farten selv,hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?»

«Jeg skjønner det så veldig godt, ikke tenk på det. Vi har all verdens tid til slike ting uansett.» For han mener det,at han og Isak har all tid i verden foran seg.

Even smiler mildt til Isak og tar hånda hans over bordet. Han har plassert en skål med havregrøt foran Isak, grøt som han har strødd litt nøtter over, litt brun Sukrin og litt banan. Isak klager ikke, og synes smakskombinasjonen er veldig god. 

«Digg grøt da» sier Isak. 

«Du likte den? Hemmeligheten er en teskje vaniljesukker.»

«Veldig også. Tror du skal få lage sånn til meg flere ganger.»

«Så ofte du vil.»

«Så ofte jeg vil.» gjentar Isak og smiler til Even. 

«Vi har en tradisjon da forresten, mamma og jeg.» fortsetter Isak «Hvert år drar vi på julekonsert i Sagene kirke. Kanskje jeg kan høre om du får være med. Mamma liker de konsertene så godt, og så er det en annen setting enn hjemme hos henne, der hun må stresse med å være vertinne.»

«Blir gjerne med på det jeg altså, hvis jeg kan. Blir faren din med også?»

«Det veit jeg ikke. Noen ganger blir han med oss, andre ganger ikke. Han er litt sånn on og off. Han flytta ut da jeg var 16, og vi har vel ikke verdens beste forhold. Jeg sliter med å tilgi han for det. Og det tror jeg han vet, for han virker som han har sykt dårlig samvittighet hver gang jeg treffer han. Men bortsett fra at han stakk og overlot ei syk mor til meg, så er han sikkert hyggelig nok.»

«Du har visst ikke hatt det så lett alltid, Isak» Even klemmer hånda til Isak som han fortsatt holder.

«Det var ikke så lett den gangen. Men jeg tror jeg har klart meg ganske greit. Og så har jeg jo deg. Det beste som har skjedd meg faktisk. Jeg tror ikke jeg noen gang har hatt det så bra som nå»

«Er det sant? Mener du det?» Even hører at sin egen stemme har blitt litt tykkere. Han blir voldsomt rørt av Isaks ord.

«Jeg mener det. Akkurat nå er du den beste i livet mitt. Selv om jeg er sykt glad i mamma, og hun betyr alt for meg, så betyr du også veldig mye. Mer enn du aner,selv om jeg ikke er så flink til å si det alltid.» Isak ser på Even. Øynene hans har låst seg fast i den andre mannens drømmende blå. 

Even blir målløs,noe som er ulikt han,men han reiser seg,går bort til Isak, legger begge hendene sine på hvert av Isaks kinn, bøyer seg ned og kysser Isak med alle følelsene han har i seg for den andre mannen. 

«Wow» hvisker Isak da kysset er over.

«Det der er det fineste noen har sagt til meg noensinne.» hvisker Even tilbake. Han sliter litt med å finne stemmen sin, og å tro at en som Isak er virkelig. «Selv om jeg også er syk, og det kan bli tøft noen ganger? Selv om alt er stabilt nå, så vet jeg ikke når det skjer igjen. At jeg blir manisk, og veldig langt nede etterpå.»

«Det tar vi når det kommer, sant? Vi takler det sammen.»

«Er du virkelig, Isak? Noen ganger er du nesten for god til å være sann.»

«Ikke overdriv nå da, men jeg liker deg sykt godt, altfor godt til å stikke om ting blir vanskelig.»

Isak stryker Even over det ustyla håret. «Og så liker jeg håret ditt så godt når det er sånn.»

«Jeg vet» smiler Even.

«I dag er en sånn dag da jeg bare har lyst til å være hjemme. Sammen  med deg. Lyst til å skulke. Kanskje vi kan skulke?» sukker Isak.

«Litt for mistenkelig at vi begge er borte samme dag da,tror du ikke? Bare en dag igjen nå,så har du fri ei uke. Du klarer det. Men jeg lover at jeg skal prøve å stikke fra jobb så tidlig som mulig. Drar du hit igjen når du er ferdig?»

«Jeg må hjem en tur etter jobb. Må hente passet mitt. Og hvis Mags er hjemme blir jeg en liten stund,men jeg kommer hit etterpå.»

«Jeg tror ikke du trenger pass for å reise til Danmark altså?» sier Even.

«Sikker? Jeg tror jeg tar det med alikevel.»

«Ikke hundre prosent, men jeg har aldri vist pass i Danmark. Men ta det med uansett. Det skader jo ikke.» svarer Even. «Men du, få på deg ei bukse, for vi må faktisk stikke. Jeg orker ikke flere kommentarer om hvorfor jeg kommer så sent på jobb.»

«Får du pes for det altså?»

«Ikke direkte pes, men noen kommentarer blir det, om at jeg ikke klarer å holde fingrene unna deg og sånn.»

«Men det er jo sant, du klarer jo ikke det» flirer Isak mens han knepper igjen buksa si.

«Nei, jeg klarer visst ikke det» Even gliser bredt.

Etterpå i bilen til Even, på vei til sykehuset, spiller Even en sang for Isak:

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I_   
_Don't have much money but boy, if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_   
_Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song_   
_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss_   
_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind_   
_While I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that_   
_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting_   
_But these things, I do_   
_You see, I've forgotten_   
_If they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but_   
_Now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg elsker Moulin Rouge. Det har vært min favorittfilm lenge før Skam kom. Ewan McGregor sin versjon av "Your Song" i filmen er nydelig, men så fant jeg denne lille perlen av en versjon, med Ellie Goulding: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE  
> Bør høres altså :) Og til de som ikke har sett Moulin Rouge, det bør dere ;)


	73. Søndag 15:43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ettersom det ble så lenge å vente siden forrige kapittel, blir det to ting i dag.


	74. Søndag 16:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops. Ble tre ting i dag ;)


	75. Søndag 16:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,endelig kommer det noe herfra også. Sorry for den lange ventetia, men nå er jeg tilbake igjen. Forhåpentligvis med kortere tid mellom oppdateringene. Nytt kapittel kommer snart ;)


	76. Søndag 17:03

 

Det er lett å vite når Magnus kommer hjem. Han trår ikke stille i dørene, for å si det sånn. Isak hører ytterdøra  slamre igjen fra gangen, en sekk full av bøker som dumpes ned i gulvet, og sko som blir sparka oppetter veggen.

Hadde Isak vært i dårlig humør, noe han bemerkelsesverdig var veldig sjelden for tiden, hadde han brølt til Magnus at han skulle la være.

Når Magnus kommer inn på stua setter han seg klin inntil Isak som vanlig, og stirrer ubeskjemmet ned på mobilen Isak holder i hånden. Isak har akkurat endra facebookstatus.

«Så nå er det offisielt?» spør Magnus. «Når det er på face, er det offisielt» sier han litt mer bestemt.

«Det er vel det» svarer Isak og smiler sitt bredeste smil, med tenner og hele pakka.

«Evak goes official. Vært en bra tittel på en serie fra Nrk det.»

«Hva faen, Magnus? Hva har Nrk med at jeg er sammen med Even å gjøre?»

«Ingenting sikkert, men det hadde vært morsomt å sett på. Jeg har alltid lurt på hvordan gay-sex funker.»

«Magnus!» hyler Isak og dytter til han.

«Er det så rart da?»

«Ja, Magnus, det er sykt rart»

«Hadde godt kunnet sett på dere jeg altså, når dere har sex og sånn. Finne ut hvem som er mannen og hvem som er dama lissom.»

«Det kommer ALDRI til å skje. Herregud mann, og det er ingen som er dame. Ser jeg eller Even ut som damer eller?»

«Nei, men du hadde sikkert kledd kort skjørt og stay-ups.» Magnus fniser nå, og dytter borti Isak som bare sitter og gaper. «Jeg spøker, Isak. Jeg bare kødder med deg. Du hisser deg så lett opp, så det bare gøy å erte deg litt. Jeg har veldig lite lyst til å se bestekompisen min ha sex ass.»

«Så nå er jeg bestekompisen din plutselig? Du tok deg inn lett der, for jeg hadde egentlig bestemt meg for å drite i å ta deg med bort til Even nå og dra dit alene.»

«Unnskyld. Jeg bare kødda.» Magnus ser lei seg ut nå.

«Du er tilgitt. Men aldri snakk om det der til meg flere ganger. Skal vi dra da?»

«Hvor bor Even da?» spør Magnus.

«Han bor på Løkka, så vi tar trikken bort. Og hvis du oppfører deg så kan jeg høre om han kjører deg hjem senere.»

De rusler i stillhet ned mot trikkeholdeplassen. Magnus  som er den mest energiske Isak kjenner, er uvanlig stille.

Når de sitter på trikken bryter Magnus stillheten.

«Kan jeg spørre deg om noe, Isak?»

«Det kan du.»

«Er du forelska? I Even mener jeg.»

Isak kjenner at han blir varm i ansiktet av det uskyldige spørsmålet til Magnus. At han enda i voksen alder ikke klarer å slutte å rødme er utrolig.

«Jeg er vel det....» hvisker Isak litt flau fram.

«Hvordan føles det da?» spør Magnus.

«Du vet vel hvordan det føles?» Isak blir litt irritert igjen.

«Nei, jeg tror ikke jeg har vært forelska før. Ikke sånn ordentlig, ikke sånn som nå.» sukker Magnus.

«Så du er forelska i Vilde?»

«Jeg tror det. Men hvordan har du det når du er sammen med Even da? Det er vel de samme følelsene selv om dere er menn?»

«Nå har ikke jeg vært forelska i noen damer da, men jeg regner med at det føles likt. Hvordan har du det når du er sammen med Vilde da?»

«Det er litt vanskelig å forklare, men det er som om hjertet hopper over noen slag når jeg ser henne, så er det som om det bruser av varmhet i magen min. Skjønner du?»

«Jeg skjønner. Har det akkurat sånn sjæl ass.» Isak ser ned på skoa sine og rødmer igjen.

«Tenk det a, Isak, at det var du som skulle fikse dette for meg.»

«Ja, tenk det.» Isak flirer og ser ned på hendene sine. Magnus dulter borti han med skuldra si.

«Takk ass, bro. Jeg skylder deg for dette.»

«Du skylder meg ikkeno, Mags. Er bare glad for at det funker mellom Vilde og deg.»

«Match made in heaven. Vi kan dra på dobbeldater nå,»ler Magnus.

«Først må jeg venne meg til deg og Vilde sammen, så kan vi snakkes om dobbeldater.»

«Ok, hvis du synes det er så rart så. Jeg synes ikke det er noe rart med deg og Even sammen.»

«Ikke sånn ment, Mags, men Vilde har vært kollegaen min i flere år. Blir litt kleint bare å dra på dobbeldate med henne. Men jeg liker henne altså, veldig godt også, ikke misforstå meg.»

«Jeg skjønner, men sånn etterhvert.»

«Vi kan sikkert det.» smiler Isak.

De prater om andre ting etter at de har hoppa av trikken og er på vei til Evens leilighet. Isak tar en snap av Magnus mens de går.

 

Han har fortsatt Evens ekstranøkkel og låser dem inn. Han vet at Even ikke er hjemme enda.

«Er ikke Even hjemme?» spør Magnus. «Har du fått en freakings nøkkel allerede?»

«Nei, han kommer ikke hjem før rundt seks-sju tror jeg.» Isak velger å ikke svare på spørsmålet om nøkkelen. Han vil ikke at Magnus skal tro at han har tenkt å flytte fra han enda. Ikke det at Isak ikke har tenkt på det,men det er uansett for tidlig.

«Fint her da.» sier Magnus når han har sparka av seg sko nok en gang og gått inn i Evens lille stue. «Hyggelig sted, ikke rart du trives her Issy-boy.» Magnus blunker til han.

«Ja,det er fint her. Vil du ha noe å drikke eller? Jeg aner ikke hva Even har, men kaffe eller vann har han garantert.»

De går ut på kjøkkenet sammen. Magnus plasserer seg ved det lille kjøkkenbordet mens Isak leter vant gjennom kjøleskapet. 

«Er det en tegning av deg på kjøleskapet,» spør Magnus etter at Isak har funnet fram Pepsi Max til dem og to glass.

«Ja, Even som har tegna. Jeg visste ikke at han kunne tegne før jeg så denne.»  svarer Isak og ønsker som Even at den tegninga var gjemt for andres øyne som den dagen da Isak oppdaga den.

«Dritbra tegning da. Er nok ikke bare du som er forelska tror jeg.» sier Magnus storøyd.

«Hvem er forelska?» hører de en dyp stemme si bak dem.

Magnus ser opp på Even og gliser. Even står i døråpningen med armene fulle av poser med take-away.

«Magnus er visst det i Vilde» skyndter Isak seg å si, mens han reiser seg for å hjelpe Even med posene.  Han kysser Even fort på munnen og smiler over å endelig ha han her sammen med seg igjen.

«Så hyggelig da Magnus.» sier Even.

«Ja, det er hyggelig. Så må jeg bare prøve å finne ut om hun føler akkurat likedan.» svarer Magnus.

«Ta henne med på noen flere dater, overøs henne med blomster og komplimenter og bare vær deg selv. Vær litt desp på en måte.» sier Even og smiler mot Isak.

«Var det sånn du kapra Isak altså,med blomster?»  Magnus flirer, og Isak blir flau,igjen.

Even ler også. «Ikke blomster akkurat, men jeg var vel litt desp en stund, og dro han med på dater uten at han visste at det var date blant annet, og istedet for blomster gikk jeg for Rhinexin og halslinser» Even blunker bort til Isak som har starta med å finne fram tallerkner og bestikk, og satt fram et glass til Even.

«Vi spiser her, sant?» spør han for å få dem til å snakke om noe annet.

«Kan vi godt» svarer Even og smyger ei hånd rundt midja til Isak og drar han til seg.

«Det funka hvertfall» sier Magnus «Det opplegget ditt. Han er veldig forelska i deg»

Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, så han bare gjemmer hodet sitt mot brystkassa til Even mens han sukker:  «Magnus ass.»

«Så bra, for jeg er veldig forelska i han også.» Even drar Isak enda tettere inntil seg og kysser han på kinnet.

«Kan vi ikke bare spise nå da?» spør Isak.

«Vi spiser, før maten blir kald. Håper du liker det jeg har kjøpt, Magnus. Har kjøpt litt forskjellig. Tenkte vi kunne dele litt.»

«Jeg liker det meste, så det her blir digg.» gliser Magnus.

«Jeg så den nye facebookstatusen din forresten, Isak.» sier Even .

«Ja? Du gjorde det? Er det innafor eller? Jeg kan godt slette den hvis du vil»

«Det er veldig innafor. Jeg vil ikke at du skal slette den. Selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke det.» Det glitrer øynene til Even når han ser på Isak.

«Dere to ass. Sykt forelska. Men dere er søte da.» flirer Magnus mens han åpner take-away bokser og setter dem på det lille bordet.

De spiser og snakker om andre ting enn forhold og forelskelse. Om bilen til Even blant annet, en gammel Ford. Isak driter i biler og lar de to andre snakke om det. Han burde ha pakka og kjenner han er litt stressa for i morgen, men finner ut at det ikke er så nøye. Han kan bare slenge de reine klærne sine oppi kofferten og pakke ned toalettsaker etter at han har dusja i morgen. Han er også stressa for at han skal reise fra Even så kort tid etter at de hadde blitt sammen. Men Even er jo der når han kommer tilbake også.

De sitter rundt kjøkkenbordet resten av kvelden. Magnus og Even har virkelig funnet tonen.  Isak kjenner at han er veldig fornøyd med livet akkurat nå, men blir enda mer fornøyd når Even kjører Magnus hjem. Isak blir med også. Han vil se etter passet sitt en siste gang. Og mest av alt gleder han seg til å være alene sammen med Even igjen, for første gang på flere timer......


	77. Magnus sin snap søndag 21:37




	78. Søndag 22:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt kort kapittel, men det er en ny liten sak rett rundt hjørnet :) To ting på en dag ;) Kanskje tre, vi får se. Og takk til dere som fortsatt leser denne, og gir så fine kommentarer <3 Jeg blir veldig, veldig glad av dem <3

 

Turen tilbake til Evens leilighet føltes så altfor lang. Even satt med en hånd på rattet og den andre på låret med fingrene flettet inn i Isak sine. Han slapp ikke hånden hans når han måtte gire, men dro med seg Isaks hånd over girspaken slik at de girte i fellesskap. Ville ikke slippe.

Hånda som tilhørte den personen som akkurat nå føltes som livet hans, den aller viktigste personen i livet hans. På så kort tid hadde Isak klart å bli det.

Isak som ler mot han, lykkelig, over Evens trang til å holde han, selv mens han kjører bil. Og Isak som holder hånden hans, lett men alikvel så sterkt at hjertet hans truer på å hoppe ut fra gjemmestedet sitt bak brystbeinet.

Det bruser i blodårene, sommerfuglene danser rundt i magen, og i ørene hører han sine egne sterke hjertslag.

En endret facebookstatus.

Han hadde nesten bristet over av stolthet når han så den.

«Hva er det med deg i dag da?» spør Isak lattermildt når han nesten blir dratt opp til leiligheten av Even.

«Den facebook-oppdateringen din» Even er bestemt i stemmen.

«Hva med den? Du ble ikke sur vel?» Isak høres litt nervøs ut.

«Sur nei, jeg ble jo ikke sur.» Even ler den trillende, herlige, dype latteren sin. «Jeg ble stolt, glad og.....»

Even tar hånda til Isak og fører den ned mot skrittet sitt.

Isak sperrer øyene opp av det han kjenner, før han bryter ut i latter.

«Du ass!» ler han,mens han drar Even inntil seg. «Jeg skal hjelpe deg med den der» Isak hvisker nesten ordene mot Evens munn mens han drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. «Men jeg _må_ pakke først.»

«Jeg kan hjelpe deg å pakke.»

«Det kan du vel ja.» Isak smiler til Even og rister litt på hodet.  «Tror du at vi alltid kommer til å ha det sånn?» spør han.

«Ha det sånn hvordan da?»

«Nei, glem det....» svarer Isak. Alltid er en evig lang tid, og han er fortsatt den litt usikre Isak, usikker på om Even tenker som han selv, at dette er noe som er ment til å vare lenge....om ikke alltid, men en lang tid framover. Når alt føles så riktig, som den siste puslespillbrikken i livet har falt på plass, der mulighetene er store etterpå, muligheter til å legge nye puslespill, sammen.

«At jeg alltid kommer til å være like desperat etter deg mener du?» spør Even.

«Ja, noe sånn....» svarer Isak og kjenner at øreflippene blir varme.

«Jeg tror det. Kanskje ikke når jeg er 80» Even ler stille. «Men jeg tror det. Du er så fin Isak, så det er ikke så vanskelig å tro akkurat nå at vi alltid skal ha det sånn.»

«Jeg tror også det.» sier Isak med leppene mot kinnet til kjæresten sin. «Du vet at det Magnus sa tidligere stemmer, sant?»

«Hva da?»

«At jeg er forelska i deg.» Isak er glad Even ikke kan se ansiktet hans akkurat nå, det er fortsatt svakt pressa mot Even sitt, nesen og munnen hans kjærtegner kinnet til den andre mannen, og ordene han sier får han til å rødme litt mer og han blir full av følelser han aldri har kjent før.

«Jeg vet. Jeg er det også, noe så vanvittig, i deg.»

De blir stående en stund å holde rundt hverandre, lar ordene synke inn og bare føle hverandre.

Etterpå, når Isak har pakka ferdig med hjelp av Even, etter at Isak har hjulpet Even med det han lovte han skulle hjelpe han med da de kom inn i leiligheten, når Even ligger med panna si pressa mot Isak sin panne, når de er svette og klamme etter at de har vært så nært som to mennesker kan være,  hvisker han en setning han ikke sier ferdig. Ikke enda.

«Isak, jeg....»

....jeg tror jeg elsker deg, hviskes setningen videre inne i Evens hode. Han sier det ikke høyt, selv om han er ganske så sikker på at det er sant.

 

 


	79. Søndag 22:24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten ting til i dag :) Så husk å les kapittel 78 først ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så flau over meg selv noen ganger. Nesten sånn at jeg ikke kan tro at jeg skriver alt det klisset jeg lirer utav meg :-D Eller tro at jeg skriver noe her inne i det hele tatt ;) Håper dere liker alt klisset mitt :)


	80. Mandag kl. 08:33. Snap fra Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten ting bare. Det kommer mer snart. Og et nytt kapittel er snart ferdig. Må bare skrive ferdig resten,lese over, rette og korrigere osv. Blir litt snålt med julepyntet Køben i januar, but damn, som jeg elsker den byen uansett tid på året.


	81. Mandag 10:08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt til før nytt kapittel er klart. Hvis noen fortsatt orker å henge med på denne da? Den har blitt sykt lang,og det var ikke planen egentlig. Så vi får se hva som skjer videre. Jeg er egentlig ganske tom.


	82. Mandag 14:07. København

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta i Køben, en telefonsamtale, Isak blir betenkt og litt grumpy, Mutta er tålmodigheten selv.

 

København....

Isak fotfølger Mutta gjennom mengden av folk og boder på Kongens Nytorv, mens han drar kofferten sin etter seg.

Det er ganske mye varmere i København enn i Oslo, og snøen mangler helt. Men det er ikke mangel på julestemning.

Mutta har vært her før, og vet veien gjennom folkemengden til hotellet de skal bo på.  Hotellet ligger bak Nyhavn, og Isak aner ikke hvor de er på vei.  Det er vanskelig å håndtere en koffert der det ene hjulet er litt trasig, og trippe etter en selvsikker Mutta i havet av folk.

Det er jul overalt, og Isak er egentlig ingen fan av jula, men dette året kommer alt til å bli annerledes.

Hver eneste jul hadde han lengtet etter en spesiell person å feire den med, en spesiell han kan ta med seg på julemiddager og fester, en han stolt kan holde i hånda. Even er en slik en, en han stolt kan ha med seg. Han er sikker på at hans litt homofobe bestemor kommer til å like Even også.  Så Isak gledet seg til jul for første gang siden han var barn.

De finner endelig hotellet etter at Isak hadde stoppet en stund og sett fascinert utover Nyhavn som glitret i sin julestas.

Her kunne han nok trives, tenker Isak. Det eneste som mangler er Even....

Nå skulle han dele rom med Mutta noen dager, men heldigvis ikke seng. Det hadde vært ekstremt flaut hvis han hadde våknet opp pressa inntil Mutta, selv om de var nære nok de to kompisene.

Mutta slengte seg ned på sengen innerst i rommet og overlot sengen nærmest vinduet til Isak.

«Nice» sa Mutta. «Må være det beste hotellrommet vi har hatt noen gang. Husker du den shabby plassen sist, i Dublin?»

«Glemmer jo aldri det. Sorry ass, min feil. Jeg trodde jo jeg booka hotell, men så blingsa jeg og så ikke at det sto hostell.»

«Jeg kunne ha myrda deg akkurat da»

«Det kunne du ikke» Isak gliser.

«Nei,ikke myrda, men gitt deg litt juling.» ler Mutta.

«Døh, ikke lyv da, du hadde aldri klart så mye som å knipsa på meg en gang, du er for glad i meg til det.» Isak ler også nå.

«Sant, men jeg kunne myrda deg med blikket da jeg så rommet og de 12 køyesengene på rekke og rad.» Mutta skuler bort på Isak, med et lite glis, der han ligger halvveis tilbakelent i senga.

«Det var shitty ass. Og de ullpledda vi måtte ligge under. Smart av deg å kjøpe lenker så vi kunne låse fast koffertene våre.»

«Men drit i det nå a. Det her blir bra. Gutta i Køben.»

«Gutta i Køben. Hva skal vi gjøre nå a? Det er du som er kjentmann.»

«Hva føler du for å gjøre da? Gå på pub, drikke oss drita, hooke opp med noen, men hvis vi gjør det, så er rommet her hookefritt område.»

«Serr, Mutta. Hvor har du vært de siste ukene? Har du bodd under en stein? Og du drikker jo ikke en gang.»

«Beklager, jeg glemte Even en stund her, det var ikke meninga.» Mutta ser ut som han har all verdens synder på sine skuldre. «Jeg glemte at du var så godt som gift.» Han ler litt ertende.

«Døh, kutt ut, vi er jo ikke det. Vi bor ikke sammen en gang.»

«Nei, jeg vet, men crazy in love er dere hvertfall» Mutta dytter litt bort i Isak for å lette stemninga litt etter brøleren sin. «Men du er med på pub eller? Jeg kan købe øl til dig.» 

«Hva sa du nå?» Isak skratter høyt av Muttas forsøk på dansk.

«Jeg kan købe øl til dig.»

«Jeg forsto ikke en dritt av det du sa nå, men jeg er med på alt, nesten da.»

«Du, sorry for at jeg glemte Even altså, det skal ikke skje igjen. Jeg er bare så vant til at vi alltid er single når vi er på disse turene våre.»

«Det er greit, brosjan. Jeg har forresten lovt han at du skal passe på meg.»

«Da får du ringe ham å si at det gidder jeg ikke.» ler Mutta.

«Du skal få slippe.  Jeg klarer å ta vare meg selv.»

«Vi får se på det, Isak»  sier Mutta med et glis.

« _Vi får se på det._ » hermer Isak. «Men jeg å uansett ringe han nå, lovte å si fra når vi var framme.»

«Hils da, og si at jeg skal _prøve_ å ta vare på deg.»

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

_-Hei..... (Nesten hvisking)_

_-Hei..._

_-Skulle bare si fra at vi er framme._

_-Fint hotell eller?_

_-Veldig bra hotell._

_-Bra by?_

_-Det vet jeg ikke enda. Djisøss Even,vi kom jo nettopp fram. (Latter)_

_-(Latter) Hva skal dere nå da?_

_-Mutta vil på pub og finne babes tror jeg..._

_\- Ingen babes på deg, ok?_

_-Sjalu Even? Det trodde jeg ikke om deg. Og du,newsflash...jeg liker ikke babes._

_-(Latter) Jeg vet, og jeg er ikke sjalu. Jeg stoler på deg._

_-Fint...Er du på jobb eller?_

_-Ja, sitter og dikterer journaler._

_-Boring_

_-Ja, litt så....ville heller vært med deg._

_-Samme her...Har det skjedd noe spennende da, på jobb mener jeg._

_-Nei, samme som alltid. Mandag og kaos, alle løper rundt seg selv, og kirurgene kjefter på sykepleierne fordi de ikke er kjappe nok._

_-Ikke kjeft på dem du a. (Latter)_

_-Jeg pleier jo ikke det._

_-Jeg vet, du er for snill._

_-(Latter) Man kan vel ikke bli for snill vel?_

_-Man kan jo det. (Latter)_

_-Sant. Du er så smart, Isak._

_-Takk, Even (Latter)_

_-Blir rart å komme hjem i kveld når du ikke er der da. (sukk)_

_-Kan du ikke finne på noe med kompiser da?_

_-Får se hvor sliten jeg er når jeg kommer hjem. Tenkte egentlig bare å glo litt på tv og sovne tidlig. Ble ikke så mye søvn i natt._

_-(Hes latter) Sorry for det ass._

_-Du,ikke be om unnskyldning for det da. Ikke helt uskyldig jeg heller._

_-Nei...Rart å snakke med deg på telefonen forresten. Tro`kke jeg har gjort det siden første dagen din på jobb. Da jeg glefsa til deg._

_-Jeg hadde glemt det jeg. Du har retta opp det førsteinntrykket hvertfall, steget noen hakk i gradene (latter)._

_-Det er bra, for jeg har tenkt å henge rundt deg en stund. Hadde vært kjipt hvis ikke. (flørtende,hes stemme)_

_-Bra å høre, at du vil være med meg en stund. Hvor lenge hadde du tenkt da?_

_\- Til sånn rett over jul, så jeg har noen å dra med meg på famileselskaper (latter)._

_\- Så du utnytter meg bare egentlig? (latter)._

_\- Ja, jeg gjør jo det, det burde du ha skjønt (latter). Først var det fordi jeg trodde du var rik og sånn....nå er det bare for kroppen din._

_\- Jeg digger at du utnytter meg på den måten da (latter)._

_\- Ja?_

_-Ja (hvisker)_

_-Men du...jeg må nesten gå nå. Mutta begynner visst å bli utålmodig._

_\- Jeg skjønner....(sukk) Ikke bli for full da (latter)._

_\- Jeg lover._

_\- Du Isak..._

_\- Ja?_

_\- Jeg...(pause)... Jeg gleder meg til du kommer hjem._

_\- Det går fort. Vips så er jeg i Norge igjen._

_\- Jeg venter her så lenge jeg da._

_\- Gjør det. Jeg melder deg senere,okå?_

_-Ok_

_\- Hadet, Even....(Nesten hvisking)_

_\- Hadet, Isak.....Du.._

_-Ja?_

_\- Pass på deg selv da._

_\- I will. Nå legger jeg på. Elsker deg._

_\- (Stillhet)_

_-Even, jeg legger på nå._

_\- Hva sa du nå?_

_\- At jeg legger på? (spørrende stemme)_

_\- Nei, før det._

_\- At jeg skal passe på meg selv?_

_\- Nei, ikke det....etter det._

_\- Da vet jeg ikke (latter)._

_\- Nei, glem det. Vi snakkes. Kos dere da._

_\- Hva skjer nå?_

_\- Fikk bare noe å tenke på. Noe jobbgreier._

_\- Gikk det endelig opp et lys for deg? (latter)_

_\- Det lyset har vært der en stund det, et par måneder nå sånn cirka._

_\- Hva babler du om nå, Even? Går det bra med deg?_

_\- Har vel aldri hatt det bedre..._

_-Okey?_

_\- Men du, stikk ut å ha det gøy. Vi snakkes i morgen eller noe, ok?_

_\- Det gjør vi...Er du sikker på at alt er bra?_

_-Ja, kjære deg, alt er bra (latter)_

_\- Da så. Hadet da, kirurgen min._

_\- Hadet, sykepleiern min. (latter)_

 

_*klikk*_

 

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

 

 

Mutta sto og ventet inne på rommet da Isak kom tilbake etter å ha snakket med Even.

«Det tok sin tid» sukker han.

«Ja....sorry. Han hørtes bare litt rar ut en stund.»

«Rar? Hvordan da?»

«Nei, jeg vet ikke. Sikkert ikkeno. Han var på jobb og var nok distrahert eller no. Vettafaen jeg.»

«Du....det er sikkert ingenting. Dere har det bra, ikke sant?»

«Vi har det strålende, kunne ikke vært bedre» Isak smiler igjen nå. «Han var sikkert bare opptatt med noe.  Men du, skal vi få i oss no mat før vi drar ut eller? Jeg er sjukt sulten. Var bare Nugatti og knekkebrød hjemme, så jeg ble ikke så mett akkurat. Vi er så sjukt dårlige til å handle. Må få mekka oss noen rutiner på det.»

«Hjemme? Hørte du hva du sa nå, bro?»

Isak tenker litt over det han har sagt, før han kommer på at han nettopp fikk nesten samme spørsmål fra Even:  - _Hva sa du nå?_

Og Isak kommer på hva han hadde sagt idet han skulle legge på. _Elsker deg._ Det var ikke rart Even hadde blitt litt fjern og rar. Automatiske ord, sagt litt for tidlig. Eller var det egentlig for tidlig, når hele hjertet hans var fyllt opp av Even?

«Shit...» får Isak hvisket fram.

«Hva er det?»

«Nei, ingenting. Bra Even ikke hørte hva jeg sa nå.»

«Han hadde sikkert takla det.» ler Mutta.

«Joa......men jeg tror jeg sa at...at jeg..» Isak kremter litt før han sier det som det er. «...at jeg elsker han, på telefonen, sånn rett før jeg la på. Det bare datt utav meg, sånn automatisk, sånn som man sier til kjæresten sin lissom. Ikke rart han ble fjern etterpå.»

«Han takler nok det å. Men gjør du det da?»

«Hva da?»

«Det du sa. Jeg orker ikke å si det, blir for kleint og klamt ass.»

Isak blir litt stille.

«Jeg tror jeg gjør det ass.» Han ser ned i bakken, tør ikke se på Mutta akkurat nå. «Jeg vet at vi ikke har vært sammen så lenge, men jeg har jo følt noe fra jeg ble kjent med han, og det har bare blitt sterkere og sterkere, så uansett hvor kleint du synes det er å høre på, og uansett hvor kleint det er for meg å snakke med deg om det her, så tror jeg det, at jeg gjør det. Jeg vet at vi er i den berømte bli-kjent fasen, men så føles det som om jeg har kjent han for alltid, hvis du skjønner. At vi kjenner hverandre mer enn godt nok, for ting er så lett og enkelt med Even.»

Han ser opp på en Mutta som er litt alvorlig også.

«Jeg tror bare du skal si det til han. Sånn på ordentlig. Tror ikke Even får panikk, for jeg tror at han kommer til å si det tilbake. Jeg har jo øyne.»

«Du som glemte hele Even for en halvtime siden ja.» Isak ler og har ikke følt seg så letta på lenge egentlig. Letta og litt panikkslagen over orda som bare hadde falt ut av munnen hans, men som betyr så mye.

«Jeg ba om unnskyldning, og jeg lover å ikke glemme han mer. Men nå er det her altfor kleint, vi stikker og spiser. Mækkern? Det ligger en rett ved Kongens Nytorv.»

«Mækkern it is. Vi stikker.»

 

 De åler seg gjennom folkehavet igjen. Isak er redd for å miste Mutta, for han kommer ikke til å finne hotellet igjen, og han husker ikke en gang hva det heter. Han vet det ligger bak Nyhavn en plass, men å finne Nyhavn virker også helt umulig. Og språket de snakker i denne byen skjønner han ikke. Denne turen er det Mutta som har styringen på. Så Isak følger med på hvert skritt Mutta tar, livredd for å miste han ut av syne blant alle menneskene. Det hjelper ikke at de har telefoner, når Isak ikke har sjans til å forklare Mutta hvor han er, om de skulle miste hverandre.

McDonalds er lett å finne, der den ligger på et hjørne, ikke langt fra Strøget, får Isak registrert. Folkene strømmer ned den fra den gaten, og han tror ikke han har lyst til å gå dit. Strøget som er fullt av designerbutikker, butikker en sykepleier bare kan drømme om å handle i, selv med videreutdanning. Han kunne tenkt seg en tur til Lego-store, det var det eneste. Finne noe til Even der. For  Even nerder litt over Star Wars og hadde sikkert likt Lego som barn, så en eller annen Star Wars- figur i Lego kunne være noe for han. Herregud,så barnslig egentlig, men han var sikker på at Even kom til å like noe sånn. Og her går han, Isak, rundt i Køben, sammen med Mutta, og tenker på Even. Even har fyllt opp både hjerte og hjerne.

«Du er så fjern, Isak.» sier Mutta og tar et tygg av burgeren sin.

«Jeg vet...Jeg skal skjerpe meg, jeg lover. Føler meg litt lost bare.»

«Lost? Hvordan da? Du er jo ikke noen novise på tur akkurat.»

«Nei, men det er da så føkkings mye folk her.»

«Hva trodde du da? At vi skulle til en landsby? Det er en storby, Isak, større enn Oslo.»

«Det vet jeg faktisk.» Isak sender kniver med blikket sitt mot Mutta.

«Det er litt roligere her ellers i året da, sånn på høsten eller våren, men nå er det en poppis plass på grunn av at det er så mye julegreier her.»  Mutta bryr seg nada om det blikket Isak akkurat sendte han. Han vet det går over like fort som det kom, det påtatte sinnet.

«Da burde vi ha reist på høsten eller våren.» sier Isak furtent.

«København var jo ditt forslag jo. Og du, jeg bryr meg ikke om det furtne fjeset ditt, det veit du.»

«Spis nå og vær litt stille en stund. Jeg kan`ke no for det, men jeg blir stressa av alt folket.»

«Du blir ikke stressa av folk, det er noe annet som plager deg. Jeg kjenner deg vettu.»

«Det er ingenting. Har nesten ikke sovet i natt, er dritsulten og trøtt, og da stresser jeg.»

«Vil du dra tilbake til hotellet og slappe av litt etter vi ha spist da? Vi kan godt gjøre det. Er litt sliten selv etter flyturen.»

«Kan vi det? Jeg er helt skutt for å være ærlig.»

«Hva gjorde dere i Køben a, gutta? Vi dro på mækkern og så sov vi.» mumler Mutta.

«Den der hørte jeg» sier Isak irritert. «Det er snakk om en time eller to, så er jeg meg selv igjen.»

«Jeg vet, jeg vet.... hvis du vil kan jeg spoone deg, så sovner du fortere, du som ikke er vant til å ligge alene lenger.»

«Det kan du absolutt ikke.»

«Jeg kan jo det.»

«Du KAN ikke det, sier jeg. Enten du vil eller ikke, så holder du deg på din side av rommet.»

«Jeg kødder, Isak. Prøver hardt å få fram et lite smil fra deg.»

«Sorry, bro. Skal smile etterpå, jeg lover.»

«Angster du nå, Isak?»

«Ja...kanskje litt.»

«Du, nå slapper du av. Jeg kjenner deg like godt som jeg kjenner meg selv, så du er utrolig lett å lese.  Vi går tilbake til hotellet, sover litt, dusjer og fresher oss opp, så drar vi ut og ser på bylivet. Og du har ikke sagt noe galt. Hvis Even fikk det med seg, er han nok kjempeglad nå.»

«Ja?»

«Ja!»

«Mutta. Jeg digger deg, bare så du vet det.»

Mutta slenger arma rundt skuldrene til kompisen. «Hvem digger vel ikke meg?» Han ler og begynner han å synge,skjærende falskt, men han vet hva som får humøret opp på Isak.

_«Hvil deg nå, du er sliten_  
_Hvil din kropp før din kraft ebber ut_  
_Vann pipler inn i dine sko_  
_Du vandrer i regnet_  
  
_Søk mot meg, hvis du lengter_  
_Rett ditt sinn mot et annet sted_  
_Kom hit hvor jeg er, hvor solen er nær....._ »

«Mutta!» hyler Isak og avbryter sangen. Men Mutta har fått det som han vil, Isak smiler igjen.

 

«Jeg orker ikke noen emo på tur, så hvis du ikke fortsetter å smile, så kommer jeg til å synge enda verre sanger, og enda høyere. Ta det som en trussel, for jeg vet at du hater oppmerksomhet.»

 

«I get it, ikkeno emo. Men du kan virkelig ikke å synge, Mutta. Det der var helt jævlig.»

 

«Kan jeg vel.» Mutta er påtatt fornærma.

 

«Du kan`ke det, helt serr. Mulig morra di synes det og har lurt deg grundig på den der. Kanskje hun meldte deg på Idol også? Du var en sånn som trodde du var bra fordi slekta sa det, så dreit du deg ut på audition.» Isak flirer og humøret har steget igjen.

 

«Hvordan vet du det? Jeg gikk ikke videre nei, men ble oppfordra til å komme tilbake etter stemmeskiftet, og noen sangtimer, så de syntes ikke det var så ille. Problemet var at jeg var 19 og ferdig med stemmeskiftet for lengst.»

 

«Du kødder nå?»

 

«Kødder ikke nei. Jeg tror jeg ble vist på tv også, det ligger hvertfall noe på YouTube. Fikk en liten fanskare etter det stuntet.»

 

«Du kødder, jeg veit det.»

 

«Jeg kødder» Mutta er et eneste stort glis. «Men Isak ler, selv om det er på min bekostning, så har jeg oppnådd det jeg ville.»

 

Isak slenger arma over skuldra til Mutta også. De går videre mot hotellet med armene slengt over hverandres skuldre, på kompisvis,erter hverandre og ler hele veien tilbake til hotellet.

Isak slenger seg ned på senga med en eneste gang, fullt påkledd. Det tar han to minutt å sovne. København får vente litt til han blir menneske igjen.

 

«Det er hardt å være helt både på dagen og på natta. Du og Even holdt det vel gående i hele....» Hører han Mutta si langt der borte, rett før han sovner.

 

«Kjeften» får han avbrutt han, før han slukner som et lys, og drifter inn i en drømmeløs søvn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir mer København etterhvert. Tenk så trist ferie hvis det Mutta sa om Mækkern og sove hadde stemt :-O Den dansken jeg har skrevet vet jeg ikke om er riktig, og det er ikke sikkert Mutta vet det heller. Så til de danske som leser denne, bare rett meg opp :) (Jeg snakker engelsk når jeg er i DK, fordi jeg synes dessverre at dansk er litt svårt og forstå).
> 
> Sangen som Mutta synger er "Mil etter mil" av den godeste Jahn Teigen :D


	83. Mandag 06:06. Elsker deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRATULERER MED DAGEN, EVEN!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må dessverre la denne historien gå. Jeg har ikke mer å tilføye den. Beklager til dere som hadde gledet dere til Køben tur med Knoll&Tott som Sana kaller dem, det gikk ikke. Jeg ble tom for ord, klarte ikke å finne på mer. Kanskje blir det one-shots ut fra denne en gang, hvem vet. For jeg har nemlig starta på kapitler, men liksom ikke fått dem til skikkelig. Men 84 kapitler er egentlig nok ;) Jeg har elska Isak og Mutta i denne, virkelig, og sett dem sånn for meg.  
> Tusen takk til alle dere som gadd å følge den og som har kommentert og gitt kudos underveis.Hadde det ikke vært for det, hadde jeg avslutta for leeeeenge siden.  
> Nå får jeg heller konsentrere meg om den andre, for de som har oppdaga den. Litt er angsty og ikke så rosenrød som denne akkurat, men jeg liker å skrive den alikevel.  
> Dette kapittelet er bare kliss og fluff ;)

 

 

 

«Baby, våkne.»

Even orker ikke å røre på seg.

«Even,» hvisker Isak inn i øret hans. «Kan du våkne?»

«Hva er det?» spør Even, ute av stand til å være irritert på Isak.

«Gratulerer med dagen.» Han åpner øynene og ser Isak sitte ved siden av han i senga, på knærne, kun i boxershortsen og med noe i hendene. Even må gni søvnen ut av øyene før han ser hva det er.

Isak har ordna en slags cupcake med lys på.

Han må le. Den søteste av de søte har vekt han på verdens søteste vis. Det er grytidlig, men de skal begge på tidligvakt, så opp må de uansett.

Isak bøyer seg ned og kysser han, et langt kyss, et tåkrøllende kyss, et kyss som får hjertet hans til å dunke og slå raskere enn vanlig.

«Blås ut lyset da,» sier Isak. «Og ønsk deg noe.»

«Hva skulle det være da?» spør Even. «Jeg har jo alt jeg ønsker meg.»

«Ønsk deg at du ikke havner i Finnmark i siste del av turnusen din da hvertfall. Da kommer jeg til å gå på staur og vegger.»

«Hva slags uttrykk er det da?» Even ler og blåser ut lyset. Det eneste han ønsker seg nå er at Isak flytter inn. Han vet det er tidlig, men han har spurt. Isak hadde bedt om litt betenkningstid. Ikke for at han ikke ville, men fordi det _var_ litt tidlig, og så måtte han finne noen til å overta rommet hans i leiligheten han delte med Magnus.

«Jeg vet ikke jeg, noe jeg hørte på jobb en dag. Tenkte det passa inn hvis du dro til Finnmark og lot meg være igjen her alene.»

«Jeg skal ikke til Finnmark. Jeg kan lyve og si jeg er allergisk mot mygg eller noe.» ler Even.

«Men stå opp nå da. Jeg har laga frokost til deg.»

«Isak, er det sant? Du lager jo aldri frokost.»

«Jo, en gang i året, og det skal bli tradisjon. Hvert år på bursdagen din skal jeg mekke frokost til deg.» Isak gliser fra øre til øre, veldig fornøyd med seg selv.

«Hvert år? I hvor lang tid da tenkte du?»

«Nei, helt til du går lei og kaster meg ut.»

«Jeg kommer jo aldri til å bli lei av deg. Gleder meg til 80-års dagen min når du står der i helsetrøya og langunderbuksene dine og lager frokost. Blir vel sviskegrøt og Biola da.»

«Jepp, bare gled deg.» De ler begge og Even drar Isak ned i senga, inntill seg for nye kyss.

«Men du, det det med at jeg kommer til å kaste deg ut....jeg kan jo ikke det hvis du ikke bor her.» Even høres håpefull ut.

«Kom og spis nå, så kanskje forteller jeg deg en hemmelighet etterpå»

Han blir slept inn på det lille kjøkkenet sitt, etter ei arm av Isak. Mannen i hans liv. Der var det ingen tvil lenger.

Der inne på kjøkkenet hadde Isak pyntet bordet med en liten rød rose i en bitteliten vase, og tent på et lys som vanligvis sto på stuebordet. Han hadde laget eggerøre, sikkert etter Evens oppskrift som han hadde rappa fra faren sin, det var toast og smør, og i krusene var det kaffe latte som garantert kom fra hans egen kaffemaskin, men han ble så rørt av den lille gesten at han sto bare med armene rundt Isak og hvisket «Takk» inn i øret hans.

«Gratulerer med dagen, kjæresten min. Det er sikkert eggeskall i eggerøra, men bare lat som ingenting og spytt det litt diskret ut hvis du finner noe.»

«Jeg bryr meg ikke om eggeskall eller noe sånn, jeg kan svelge eggeskallet hvis det gjør deg glad. Noe sånn har ingen gjort for meg før.»

«Jeg elsker deg vet du. Jeg lover å gjøre det her i mange år framover.»

«Jeg elsker også deg.»

De sa det nå, jeg elsker deg. Etter at Even trodde han hadde hørt feil over telefonen når Isak var i København, etter at Even hadde avbrutt seg selv i å si det to ganger før Isak hadde sagt det. Han hadee snakket med Sana om det, hun som kjente Isak så godt. Hun hadde "trøstet" han med at det verste svaret han kunne få var taushet.

Når han hadde hentet Isak og Mutta på flyplassen etter turen deres, hadde Isak løpt mot han med kofferten med det ødelagte hjulet på slep, og kastet seg i armene til Even. Det virket nesten som en av de tacky klisjefilmene (Isaks ord) som Even likte, og Even trodde kanskje at Isak hadde planlagt det sånn å, at gjenforeninga deres ble litt filmaktig. Isak var ikke sånn superromantisk, men noen ganger slo han til med små gester og ting som fikk Even til å forundre seg mer over han.

«Jeg har savnet deg. Jeg trodde ikke det var mulig, men jeg har savnet deg veldig.»

Mutta hadde gått bak og ristet på hodet og ledd. «Dere har bare godt av å være fra hverandre. Slapp av Even, han har hatt det gøy i Danmark. Har ikke savna deg ett sekund mens vi var der.»

«Var det så gøy når vi var på den der gay-baren da, den du absolutt skulle inn på fordi du hørte de spilte Karpe Diem der, og du ble sjekka opp av en fyr med langt skjegg. Var ikke så moro å være Mutta da akkurat.»

«Det var jo _en_ kveld. Hadde han vært litt mer kjekk, så hadde jeg kanskje gått for det.» hadde Mutta ledd.

«Ja, enig, han var litt for gammel for deg også. Jeg måtte holde Mutta i hånda og late som vi var sammen for å bli kvitt han. Du er altfor kjekk ass, brosjan.»

«I know, har draget på alle gitt.»

«Nå overdriver du, du ha`kke draget på oss, eller hva Even?»

«Null sjans der ja,» hadde Even svart. «Det er bare plass til en i hjertet mitt. Han tar voldsomt stor plass der.»

«Naaaaaw,» hadde det kommet fra Mutta da. «Hjertet ditt banker kun for Isak.» Så hadde han blunket med øynene, og skulle sikkert se forførende ut.

«Det gjør nemlig det ja,» hadde Even svart da, og dratt Isak tettere inntil seg. «Jeg har savnet deg også,baby,» hadde han hvisket inn i håret hans.

«Så nå er jeg baby?»

«Nå er du det, fra nå av skal vi kalle hverandre det, sånne klissenavn.» De ler begge etterpå og går hånd i hånd mot utgangen. Mutta hadde tatt hånda til Isak også. Ville ikke føle seg utafor hadde han spøkt.

Even sluttet aldri å bli fascinert over dette vennskapet. Knoll og Tott som Sana kalte dem. Og Even hadde savna den han trodde var Tott. Hvertfall den lyshåra av dem. Han hadde nesten drukna seg i arbeid mens Isak hadde vært borte, noe som egentlig ikke var helt bra for ham, men til nå så hadde det gått bra. Han måtte ha noe å gjøre for all fritid hadde ellers vært fyllt opp av Isak.

Isak hadde sendt en melding etter at Even kom hjem fra jobb den dagen de hadde reist til Køben.

  * Jeg mente det
  * Mente hva da?
  * Det jeg sa. Jeg husker det nå. Håper ikke du fikk panikk?
  * Jeg fikk ikke panikk, tvert i mot <3
  * Da skal jeg si det igjen, når jeg kommer hjem.
  * Det samme, bby, det samme <3
  * <3



Og etter at de hadde kommet hjem, etter at kroppene deres endelig ble gjenforent, etter at sengetøyet ble litt klissete og de begge var svette og øre av forelskelse, hadde Isak strøket håret til Even bort fra panna og sagt det på nytt.

«Jeg elsker deg.»

«Og jeg elsker deg.»

Så hadde de sett hverandre dypt inn i øynene og visst at de begge mente det.

Og ordene ble ofte sagt mellom dem etterpå. Ikke som en vane, men fordi de betydde noe.

De var lette og si denne morgenen også, på Even sin bursdag.

På tallerkenen hans lå det en liten pakke. Det så ut som en liten eske fra en gullsmed, men Even tvilte på at det var noen ring der. Det hadde nok ikke Isak tenkt ut, og _det_ var hvertfall for tidlig.

«Er den til meg?» spurte Even.

«Åpne da!» Isak virker ivrig.

Even åpner eska og der inne ligger det to nøkkelringer. En med bokstaven E og en med bokstaven I.

Han skjønte hva dette betydde. Isak skulle bo her sammen med han, sånn offisielt.

«Du kan gi den ene til meg, hvis du fortsatt vil da? Jeg har fortsatt nøkkelen din, og jeg tenkte at jeg endelig kunne feste den på en nøkkelring. Du kan bestemme hvem av dem du vil ha.»

«Da tar jeg den som det står I på. Så det er alvor, du er klar til å si farvel til Magnus?»

«Tenkte jeg måtte redde deg fra å få sånne pepperbøsser på den neste bursdagen din, så jupp, jeg flytter inn. Du ha`kke lov til å ombestemme deg nå. Jeg har jo knapt vært hos Magnus de siste månedene, og Vilde flytter inn istedet for meg. Det er flere det har gått bra for skjønner du. Jeg tror de skal ha en unge eller no. Hvertfall har hun vært mye borte fra jobb i det siste, er bleik og løper ofte på toalettet. Så rommet mitt blir kanskje barnerom da? Ikke si at jeg har sagt noe altså, for ingen av dem har sagt noe til meg, men jeg er jo ikke dum heller.»

«Så bra for dem da.» Even smiler opp mot Isak. «Men enda bedre for meg, som får deg her helt for meg selv.»

«Ikke få det til å høres creepy ut da, Even. Nesten så jeg tror du skal låse meg inne og kaste nøkkelen.» Isak flirer.

«Kanskje det er det jeg skal?»

«Jeg kommer til å bli savna av flere, så ikke tenk på det engang.»

«Jeg lover å ikke låse deg inn.»

«Vi skal forresten ut å spise senere, så du får ikke lov til å sitte på jobb til klokka sju i kveld ass.»

«Vi skal det ja?»

«Ja, ikke bare oss to dessverre. Foreldra dine og mamma blir med.»

«Så hyggelig da, at mora di blir med også. Hvor skal vi da?»

«Deeeet får du ikke vite. Spis nå, så rekker vi å dusje sammen før jobb.»

«Så du har planer om det ja, sambo.»

«Du vet ikke alt jeg har planlagt, sambo.»¨

Så gliser de til hverandre mellom matbiter og kyss.

Beste bursdagen i hans liv, med mannen i hans liv. Aldri mer alene om noe og livet med Isak kom til å bli fantastisk, det var han 100% sikker på. De kom nok til å ha sine nedturer, men når kjærligheten er så sterk, så kommer de til å takle det. Det eneste de ikke takler helt er å være fra hverandre, så Isak ber stille bønner hver dag om at Even fortsatt får være i Oslo, hjemme hos han.

 Da går alle Evens ønsker i oppfyllelse også.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg døde litt da jeg fant bildet som er helt på slutten i kapittelet. Nei det er ikke jeg som har mekka det :D Måtte bare ha det med, så creds til de som har laga det, jeg aner ikke hvem? Jeg bare fant det på google.
> 
> Tusen takk for følget <3


	84. Mandag 21:21. Isaks Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare et ørlite bonuskapittel, som var planlagt gjennom hele historien.  
> Igjen, takk for at dere gadd og lese, alle fine komentarer og kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Takk for at du leser <3


End file.
